Vampires and Humans
by echoxknox
Summary: (Carmilla webseries.) Carmilla mentioned that Mother had other "minions" than Will so what if she brought another one to Silas? Carmilla's sister Evelyn comes to Silas on Mothers orders but while Mothers away the children shall play at least until somebody goes missing,dies or is left heart broken right? CarmillaxLaura, DannyxOC, Laferry
1. Chapter 1

**...**

**...**

**k' I saw the webseires and had to try at least one chapter so this is a test chapter so here is it!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Lafontaine carried the heavy books as quickly and carefully as she could from her room. She needed to show these to Laura pronto. Balancing the books in her arms she made her way down the hall way it was a short but tiresome trip to laura's after spending another sleepless night looking up stuff and trying to hack into the library's catalogue who knew the library had the pentagon's security system?

Lafontaine was so caught up with the library's super security system she didn't see the girl in front of her running into her sending all the books flying and knocking herself to the floor.

"WHOA!"

Lafontaine squeezed her eyes shut waiting for her face to meet the floor but it never happened. A pair of arms held her up but the books did fall to the floor. Cracking an eye open Lafontaine looked down all the books were on the floor but she seemed to be hovering just above them.

"Whoa"

"Yeah you need to watch yourself"

Looking up green met light blue and Lafontaine blinked. Her hero was a short blonde with a small smile. Said blonde pulled Lafontaine to her feet and took a small step back.

"Thanks for the save"

"No problem…"she answered nervously.

"Oh sorry I'm Lafontaine"

"Lafontaine interesting"

"And you are?"

"Evelyn"

They shook hands before Lafontaine glanced down at the books that littered the floor. Kneeling she quickly started stacking them though not without some difficulty these tomes were old and weighed at least ten pounds each, ok that was an exaggeration but still.

"Let me help you" offered Evelyn she didn't really give Lafontaine a chance to say no as she was already collecting the books

"Um thanks that would help a lot"

"Happy to help"

"You can just stack those on top of these"

"But that's not very safe and you would probably have another accident"

"Well that's just the price of knowledge I guess" it's not that she didn't appreciate the help and would gladly use it but after finding out that there were more than just the average students on campus she was a little weary to let anyone new in on what they were doing especially with Laura's video's getting them noticed enough as it was.

"Lead the way and I will follow" Evelyn scooped up one stack leaving no room for argument.

"Alrighty then"

With Lafontaine at the lead they made their way up two flights of stairs to Laura's room. Lafontaine would casually glance at her helper and couldn't help but notice how small she was. The girl was smaller than her and Perry but an inch taller than Laura though that was just a guess. All the same it made her feel oddly protective of her which was weird because they'd just met but the girl seemed to emit this, this.. Vulnerability?

"Here we are"

Pushing all the books into one arm she managed to open the door with her free hand before catching the books again. Using her shoulder she pushed the door open Laura was not filming for once instead she was sleeping face down on her desk face first into an English book. She had probably stayed up all night to finish her English paper.

"Just set them on the bed"

"Does it matter which one?"

"The one on the right"

"Ok"

Setting the books down Evelyn separated them into smaller stacks so they wouldn't all fall over. Lafontaine kept an eye on the blonde as she went to wake up Laura.

"Hey, Laura come one wake up"

The red head lightly shook the journalists shoulder till her head shot up. The sudden movement knocked her text books to the floor.

"What! Who!? Oh its just you Lafontaine" Laura rested a hand on her pounding chest hoping to calm herself.

Shaking her head at the brunette's antics Evelyn decided to clean up the new mess.

"Come on I got some books from the library that might help" Called Lafontaine as she went to get the sleepy girl her coco, It was a well-known fact the girl couldn't function without it.

"Good then we can keep going with the- um who are you?" Laura had finally noticed the new arrival when Evelyn set her text books back on her desk.

"Oh this is Evelyn she helped me carry the books to your room cause they weigh at least a hundred pounds" explained Lafontaine as she set Laura's Coco down.

"Oh well that's nice thanks we really needed them"

"What for?"

Laura and Lafontaine shared a look. They didn't know if they should include someone new to their group since it was dangerous enough already and Carmilla would have their heads if they let it slip what they were doing.

"oh just some research?" Laura was a terrible liar.

Evelyn frowned but let it go not many people checked out books on ancient cults, vampire society, and the curses of the undead for some light reading even with the kind of school that Silas was.

"Cool"

"So um Evelyn what's your major or have you found one?" Laura was curious about the blonde maybe they could have a friend that wasn't supernatural for once.

"Oh I uh don't go here, I'm just visiting" Evelyn leaned back against the bed with her hands in her pockets nervously biting her lip.

"Really? Well who are you visiting maybe we know them or could help you find them?" Laura was happy to help the shy girl.

"Well I was gonna head to student services but I guess you guys could help me if you don't mind that is"

"Oh no we would be happy to help this campus is huge so it's easy to get lost"

"Seriously it's a maze" Lafontaine threw in knowing from experience how hard it was to navigate without a map.

The door swung open and a tired Carmilla sauntered in throwing her bag on the floor and going for the fridge.

"Hey cupcake what's got you all a buzz? I could hear you chattering from down the-"

Looking up Carmilla froze.

"I am not that loud and we were trying to help so its... Carmilla?"

"What are you doing here?" the vampire stared at the new blonde her gaze hard almost unforgiving.

"That's not much of a welcome but I guess I shouldn't really expect one" Evelyn jammed her hands in her pockets and nervously swung her foot, lightly tapping the computer chair.

"What's going on?" Laura looked between Carmilla and the blonde cautiously.

"What are you doing here?" Carmilla repeated her voice was empty and a little cold making Evelyn wince.

"Carmilla who is she?" demanded Laura

Lafontaine was already texting Danny to come to Laura's cause if Carmilla was freaking out then this chick was definitely bad news she just hoped the red head came in time.

"Who is she?!"Laura was starting to panic she had no clue what was going on and was starting to freak out with Carmilla being so distant. Sensing her roommates panic and Lafontaine's fear Carmilla needed to tell them before they freaked out and she went on instinct because that wouldn't do them any good.

"She's my sister"

**...**

**...**

**should I continue? leave a review or pm me if you have questions**

**ECHOXKNOX OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

**...**

**well here's chapter two hope you like it. **

**...**

**...**

Laura was at a loss for words she had no clue what to do, say, or even think her mind had shut down.

_"__She's my sister" _

Those words were spinning around in her mind creating so many questions her curiosity was a raging fire burning out the panic and fear that had once been not seconds ago. Carmilla had a sister? How old was she? Were they from the same era? Did they share the same maker? Where has she been? Does she know about the missing girls? Why show up now?

Laura could feel a head ach coming on but there was nothing she could do till Carmilla gave the word that it was safe or if the needed to run. Something needed to be said but the raven haired vampire remained silent her eyes bored into the small blonde across from them watching her every move.

"You two out, now"

"But Carmilla-"

"Now Laura"

The brunette left no room for argument she was going to keep them safe even from her own siblings if she had to and that included Evelyn. Lafontaine grabbed Laura's hand and dragged her out of the room slamming the door shut behind them. Evelyn sighed and lowered her head, eyes glued to the floor. She wasn't used to getting the cold shoulder, from mother and their brother yes, but not Mircalla.

"What are you doing here Evelyn?" Carmilla kept her voice cold and her face blank. She might love Evelyn but that didn't mean she wasn't here for a reason, none of her "siblings" ever showed up without a reason and it was never a good reason.

"I finished my task and mother asked me to come here when she said you were here I couldn't help but at least try to see you before I leave again… it's been years since I saw you last Mircalla" Evelyn's voice faded to a whisper towards the end.

She was deeply saddened that her older sister wasn't the slightest bit happy to see her, even after she was freed from her prison she was always overjoyed to see her no matter what and now it was as if she was trying to kill her with her stinging glare. Only their brother openly showed his hatred for her, Mother had the decency to pretend they didn't exist or at least make it a quick but painful slap before going back to business. So Mircalla's coldness hurt more than either of her other family member's usual reactions this was her sister the only one she had left so why was she so distant?

"What did she tell you?" Carmilla asked it truly pained her to act this way but there were more lives at stake than just hers.

"Who? Mother? She hasn't told me anything just to come here"

"And she couldn't have just asked about your progress over the phone?"

"Mircalla we both know she likes to berate you in person when you report in"

"True" Carmilla sighed finally allowing herself to relax from her rigid stance.

"Mircalla what brought this on? Was it something I did or this place, what? You've never been so cold or hostile towards me maybe towards William but never me" Evelyn couldn't hide the hurt and Carmilla couldn't meet her sister's eyes. It was true and she felt terrible for it but she had to be cautious from here on out till mother made her move.

"I'm sorry Evie but I have to watch my back, mother has already made it clear that she isn't happy with me and has her little boy watching me so I don't slip up"

"Brother's here?" Evelyn was genuinely surprised. William and Mircalla hated each other from the day they met to the day they were all reunited. Mother knew of their deep seated hatred so why have him watch their sister?

"Yes and he's a pain in a very unmentionable place"

"That wasn't the wisest thing but maybe that's why she asked me to come" Evelyn shrugged as her brows furrowed.

"Wait why would she need me to watch you?"

Carmilla shook her head "report in and have her tell you because if you don't react then she'll know I told you"

"oh.. ok" Evelyn nervously rubbed her arms still uncomfortable with the whole thing. She didn't like not being in the loop but she also didn't like an angry Mother because the woman could be as soft as silk one moment then sharp as barbed wire the next.

Carmilla ran a hand through her raven locks watching how uncomfortable Evelyn was she couldn't help feeling worse for the cold act. Sighing she closed the distance between them and pulled her sister into a hug. They both relaxed and enjoyed the comfort in it because Evelyn hadn't been lying when she said it had been years since they'd last seen each other. For decades Mother had kept her busy in Europe collecting artifacts, heirlooms, and anything else the elder vampire deemed important. Such a task might not seem all that time consuming but she had to buy, negotiate, and steal to get what Mother wanted the task that took time, planning, and unimaginable patience which Evelyn had unlike William and his rashness or Mircalla's lack of interest.

"I missed you Evie really I have but things are getting bad and I didn't want you to get sucked into this mess but it looks like Mother wants me to be more compliant" muttered Carmilla

"I know sister but we have each other so it isn't as bad" Evelyn knew it was a small light in their perpetual night but that was life for them under Mother's ever watchful eyes.

"I just wish I could have some breathing room" pulling away Carmilla flopped on her bed throwing an arm over her eyes.

"She has me under her thumb and it's getting harder to breath even if I don't actually need to, but you get what I mean"

"I do Mircalla really I do, you know how after your… grounding she wouldn't let us feed without her say so and that smothering power play lasted a good fifty years till she thought we were obedient enough to leave the house and start doing things again" Evelyn reminded her as she crawled on to the bed. Leaning back against the wall she moved Mircalla's legs so they were in her lap, this was a position they took when it was just the two of them the few times they were together.

Sighing Carmilla moved her arm glancing at Evelyn she smiled it was good to see her sister again she only hoped mother wouldn't ship her off so soon.

"I should probably tell you that my name is Carmilla here just so the others don't get confused"

"Back to that old one?"

"Yeah I figured why not change it up again besides I like Carmilla"

"Me too, it has an exotic feel to it the way it rolls off the tongue when said properly"

"So does Evelyn but I like Evangeline far better"

Evelyn frowned shaking her head slowly "No.. Evangeline is dead Carmilla and the name is going to stay that way"

Carmilla sat up on her elbows. "But that's your name Evie"

"That hasn't been my name for a long time Carmilla so please let it rest" Evelyn gave her a sideways glance she wasn't angry, no she could never be angry with her sister, but sad and the plea shown in her eyes.

"Fine that's one pseudonym I will try not to mention again"

"Thank you, now should I throw open the door and let your roommate fall on her face or let them in nicely?"

They smirked at each other.

They could hear Laura, Lafontaine, and Danny trying to listen in on them and judging by their frustrated sighs they were failing. Carmilla raised a brow before sitting up and gently moving Evelyn's hands from her legs before sauntering to the door and throwing it open. Laura squeaked and fell forward with Lafontaine only to be caught by Carmilla, who didn't bother hiding her amused smirk.

"Hello there cupcake, gingers"

"What happened?" Laura was looking at Carmilla with unveiled caution. She didn't expect the usually gloomy vampire to be so happy especially when she had been ready to kill only a few moments ago.

"What?"

"One second your all serious and scary now your back to moody and sarcastic" Laura eyed the blonde who was still on Carmilla's bed.

"Well for now we have nothing to worry about"

"For now?" Danny glared at the vampire before turning her attention to blonde. It was always hard to believe that someone was a vampire in the first place and this girl could be easily mistaken for the quiet, shy girl you see in the back of the room but if she knew Carmilla then there was no doubt she was a vampire.

"Look things may or may not get hectic depending on what my mother wants with my sister but-"

"Wait your sister?" that caught Danny's attention.

"I thought they would have filled you in when you got here gingersnap"

Carmilla smirked at Danny's discomfort and waved her hand towards Evelyn.

"Gingersnap, my sister Evelyn, Evelyn, Gingersnap"

"It's Danny" the huntress corrected glaring at the vampire.

"Eh details"

Laura bit her lip looking between Carmilla and Evelyn

"So your sisters?"

"Yeah same mother different father"

"What?"

"We had different families but were "raised" by mother after we died" Carmilla explained ignoring Evelyn's wide yet cautious eyes.

"Oh"

The room went quiet at the thought of the elder vampire. It was always funny how feared Mother was even when she wasn't in the room everyone was terrified of her. Evelyn bit her lip she could cut through the tension with a sword if she still carried one sadly the laws had changed with time but she would have to make due with words.

"Look I have to go but I'm happy I got to see you even if only for a moment"

Hugging her sister as tightly as her superior strength allowed without crushing her she took a deep unneeded breath taking in Carmilla's chocolate and floral perfume scent wanting to remember it in case she had to leave. Finally pulling away she gave the others an apologetic smile and decided to politely walk out instead of using her super speed. They all stood there in silence not knowing what to say or where to go from there till Laura couldn't help it anymore.

"So you have a sister?"

Carmilla rolled her eyes.

"It's gonna be a long day"

**...**

**...**

**so that was chapter 2 leave a review or pm me if you have any questions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**...**

**...**

**thanks for all the favorites and follows!**

**Here's chapter 3 you met Evelyn, the girls reacted to her now there's a few more who need to have a word with her.**

**...**

**...**

Walking to the dean's office was short and yet still as nerve-wracking as every time she went to see her Mother. The fear that her mother's presence invoked was always there but they all dealt with it in their own way, William ignored it and did his best to act as if it didn't affect him, Carmilla acknowledged it but acted with caution, and Evelyn submitted to it without question. She was the youngest of all the children Mother made and therefore the one to be most affected.

It really sucked to be the youngest Evelyn was naturally shy and avoided conflict at all costs so when she became a vampire she was always acting on fight or flight till she finally got her head together. The others, way back when there were over fifty of them, would tease her and took advantage of her submissive nature till Carmilla stepped in thus solidifying the sister bond between them.

Over time Evelyn came into her own and with age became a force to be reckoned with but Mother didn't have her as an enforcer, she had her be a messenger, a decoy, and a collector. Each task was more important than the last and that showed her worth unlike so many of her siblings who had.. "Outlived their usefulness" as William put it and now she was going to see what Mother wanted next and she could only hope she hadn't out lived her usefulness too.

Walking up to the secretary's desk she smiled politely to the woman who was furiously typing away.

"Hi I'm here to talk to the dean"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes it should be under Evelyn Brochard" her last name rolled of her tongue her French accent only came to the surface when she said it aside from that she could have been an American teen.

"oh yes go right in and be sure to knock"

"yes ma'am"

Nodding to the secretary Evelyn walked up to the thick oak door knowing full well Mother could hear her through it like paper. Knocking lightly she waited for the cold "Enter" before turning the knob. The office was the same as every other room that Mother owned clean, cold, and designed to perfection. The only other person in the room stood by the large window behind the heavy desk their stance was stiff and ramrod straight and no drill sergeant in the history of the military would ever be able to invoke as much terror as her icy glare.

Evelyn stopped an arms-length from the desk, her hands folded behind her back and her eyes remained glued to the desk. It didn't matter that she wasn't looking up she could feel that icy gaze on her like the morning frost that winter brought.

"Hello Evelyn"

"Hello Maman"

"Did you get that ceremonial dagger from the museum?"

"Yes they think it was lost when the buyer changed planes and is now locked away in the vaults with everything else"

"Good"

The silence hung in the air as Mother went through her mental list checking off things. Evelyn had to remind herself not to fidget keeping perfectly still she could have been a statue if it weren't for her blinking.

"Evelyn I have a new task for you"

"Yes Mother"

"I need you to look at me Evelyn so you can… understand the severity of the situation"

Evelyn swallowed it took everything in her not to give into her instincts and run. Slowly she brought her eyes away from the safety of the desk and up to those of her Mother. It was terrifying and if she were still able to sweat she would be drenched. Barely holding the icy gaze she nodded for Mother to continue.

"You understand that I need these girls like I always do but your sister is putting up unneeded resistance stopping me from getting them which makes it harder than it needs to be and not only that but her roommate is drawing attention to this school and my operations so I want you to put a stop to it I hope you will put in more of an effort than William, your brother isn't helping he has been eating the girls before they get to me" the venom in her Mother's voice made her flinch as if she was slapped but she managed hold her gaze.

"I need you to be the elder sibling for once and keep them inline because I am needed elsewhere and I can't have them killing any more students or each other while I'm gone"

"Yes mother"

"I am counting on you to keep a tight leash on William, he's been getting more and more belligerent at least your sister is just moping around wallowing in self-pity and when she does fight back its only with words, he has been killing the girls and been raising suspicion from the nearby towns with him kidnapping and killing girls if he doesn't get his act together then you might not have a brother anymore"

Evelyn felt her stomach drop. There were only three of them left and mother was going to kill William. Out of fifty children only three remained in over four hundred years, three! This was bad very, very bad.

Mother's steely gaze turned away from the window and back to Evelyn as she processed this new task. It was funny because although they weren't related they could look like mother and daughter, Mother and her shared the same blonde hair though Evelyn's was a little lighter and she had soft sky blue eyes while Mother had darker hair and harsh ice shards that cut into any and all who met her gaze.

The physical resemblance was both a gift and a curse depending on who you talked to, William hated her for it saying that was the only reason she was alive. Carmilla thought it made her perfect for playing the part of the deans daughter even if Carmilla was playing the part as the lure she always thought Evelyn should have done it but Mother was never one to take suggestions from the minions as Carmilla put it.

"I will do my best mother"

"Good now take these and get settled in I will be leaving soon and I want them to know you're here before I leave and that you are my eyes and ears understand?"

"Yes mother"

Evelyn took the room key and paper listing the room number and floor.

"I'm counting on you Evelyn"

Mother looked her in the eye giving a silent warning that failure was NOT an option.

"Yes Mother"

Bowing her head Evelyn took the key and left knowing there would be no further reason for her to stand around aimlessly when she had a new job to do. Leaving the Dean's office Evelyn didn't feel as relieved as she thought she would in fact she felt worse. She wasn't one to fail at things sure she might screw up every now and then but that's why she was quick on her feet and could find a solution. This wasn't about artifacts though this was about the lives of her and her siblings and one false move could get them all killed. Leaning against the back wall of the administration building Evelyn closed her eyes and prayed to the gods to give her strength because even a vampire didn't have the strength needed for this big of a job.

"I'm so screwed"

**...**

**...**

**so that's chapter 3 leave a review or pm me if you have questions.**

**...**


	4. Chapter 4

**...**

**...**

**so heres the next chapter sorry if it seems slow but I have stuff planned and I have to figure it out a bit more before I put it up so hold on alright?**

**ok on with the show!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Carmilla groaned as the sound of knocking woke her from her blessed slumber. Pushing back the covers she cracked an eye open to check her phone because if it was before eight o'clock at night there was no way she was leaving her bed. Sadly, her phone said nine. Huffing she slipped out of bed and ran a hand through her hair not caring if she looked presentable. She went to the door and all but ripped it off the hinges she was tired and wanted sleep and she couldn't get that with all the racket!

"What?!"

"Sorry if I woke you but we need to talk"

Carmilla brushed her bangs out of her face to get a better look at Evelyn. The younger vampire looked terrified, without further questioning Carmilla pulled the blonde into a hug and closed the door behind her. Leading the blonde back to her bed Carmilla sat them down and pulled the blankets around them.

"Take some deep breaths Evie you need to calm down"

"I can't Carmilla there's too much at stake now and-and Je ne sais pas si je peux le manipuler diable Je sais que je ne peux pas! I have never in my second life been entrusted with such a task and I-"

"Wait, wait Evie your falling back into French, what does mother want you to do?" Carmilla needed to know what was causing her sister such distress and this might be the only time she could get new Intel on Mother's plans.

Licking her lips Evelyn weighed her options she might be helping Carmilla stop whatever it was mother wanted her to do but she might get some help when dealing with William besides she needed the whole story about her sister's roommate and the whole mess her sister had gotten herself into.

"Well I um.. I have good news, bad news, and terrible news"

"That's a lot of news"

"Yeah well with everything Mothers told me I figure you would take it differently"

Carmilla sighed "you might as well tear the Band-Aid off and just let me have it"

"Alright well I think you'll be happy because mother is leaving for a while"

"What! why?"

"Sorry it didn't come up as I tried to keep what little back bone I have from melting to the floor"

"Yeah sorry"

"It's alright but the next part you might not be so happy about"

"Why?"

"Because Mother wants me to stop your roommate from drawing further suspicion to Silas and us in general but I thought I should warn you…she didn't set any limits"

Carmilla buried her face in her hands, this was bad Mother wasn't playing around anymore she wanted it to stop and once the word was given it had to be carried out or someone's head would roll. Carmilla liked-ok more than liked Laura but she didn't want Evelyn to die! this was her sister of over two hundred years and now they were all in danger.

"Look sister I can tell you're in a bad spot but you need to tell me what's going on because I don't want to walk into this blind"

"Evie its… complicated"

"I don't care, I don't want to walk into the dark without a candle"

"People don't use candles anymore"

"I don't care! I need more than just a sick'em girl"

"Your right" Carmilla sighed there was no winning she had to tell Evie everything if she wanted to convince her not to kill Laura or any of the other lab monkeys even Danny.

"well I guess I better start at the beginning of this train wreak so about three months back Mother gave me a call telling me to come to this school…."

Carmilla and Evie sat together as the brunette told her sister everything, every detail of her stay at Silas, her roommate, and the investigation about the missing girls, all of it. Carmilla even told her about her attraction to the tiny journalist no matter how annoying she seemed her heart was in the right place and Carmilla couldn't help but find that enduring. Evelyn sat there listening as her sister's voice was no longer snarky or monotonous but happy and full of life even in their undead state it was obvious that she had a spark in her eyes that she hadn't seen since long before Elle.

Evie loved her sister's voice and the renewed passion in it but this only made her job harder because mother might want her to do something that would destroy her sister and she just couldn't do that. Frowning to herself Evelyn tried to think of a way for them to keep everyone happy but there wasn't enough information and the possibilities were extremely slim.

They were both leaning back against the wall Carmilla hugged Laura's pillow to her chest and Evelyn held the blanket around her shoulders both of them deep in thought. It was going to take time and a hell of a lot of work but they might be able to think up something given time and the two of them together but they would have to wait till Mother left to do anything and Evelyn still had to pay Will a visit.

"So what'd you think Evie?"

"I think you're screwed but you always were the trouble maker out of the fifty of us well three of us now"

"Ugh it's so depressing"

"I know" Evie leaned resting her head on Carmilla's shoulder.

The pair stayed like that even as the voices of Laura and Danny echoed down the hall way announcing their arrival. Laura smiled as she opened the door laughing at something Danny had said the pair came to a halt the moment they saw the pair on the bed. Danny's smile dropped and she openly glared at the vampires making Evelyn shrink back into the blanket a little while Laura simply cleared her throat.

"Um hi again"

"What's up butter cup?" Carmilla casually wrapped an arm around Evelyn offering the younger vampire some comfort.

"Your sister's here"

"Yeah I think we all kind of know that"

"Well yesterday we didn't really get a chance to talk to her before she had to go and you kept quiet" Laura was biting her lip trying to hold back the numerous questions she was dying to ask.

Sensing the tiny blondes burning curiosity Carmilla turned to Evelyn who was still eyeing Danny. Honestly she didn't know what to make of the redheaded girl she was taller than her by a great height, didn't care that they were vampires, and openly glared at them even when she didn't know Evelyn. All this hostility was making her uneasy and the blonde was bouncing on the balls of her feet with a million questions on the tip of her tongue and Evelyn didn't know if she could handle both girls being in the same room as her.

"What'd you think Evie? You don't have to answer her questions if you don't want to" Carmilla offered the out but it was up to Evie if she took it.

Biting her lip Evelyn glanced from Laura to Danny they were a bit much but as long as Carmilla was there she could handle it.

"I'll stay for a while besides I wanted to meet your little crush"

Carmilla rolled her eyes and playfully shoved the smaller vampire.

The pair's playfulness set Laura at ease smiling she set her books on the shared desk and sat across from them in her office chair. Danny was still cautious of the vampires and chose to sit on Laura's bed ready to pull the blonde away at a moment's notice.

"Oh there's so much to talk about and now that I finally have a chance to ask I don't know where to start!" Laura gushed

"I have no clue what're talking about but ask away I guess" Evelyn shrugged she didn't know if Laura would be this excitable all the time but she hoped she would calm down with time.

"well I guess we could start with Carmilla"

"What about me?" The brunette frowned

"I don't know has she always been this gloomy and broody?"

Carmilla huffed folding her arms Evelyn smiled.

"Actually she's happiest I've seen her in ages"

"What?!"

"Yeah right now she's the happiest I've ever seen her even when she's scowling like that"

Evelyn bumped her sister's shoulder making the brunette smile against her will. There was no fighting it when Evelyn was around she was just so cute nothing could keep her from smiling around her.

"Please she's been broody since day one" Laura smiled beside what she'd said she liked seeing the vampire smile so freely.

"That's just an act and underneath that broody, badass exterior is my kind, considerate and loving sister"

"Quiet you" Carmilla lightly shoved the blonde rolling her eyes here reputation was in shambles there was no way to salvage it not now.

"I told you!" Laura smiled triumphantly folding her arms across her chest

"Traitor" muttered Carmilla making the blondes smirk.

Danny watched them interact laughing and talking and it was… weird. Carmilla was trying to hide her smile, and not her snarky smile or her smug one but a genuine smile. Shifting her gaze from Carmilla to Evelyn, Danny tried to figure her out. It was hard since they'd only just met but she needed to gather as much info as possible because there was no telling whose side these vampires was on.

They talked for what felt like hours retelling stories of their "youth" so to speak and Danny found it hard to keep glaring at them. Carmilla was actually smiling a real smile not her smirk or sneer a genuine smile and Laura was laughing so hard she nearly fell out of her chair. Evelyn was slowly coming out of her shell and didn't seem so hesitant to talk any more as she told story after story of their misadventures.

"You guys just kept moving the statue?" asked Laura fascinated by the vampires tales of their past shenanigans.

" yeah but It didn't last long because they kept barely missing us so we had to hide on the roof till night fall" Evelyn shook her head thinking of how stupid they'd been.

"Hey the statue of David was priceless so why not show its perfection to the people?"

"I don't know maybe because it's a statue of a naked guy and every man who saw it would feel inferior to him in **_every_** way if you know what I mean" Evelyn somehow managed to keep a straight face before they all busted out laughing.

They were all having such a good time Danny couldn't help liking the blonde vampire. She was skittish but the more Carmilla talked the more she opened up and she told more embarrassing stories about Carmilla so Danny could like the girl a little more for giving her ammo for future fights that were bound to happen. As their laughter slowly came to a stop she noticed Evelyn's pocket vibrate catching her breath the blonde checked her phone and her smile dropped.

"What is it?" Carmilla glanced from Evelyn to her phone wondering what her mother wanted her little sister to do now.

"Its uh.. nothing look I have to go but if I can I'll come see you tomorrow"

Hugging Carmilla she gave the others a wave before heading out she dropped her smile as soon as she left the room. She had checked in with Carmilla but now she had to inform William of her arrival and of his current situation which sucked because he was an ass. Leaving the dorms she headed for the frat houses according to Carmilla, Will was in one of them.

The walk to the frat housing was long but she didn't mind because there were few times she actually had to walk and enjoy the scenery when Mother had her running around all the time. It was nearly three by now so the students would be heading back to their dorms she hoped that William wouldn't put up a fight besides she was tired from all that talking. Don't get her wrong she loved her sister and talking about their youth and what not but after what happened with Carmilla, Mother made sure that they never had the chance to make friends or had the proper skills for conversation unless it was for luring in girls but she left the older ones for that because Evelyn was just too shy for it.

It really sucked being the youngest she wasn't strong enough to handle turf wars or have enough knowledge to handle research but there was no way she could do the luring because she wasn't sociable or cold hearted. It was odd that when Mother had first started teaching her their ways she never taught her to be a lure, when she taught all the girls to do that which made them a little wary of her. If mother didn't teach you something it usually meant you weren't going to be around long yet here she was the last three of fifty which made her wonder why mother even changed her in the first place.

Shaking her head she pushed those thoughts aside it wouldn't do well to ponder such things. Looking around she realized she was at the Zeta house.

"How convenient"

Walking up the steps she took a deep breath before raising her hand to press the doorbell. She could hear about twenty sets of footsteps but the closest one ran to the door first the door flew open and a handsome guy smiled down at her.

"Hey"

"Uh hi I'm looking for Will?"

"Damn he's a lucky guy" he turned just as she felt her lunch try to make a reappearance swallowing she shook her head that was just gross.

"HEY WILL! THERES A CUTE BLONDE LOOKING FOR YA!"

The brunette turned back to her and smiled an "attractive" smile till Will's familiar footsteps caught her attention. She knew each of her siblings footsteps Carmilla's were laid back while William's were more of a march even after all these centuries he still retained his solider like mannerisms. When he saw her he smiled a "sweet" smile but she could see the anger in his eyes.

"Hey Evelyn long time no see"

"Yeah I wanted to see if you could go for a walk with me so we could catch up"

"Yeah I'll show you around campus"

"Nice man"

The vampires stared at the guy till Will couldn't keep the look of disgust off his face.

"Dude that's my sister!"

"Oh dud I'm sorry she's just blonde and cute and- wait no I mean she's nice looking but uh-"

"dude just stop" shaking his head he took Evelyn's arm and dragged her away from the Zeta house in a very brotherly manner till they reached an enclosed garden that belonged to the botany club. He pulled his hand away and sneered at her the frat boy act was gone in the blink of an eye.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too Will"

"Just get to the point Evelyn"

Standing up straight she glared at Will, he always had to be so hostile.

"Mother wants me to keep you from killing anymore girls as well as stop sister's roommate from bringing more attention to the school"

"Why not just let me take care of it or better yet get off her ass and do it herself!"

Evelyn hissed making him crouch they might be brother and sister but this was their sire he was talking about and without her they would both be dead.

"Watch your mouth!"

"Or what you'll tell mother?"

"No or I will rip your tongue out"

"Those are some pretty big words coming from the vampire who's afraid of her own shadow"

"Shut up!"

"Or what you'll hiss at me? Really**_ Evangeline_** you're pathetic"

"Watch it **_William_** because at this point I am the only thing keeping you alive!"

He frowned.

"What?"

"You heard me, Mother found out about your late night snacking habit and now she's just trying to see the down side in killing you because at this point she wouldn't hesitate"

"She wouldn't do that"

"Why not? You've stopped her from getting fifteen girls that she knows of there have probably been hundreds but she's only noticed the few that went missing"

She could see he was starting to realize just how far in he was his eyes were wide almost scared but when he looked up he glared at her shaking his head.

"No mother needs me she wouldn't kill me, not now not never!"

"That's what the last forty-seven children thought and look where they are now" she waved her hands around the empty gardens.

"Gone, dust nothing more than a memory"

"She won't do that to me!"

"She will unless you get your act together and get some self-control!"

William growled ready to strike when his phone went off. They stayed in their crouches waiting for the other to move when he took out his phone.

"Hello?... yes, I'll be there in a minute… yes mother"

Hanging up he glared at her one last time before flitting away. She stayed in her crouch for another five minutes before falling to her knees releasing a shaky breath, her shoulders slumped and her head hung low. She wasn't a fighter but she could put up a front when it came to Mother, she couldn't help being the loyal little minion she was. It was terrible but she owed her so much, how do you betray the one who gave you a second chance at life?

Shaking her head she decided to go back to her new dorm and try to sort this all out because the moment Mother left all hell would break loose. Looking up at the cloudy sky in hopes of a sign Evelyn was so wrapped up in her thoughts she missed the flash of red making its way back to the entrance of the garden.

**...**

**...**

**translation : **I don't know if I can handle it heck I know I can't**!**

**well that was chapter 4 if i got the French wrong you can blame google translate because i know nothing about French, anyway hope you liked it leave a review if there's a pulse out there.**

**...**

**...**


	5. Chapter 5

**...**

**...**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES!**

**Heres chapter 5 hope you like it its from danny's point of view for a change i'll see what happens afer.**

**...**

**...**

Danny couldn't quite wrap her head around it she was in her dorm re-stringing her bow as she replayed the entire thing in her head again and again.

Evelyn was called back to Silas to stop Laura from finishing her insane investigation and keep Will from killing more girls, which was good but also bad because that meant they were being used for the ritual thing. The girl was a problem and it seemed anyone with a connection to Laura was trouble but the tiny journalist couldn't keep herself out of trouble the girl was a danger magnet.

Shaking her head she set down her bow and went to her arrows making sure they were in good condition she couldn't be the second in command with faulty arrows. It was a hunter's tradition to make their own arrows to show not only their skills in marksmanship but also craftsmanship. It had taken a month or so but Danny was good with her hands and took to arrow making just as quickly as she had to her bow. Being a hunter was second nature to the red head and she loved it running through the forest, hunting with her sister's, the tight knit family they had created. It was truly a sister hood that would last to their dying day and Danny couldn't be prouder to be a part of it.

Thinking of hunting she set down the arrow she'd been making as her mind wandered back to Carmilla's "sister". Evelyn was supposed to be watching Will and stop Laura but the brunette vampire had been all smiles since Evelyn's last visit so either Carmilla was in on it or she had no clue as to what her sister was going to do. Danny's green eyes narrowed if Carmilla wasn't going to do something about Evelyn then she would and she would do it the only way she knew how. Putting away her bow and arrows she went to her dresser and pulled out the top drawer under the dozens of shirts and tank-tops were a couple of stakes she'd made when they'd first caught Carmilla along with her hunting knife that was used when a hunter made the kill shot they got to make the first cut.

Unsheathing the large blade she twirled it between her fingers watching it shine in the sunlight. It would be best if she observed her prey before making her move as all great hunter she must be patient. Nodding to herself Danny sheathed the knife and slipped it into her back pocket before grabbing a long sleeve button up she rolled up the sleeves for full mobility and tucked a stake in each sleeve for easy access and to keep it hidden. Grabbing her phone she headed for the door she needed to find the blonde from there she would observe and make mental notes.

Leaving the summer society she headed towards student housing, Those who were part of the summer society had their own housing away from the other dorms to help with the sisterly bonding but right now she wanted to see if the vampire was really tempting herself by living with humans. Honestly she couldn't let the blonde attack anyone so why not check in and see if there were any blood trails. Heading in she checked the student assignment binder it had every name and room number so Evelyn was bound to be in it if she was staying there.

Flipping through the binder Danny scanned the pages Evelyn was a somewhat unique name so it was bound to stand out she only hoped that the girl was actually in the binder otherwise the dean could have just given her room and board. Shaking her head Danny pressed on she couldn't let one little thing set her back. Danny hated that the book was in alphabetical order but it was by last name and she had no idea what Evelyn's last name was she'd thought it was the same as Carmilla's or the Deans but it wasn't so she had to look through the thing without a clue.

Getting frustrated she went to slam the binder closed when she spotted it on the last page in black ink.

Bochard, Evelyn, room 659

Taking out her phone Danny took a picture of it for memory sake. Stuffing her phone in her pocket she debated going to the room now or later it would be embarrassing if she got caught in Evelyn's room maybe she could find the blonde in a more public setting. Sadly she didn't think that idea would work, Evelyn seemed painfully shy even with her sister around so what were the chances of her being around people without Carmilla's presence?

Deciding to go see some of her society sisters Danny figured they could help her brain storm she would just change the situation a bit and make it seem a little less supernatural. Leaving the dorms she was about to head back to the summer societies lodge when she spotted the blonde. Evelyn was walking with her hands in her pockets glancing around skittish as always but still kept her head held high.

Following the blonde she made sure to keep her distance. It wouldn't do to get herself noticed or caught she didn't want to have to fight the vampire out in the open but at the same time she didn't want her to get away. Following the blonde throughout campus was tiring but necessary if she was to learn anything about her. The blonde stopped at random places like the theater building, the library, and sorority row. None of those places had any connection to Evelyn or the rest of the gang as far as Danny knew but she still made a mental note to have Lafontaine check it out later. As she followed Evelyn Danny realized they had passed the cafeteria twice this made a full circle around campus. Danny frowned this was getting ridiculous.

Was the blonde making a mental map of the school? Was she looking for someone? Was she meeting someone? What was she up to?

Evelyn stopped at the edge of the forest that surrounded the campus she was looking out into the trees with a soft smile on her lips. It was definitely different from the constant look of fear or worry that the blonde wore most the time but she had only been there a couple of days. If Danny could get closer without detection she would but Vampires had amazing hearing in fact should Evelyn have heard her by now?

Peeking out from her hiding spot she watched the vamp walk up to the closest tree running her hands over the bark. Her fingers followed the groves and crack in it like lines on a map that soft smile still on her lips. From what Danny had seen the blonde was quiet, cautious, and very shy, of course being around Carmilla helped but after watching her walk around campus Danny had learned a lot more than she thought she would.

When around large crowds Evelyn would shy away, almost as if she were waiting for them to turn around and attack her. When she was alone she was at ease smiling uncaring to anyone around her stuck in her own little world and yet she didn't notice or chose not to notice Danny, which made her question Evelyn's vampire instincts. Could the vamp seriously not here her walking around, crushing leaves under her sneakers? Or was she just a useless vampire like Carmilla? With every second she wasn't caught she was starting to think that was the case.

Turning her attention back to the blonde she watched her slowly start to weave through the trees with the grace of a dancer not a predator like Carmilla. No, Evelyn was too soft for that and Carmilla owned her nature while Evelyn… well Evelyn seemed entirely too human to be a vampire. Maybe that was it.. whenever she was around the blonde vamp it was hard to ignore that human likeness she still had and that made her seem vulnerable, it made Danny want to protect her but Evelyn was a vampire she was the top predator out there so why would she need protecting?

Evelyn was such a contradiction she was a killer yet she nearly had a panic attack when Laura bombarded her with questions. The vamp would openly cower when Danny glared at her and if she had to guess it the girl was probably frightened of her own shadow. Danny wanted to figure this girl out and sure enough she had the question was what would she do once she was done observing and went into action?

Watching the blonde dance through the trees she blew out a shaky breath.

_Why did vampires have to be so confusing?_

**...**

**so that was chapter 5, I know its short but I have finals so I wanted to write something for you guys anyway leave a review or pm me if you have questions prove there's a heart beat out there!**

**...**


	6. Chapter 6

**...**

**...**

**thanks for the review! every review gives this story another heart beat so thanks for the positivity!**

**ok heres a new chapter it has a bit of everything in it so I hope you like it, don't forget to leave a review or pm me if you have questions.**

**...**

**...**

_ pain…_

_… __pain_

_…__pain…_

_The pain was almost too much, her chest ached but not as much as her head which throbbed causing a whimper to fall from her lips. She couldn't breathe her nose was gushing blood, she was somehow alive but also conscious. The sound of heavy foot falls made her whimper again. She tried to curl into herself to hide but her body was too broken and weak to move, tears streamed down her swollen cheeks._

_The footsteps drew closer till they were right behind her. It didn't take long for her attacker to give her a harsh kick in the back rolling her across the floor till she hit the thick wooden wall. Groaning she coughed trying and failing to fill her lungs with air but even with her desperation she could only manage a few gasps because of the pain in her chest. Her attacker stumbled forward till they leaned against the wall, hovering over her they panted from exertion because destroying another person apparently took a great deal of energy they raised their leg their heavy boot ready to crush her. Looking up one last time she managed to see through one of her eyes though both were nearly swollen shut glaring through her tears she used what little energy she had left to spit at their feet._

_There was a wheezed breathe before the boot came down and- _

Jolting awake Evelyn hissed springing from her bed she crouched ready to tear out the throat of her attacker. When she scented the room she realized she was all alone in her dorm room. Her chest heaved as her eyes darted all around the room just waiting for her attacker to come at her but they never came and she slide to the floor. Holding her head in her hands she did her best to calm her unneeded breathing till she was able to lift her head.

"Cher Dieu, je déteste dormir"

She needed to find a way to sleep without nightmares, shaking her head she wanted to laugh at herself how long had she been trying to do that? What three hundred years now? It was no use she never had dreams or the rare dreamless sleep only nightmares because apparently she didn't need stress free sleep or sleep at all for that matter.

Climbing back into bed she grabbed her phone and leaned against the wall trying to keep her mind of those nightmares. It was early, five in the evening, she had only been asleep for a few hours. Rubbing her tired eyes she looked around her room, it was the standard cream colored walls with hard wood floors because no college was stupid enough to have carpet with college students. A closet, dresser, kitchenette, desk, and bathroom all the standard stuff and she had nothing of her own in there except her clothes but it was only when you looked in the drawers that it looked like someone lived there.

Knowing there was no way she would get anymore sleep, she went back to her phone there were three messages all from Carmilla.

**C: hey**

**C: R u ok? Haven't seen u…**

**C: if u need Blood I got some jus so u no**

Her sister was worried about her, which was sweet but there wasn't much to be done. Carmilla knew about her nightmares but no amount of therapy, hypnosis, or doctors would ever be able to help her. Her nightmares were one of the few things Mother had actually acknowledged about her. She had been curious at first but as time went on she went to say that it was simply her at war with herself. At first she didn't understand it but now a good three hundred years later she did because every time she woke up her Vampire instincts were in full force but that was the only time she ever used them other than when William was around. Because he liked to play dirty when they fought and her instincts always saved her from being staked.

When they were "reborn" they got a whole new side to them that all of them embraced but it varied in degrees of acceptance. Mother ,of course ruled with her beast, William was slowly being consumed by his, Carmilla's had been broken during her imprisonment and the pain of her loss but Evelyn could see it lurking in those dark eyes whenever Laura was scared or worried. Carmilla would do what she could to comfort her or make her smile even if only for a moment but Evelyn didn't know about herself or her beast. Sure it existed, she wouldn't be a vampire without it, but in all honesty she felt…defective. All her siblings had been confident, dangerous, and a force to be reckoned with but she wasn't, that's sort of a lie she can be scary but she could count on one hand the number of times she'd lost her temper and would still have fingers left over.

Sighing she ran a hand through her hair. She was so weird even her instincts didn't work right and she was a supernatural being how much weirder could she get? Looking up at the ceiling she wondered why mother had bothered to change her if she was going to be so strange, so uncomfortable in her own skin.

Pushing off the wall she grabbed her sneakers and jacket she didn't really need the jacket but she wouldn't have people being suspicious of her. It wouldn't do for her to be stuck in this funk she needed to go out for a walk and clear her head maybe go back into the woods for a while. Leaving it up to her feet she pulled on her jacket and just walked to nowhere in particular following the cement side walk that went through the school.

As she walked she squinted trying to ignore the sun as it caused her skin to tingle. It wasn't quite burning like it used to because it was going down but it still had an effect on her skin. She liked walking around during sunset it was the middle of the day, when day became night when the humans went to sleep and the vampires came out. She watched the students head back to their dorms getting ready for bed, homework, and all night parties at the Zeta's. Humans were so strange these days they had little energy by the end of the day and they wasted it on alcohol and meaningless sex.

Pushing thoughts of the humans away she continued her walk for a good half an hour before the winds picked up and she caught something… something familiar? Taking a deep breath she realized she had smelt it before it was a forest and leather scent. She'd caught it around her usual route a couple of times and twice when she was visiting her sister. Glancing over her shoulder she saw a familiar red head and did a double take when said red head's eyes widened. Coming to a stop Evelyn tilted her head watching the red head tension.

"Are..are you following me?" Evelyn frowned.

Danny had to think on her feet she couldn't be caught like this it was embarrassing enough she'd been caught but she wouldn't admit it if she didn't have to.

"No I was just going for a walk trying to get rid of some extra energy"

"Oh well that makes one of us..."

Danny didn't reply she simply watched the vampire making her a little self-conscious. Licking her lips Evelyn wracked her brain for the red heads name there were two red heads that she'd seen with her sister so she could only use one of two choices.

"You're Danny right?"

"Yeah"

Evelyn offered a small smile though it wasn't returned.

"Um would you maybe want to get coffee or something? I know it's late for you but its way too early for me and-"

"Your nocturnal I know, Laura complains about your sister staying up late all the time" Danny cut in she already knew this having to deal with Carmilla on a daily basis gave her firsthand knowledge on the annoyance that was the vampire roommate.

"oh…" Evelyn dropped her gaze she didn't like Danny's tone but she wasn't about to tell the red head that.

They stood in silence stuck in their heads Evelyn wanting to slowly back away till she could just flit back to the safety of her room and Danny wanting to just turn and run but being a huntress her pride wouldn't let her run from a fight but this wasn't a fight it was quite sad really. The proud huntress vs the scardy-cat vampire yeah that sounds like a fight but it wasn't a fight it was a failed attempt at conversation and observation on Danny's part. The red head had been staked outside Evelyn's housing till the blonde had emerged an hour ago which was odd because Carmilla never got up that early and Evelyn looked dead on her feet no pun intended.

"Well I'm gonna get some coffee have a nice night" Evelyn nodded to Danny and made her way towards the school Cafeteria letting out a shaky breath as she passed the red head. It was nerve wreaking being around that red head Evelyn was scared of her and that might be humiliating for a vampire to say but she had seen Danny out in the forest with her summer sisters when they hunted. The red head was a fearless hunter and that was nothing to scoff at the girl was a danger but she could keep her head down for now that was all she needed to do till William made his move.

Walking into the Cafeteria she went straight for the Café it was huge because one of the main fuel sources of the modern day college student besides Pizza, beer, and rumen noodles was coffee. Joining the line she waited patiently for the barista to take her order when she spotted another red head, Lafontaine, was two spots ahead of her. It would be nice to talk to someone other than her sister or be scared away by Danny as embarrassing as it is but she could use a friend maybe she could find a one in Lafontaine. The red head already knew what she was and after Carmilla's ok she had seemed alright with her so maybe there was hope.

Once she placed her order she followed the Red head to the side.

"Hey Lafontaine"

"Oh Hey Evelyn"

"How are you?"

"I'm alright what about you? You're up pretty early being uh you and all" Lafontaine wasn't about to say vampire out loud people thought they were weird enough as it was plus you never know who's listening.

"Yeah.. sleep doesn't come easy to me and sleeping pill's don't work on vampires so I have to make do with what sleep I can get"

"that sucks"

"Really does but what can you do?" Evelyn shrugged letting them fall into a comfortable silence.

They both stood off to the side waiting for their coffees but Lafontaine couldn't help being curious, the blonde had been there a week and yet they had rarely seen her. Carmilla said it wasn't important that she was there and to focus more on their investigation now that the Dean was gone. It was surprising to hear that the Dean was leaving because that meant the Mother of all evil wouldn't be breathing down their necks they could finally get down to business. Of course Will was still around but with Danny and Carmilla they would stand a chance but that brought her back to Evelyn. Whose side was the blonde on? She didn't really seem like the evil type but then she didn't really seem like a vampire either but that couldn't be right… getting an idea they turned to the vampire.

"Hey I was wondering if you would maybe come over to me and Perry's place, you know just to hang out or whatever"

Evelyn blinked surprised but still happy she didn't have to stumble through an attempt at asking if they could hang out or talk it looked like Lafontaine was doing it for her.

"Sure, right now or do you have plans?"

"Why not now?"

"Ok"

They got their coffees and head back to student housing Lafontaine sent a quick text to Perry warning the girl that they would be having supernatural company. They knew Perry was still upset at all the supernatural stuff but it was all around them whether she wanted to accept that or not which reminded her of just how weird their school really was. Shaking it off they lead Evelyn up the stairs to their dorm room opening the door they found a nervous Perry sitting on her bed with a plate of brownies on one side and a text book on the other her laptop was on her lap but she was too busy biting her nails to type.

"Hey Perry"

"Hey Lafontaine I see you uh brought a guest"

Perry was still trying (and failing) to ignore the supernatural's that seemed to be all around them.

"I hoped we could hang out you know, I mean we already know a ton of stuff about Carmilla so why not get to know Evelyn?"

"sure...um brownie?" she offered the plate a nervous smile on her lips Vampires, no matter how useless, still terrified her.

"yes please" Evelyn took one she took her time eating it sighing at the chocolaty goodness that was in her mouth.

"these are amazing!"

"thanks"

"Do they have chocolate chips in them?"

"Yes"

"Delicious, simply delicious" she sat on Lafontaine's bed when the genus gave her the go ahead and hummed in delight.

Perry smiled a little she was very proud of her baking skills and to have not one but two, centuries old vampires compliment you is very rewarding.

"Thank you it's nice to know someone noticed the chocolate chips Laura and Carmilla just scarf them down when they get the chance"

"It's not hard to see why they are amazing but I like to savor it just like I did the first time I had chocolate"

"When was that by the way?" asked Lafontaine sitting in between them on her office chair.

"What?" Evelyn frowned

"When did you first have chocolate? If you don't mind me asking" Lafontaine repeated

Evelyn sat chewing slowly trying to remember the exact date huffing when she couldn't remember.

"well I don't remember the exact date but it wasn't till after I had been a vampire for some time I remember I was at a party for this count because there was no way I would have been able to get anywhere near chocolate when I was human"

"Why is that?" Perry asked taking another bite of her own brownie.

Evelyn swallowed and glanced from Perry to Lafontaine they knew about her sister and had a basic summary of her life so it would be alright if she told them a little about herself right?

"I was a peasant from the French country side and dirt poor in fact dirt is too rich a word to describe how poor we were" shaking her head she continued to eat her brownie.

"that's terrible!" Perry was horrified.

"It was alright for what we had, we didn't know any better till we were older even then we didn't ask for much"

"we?" Lafontaine sat up that curiosity was back in those green eyes.

"Yes my sisters and I, I had two sisters even back then I was the youngest"

"What happened to them?" Perry asked nibbling on her brownie too curious about the blonde to pass up the chance to know more.

"oh the same as Carmilla's I suppose they grew old and eventually died I didn't really keep track of them but around the nineteen forties I got curios and looked up some of their decedents so I know that I have one relative still running around but aside from that I don't know"

"Why not contact them?" Lafontaine asked wiping her mouth.

"And tell them what? That I'm their eldest relative when I don't look a day older than twenty one? No thank you they would be a lot safer without me around may I have another?" she nodded to the brownies.

"oh yes have as many as you want I can always make more"

"Thanks you" taking another she leaned back against the wall nibbling on the hunk of chocolaty goodness.

" so you had sisters is that it or-"

"I had a mother and father like everyone else but my mother died a few years after I was born from disease so I never got to meet her and my father…" Evelyn swallowed "he.. um he-he was the nicest of people"

Looking down at the brownie in her hands she picked at it. Lafontaine took the hint and decided to change the subject to a hopefully less touchy subject.

"So when did you meet Carmilla or was she there when you um died?"

"Lafontaine!" Perry swatted the genus's arm shaking her head at the genus's insensitivity.

It was an awkward thing to ask but Lafontaine was too curious for their own good.

"No Perry its fine" Evelyn was relived to be off the topic of her family.

"I didn't meet Carmilla until nearly a year after my "death" Mother tried to keep the contact between siblings at a minimum till she knew we were of use or that she had a specific task for us, by then I was already a pretty good messenger so she sent me to give my sister her new orders"

Sighing she made sure to keep eye contact this time so they world understand just how important her sisterly bond was.

" One thing you have to know is that as the youngest I was easy prey for the others because they were so much stronger than me in ability and opinion so I was used to being pushed around and taken advantage of but when I met her she was the first of my siblings to ever show me kindness and after meeting later on and actually having a chance to talk she made sure to teach me how to defend myself, she even taught me how to fence which was quite useful later on when we had trouble or I had to defend myself in front of humans, Mother would have your head if you revealed yourself to a human that's why there are so few of us"

They all shuddered at the thought but Evelyn quickly pushed it away Mother wasn't there and by the time she got back hopefully they would have a plan to save Laura.

"So few? We thought there were hundreds of you" Perry frowned with how many times the Dean had been one step ahead of them there had to be someone watching them every step of the way.

"No there are only three of us left" Evelyn found her shoes really interesting at that point because she didn't want to think about their dwindling numbers it was too depressing for her taste and she was already paranoid about Will so why make it harder on herself?

Perry and Lafontaine shared a look. Three? How could there only be three? Carmilla, Evelyn, and Will? That was it? How could a centuries old evil vampire only have three minions?

"How can there be only three of you left!?" Perry stared wide eyed at the blonde.

"well not all of us could put up with Mothers standards, revealed themselves to humans, killed a prime ministers daughter you name it the list of reasons why there aren't more of us all comes down to Mother and how bad you screwed up" Evelyn shrugged, there was no real explanation sometimes mother would kill one of them just to get out her frustration, others were killed for their incompetents sometimes even for looking at her wrong, there was no real method to her madness.

"Wow.. just WOW" Perry took a big bit of her brownie to keep herself from swearing because she wasn't usually one to swear but right now she would have cussed out the Dean if she could but she didn't want to startle her guest.

Lafontaine shook their head they knew what Perry was about to say and was glad the fellow red head hadn't snapped then she might have scared Evelyn because as open as she was there was still that hesitance. Lafontaine could see it in her eyes and she was starting to warm up to them which was good because they all wanted to sort of get to know her. The blonde was mysterious and shy unlike Carmilla, who was dark and brooding, making her a breath of fresh air to them.

"So what do you do?"

"What?"

"I don't know all of you seem to do something Carmilla lures in the girls, Will ..um eats them so what do you do?"

"I used to be the messenger but with the technological advances I'm kind of obsolete so mother had me running errands, making deals, and doing whatever she orders me to really, cause I don't have anything else to do…" Evelyn shrugged not giving away all the details but just enough to get the point across.

"So what you're on vacation right now?" Perry didn't understand why Evelyn was here when the Dean was gone without the queen bee to give orders her bees had no purpose.

"I wish but I'm only here till she gives her next order then I'm gone again"

The red head shared a look they felt sorry for the girl but at the same time felt the need to do something for her. Silently communicating they nodded.

"Well I'm gonna make more of my amazing brownies, Lafontaine why don't you put on a movie and not one of your cell documentaries"

"Hey they are good documentaries!" Lafontaine protested wanting to defend their favorite scientists.

"Not when everyone but you falls asleep!"

Lafontaine grumbled as they wheeled herself over to the computer and was about to start typing when the sound of a type writer filled the room. Hearing the clicking Evelyn frowned she hadn't heard a typewriter in ages sliding off the bed she saw the corner of the screen.

"wait is that-"

"Um it's just a uh program you know automated and stuff twenty first century and all" Lafontaine tried to hide the laptop but Evelyn leaned over the red heads shoulder.

"No that's J.P!"

Evelyn smiled at her old friend shaking her head "I warned you not to go near the old lab they weren't doing anything good but what do you do? go right in now look at you"

_~how could I resist such a vast amount of knowledge all in one place just waiting for me to find it?~ _ the digital scientist typed and she could almost hear the playful voice in her head it had been a long time but she remembered his accent even that he had a slight lisp on his S's.

"Wait you know each other?" Lafontaine leaned back in their chair curious as ever.

"Yes we met a long time ago, before he was down loaded even back then he would get on Mothers nerves I'm glad to see you've made your way to the future my friend though not in a way either of us thought"

J.P's typing sped up as his words flew across the screen.

_~it was an accident but I am glad to see you have also made it into the new century my young friend though that isn't quite right now is it?~_

"No I'm sorry I couldn't tell you but Mother was already at her wits end with you and I didn't want to make it worse"

_~my old friend it is understandable she is not in her right mind and from what I have found she has only gotten worse I am just sorry I wasn't there to aid you in your many years of solitude~_

"it's no one's fault Mother was going to send me away she planned it weeks before I left and you were down loaded besides now you can annoy her in more ways than she could have imagined"

_~oh how true you are!~_

Evelyn shook her head at her old friend's enthusiasm.

"Leave it to you to drive my mother up the wall"

Lafontaine sat watching with unveiled fascination as Evelyn talked to their virtual friend it was interesting to say the least and the best part was she was smiling. Not her nervous smile or sad one that seemed to be permeant no matter how happy the situation, no this was a genuine smile. Perry eyed the blonde and Lafontaine's laptop only Lafontaine would have full on conversations with the guy who now lived in their computer but Evelyn was happily and it really made her shine. Perry wanted to take a picture because she doubted the girl was ever this excited about anything but that happened with both vampires. Taking a quick picture with her phone she went back to preparing their sweets it would be a while but was totally worth the compliments.

As the night went on they watched movies and chatted sometimes with J.P other times with each other till the red heads fell asleep. Evelyn already adored them. They were a couple without even realizing it. She made sure to tuck them in after they fell asleep during the movie with Perry cuddling into Lafontaine and clean up before she left making sure to give J.P her phone number and email address so they could keep talking because they had **_a lot_** to catch up on.

**...**

**translation: Dear God, I hate sleep**

**sorry it was short or long whatever I've been busy and I wanted to make another chapter so here it is. if it doesn't seem right when I was writing in Perry and Lafontaine its because Lafontaine is, sorry if I get this wrong, but None binary? I think that's it and so the use of pronouns like they, their and stuff is for Lafontaine because they aren't female or male just Lafontaine so sorry if it sounds worng but I wanted to do that part right. so this was more into Evelyn's past and present because they are just as important as Carmilla's it will take some time to get more out but once finals are over hopefully things will go more smoothly.**

**echoxknox out**

**...**


	7. Chapter 7

**...**

**...**

**Hey guys I heard this song by Haim and Bastille called "Bite Down" and its perfect for the Carmilla series as well as this fanfic so go listen to it and Pm me and tell me what if I should change the title to Bite Down instead of Vampires and humans.**

**_anyway here's chapter 7_**

**...**

**...**

_She gasped for breath she couldn't breathe without the agonizing pain, her chest was on fire, and her legs, oh she didn't have words for how much pain her legs were in. she had escaped, it took forever but she had escaped and now, now she could only hope that her friend would be there…_

_She was dragging herself away from the house and through the woods it was the longest journey of her life but if she could get away then-_

_"__where are you ?!" _

_Her heart was ready to beat out of her chest she knew that voice she had to get away she had to!_

_"__where are you bitch?!" the voice was getting closer and closer._

_"__Evangeline!" the footsteps were getting closer_

_"__Evangeline!" she could hear them right behind her _

_"__Evelyn wake up"_

_"__wake up!"_

Jolting awake she hissed ready to attack whoever it was that woke her only to see her sisters surprised face. A sharp gasp made her turn hissing at the only other person in the room which was Laura, the tiny brunette was on her own bed clenching the sheets. Seeing the terrified brunette Evelyn frowned coming back to herself she shook her head she backed away till her back met the wall. She was gasping for unneeded air again as she tried to calm herself.

I-I'm sorry"

"No Evie its fine, your fine" whispered Carmilla as she took the frightened blondes hand giving it a small squeeze.

Evelyn closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the wall she hated this. Her nightmares were getting worse and she thought staying with Carmilla would help but it seemed she wasn't meant to sleep. Carmilla ran her thumb over the back of her hand offering what comfort she could because Evelyn was always skittish after her nightmares it was one thing to comfort a skittish human but a skittish vampire was something else entirely.

"You're ok Evie, he's not going to get you" she whispered

"I was talking in my sleep again?"

"Yeah lots of muttered French but only one of us can understand it so you're fine" Carmilla knew how she hated her past and for someone else to know, even inadvertently, would only make her uncomfortable and embarrassed about her own weakness.

"Are you gonna be ok?" the vamps turned their attention to the only human in the room.

Laura was worried about the blonde. Carmilla had been awake when she came back from class and Evelyn was asleep in the vamps bed but something wasn't right. It was when she started getting ready for bed that Evelyn started muttering in her sleep. She tossed and turned whimpering and whispering in French till Carmilla shook her awake and she freaked out.

"Yeah" Evelyn wasn't fooling either of them but what could she do?

"Evie you should try and get some more sleep" Carmilla didn't want her getting hurt because she wasn't taking care of herself especially with Will around.

"It won't do me any good"

"Do you want to take a warm shower or maybe have some tea? Carmilla has it all the time when she's tense" Laura offered hating how useless she felt.

"No.."

Rubbing her face Evelyn looked away.

"I'm just gonna go for a walk"

"but Evie-"

"I'll be fine sister just look after your human for a while" there wasn't a bite to her words more of a defeated air to it that made both girls frown.

Sliding on her shoes and grabbing her Jacket and phone Evelyn left without a word she needed to shake off the nightmares because if she didn't then they would be the only thing she could think of for hours.

Walking around campus as usual Evelyn took in the calm that seemed to surround the school. After all the recent changes things were starting to settle and that was good especially after the death of a student. It didn't take long for the girls to explain why the student body had a memorial for a recent student. Evelyn felt horrible but there was little they could do once the girls went to mother. Thinking on it now she was happy that mother was gone even if only for a little while because without the constant pressure that mother had on her she felt free for the first time in centuries. All that free time was spent sleeping, patrolling, and just relax when she wasn't with her new friends.

Evelyn made it a habit to visit Lafontaine and Perry whenever the pair had free time. It was nice to actually have friends aside from her sister because as much as she loved Carmilla, the brunette was busy with her crush. Evelyn hadn't seen her sister put in so much effort in wooing someone since Elle, which was good because she deserved some happiness after all the tragedy in her long life.

The brunette was carrying Laura's things and making sure to leave a rose on the other girl's bed when she wasn't there. It was sweet and Evelyn couldn't help but feel proud of Carmilla for finally moving on and she would help when her sister asked because seeing that spark back in her eyes was worth buying over fifty chocolate muffins and cupcakes for one of her grand shows of affection.

Evelyn shook her head remembering the journalist's reaction. Her shocked face was priceless almost as priceless as the blush on Carmilla's cheeks when Laura kissed her on said cheek. The human was taking things slow, no matter how seductive Carmilla could be she didn't want to ruin everything by rushing it. Carmilla knew a good thing when she saw it and wasn't about to let her lust ruin it all.

All the romance left Evelyn feeling a little lonely because as much as she hung out with Perry and Lafontaine she was still alone. The red heads might not notice it but they were slowly evolving from best friends to something more and Evelyn felt like she was intruding. The obliviousness that the red heads had made her roll her eyes because honestly they were perfect for each other.

Perry, although still in denial about most the supernatural stuff that happened around her, would balance out Lafontaine's never ending search for knowledge with the more basic things like reminding the genus to eat, putting them to bed when they was asleep on their feet, and reminding them that they were human and that everyone around them was human too, even the vampires leading the red head to back off with their more invasive questions. There had been more than one time she had made the genus apologize to Evelyn and Carmilla for the insensitivity of her questions but they understood it was just in her nature to hunt for knowledge and let it go.

Now Lafontaine matched Perry's sensitivity with their loyalty, patience, and love because let's face it the supernatural aspects of their lives really got to the human. Lafontaine would take the time to calm her down and explain it as best they could without freaking her out more. Sometimes all it took was Lafontaine's arm around her shoulders other times it took some soothing words and a minute to compose herself.

Evelyn worried for the human because stress has always affected her and she could only imagine how stressed the red head would be if she learned that about forty percent of Silas's student body was supernatural. The Dean wanted diversity in every way allowing races of all kinds including supernatural. Seriously though how else would you explain the mad science lab, alchemy club, Summer society, LDS (lycanthropes, Demons, and shape shifters) Anonymous, V&B (vampires therapy and blood manufacturing) services?

Shrugging to herself Evelyn continued her patrol wondering what she would do after words. There was very little for her to do besides patrol and keep an eye on everyone, Mother wanted a nightly report on her siblings as well as the school itself because she didn't trust the staff to fill her in on the daily happenings. Evelyn felt that everything was going smoothly because there had only been two incidents with the alchemy club and that was because their ritual went wrong and set the theater building on fire it was put out in record time. The other incident had to do with the black light party and the glow in the dark paint they sold during it. The paints held a pheromone that when mixed with the alcohol in their system made people become mutant zombies so half the party goers had to be rushed to the shows to get them cleaned up, aside from that things were at a lull and she didn't know what to do with herself.

Looking around she realized she was done with her patrol for this hour and was free to do as she pleased but what would she do? Carmilla was probably asleep or helping Laura, Perry was probably doing homework and Lafontaine was with J.P going through more of the library archives. It was good to see J.P again he had been a good friend in the eighteen hundreds she had come for another debriefing like this time around but Mother was still looking for things she wanted so Evelyn had some free time which she spent in the library where she met J.P. He had been a handsome man for that time with thick black hair and that exotic accent of course she had one herself being French but his was German and people had a hard time understanding him.

It wasn't till they met that he found someone with equal difficulty in conversation him because of the language barrier and her because of her lack of social skills but together they had helped each other and he learned to speak fluent English. Sadly she didn't gain much from the experience when Mother tore into her about interacting with the humans. After that lashing her new confidence was shattered and she steered clear of everyone and remained in her room for the rest of her stay but J.P wasn't about to give up on her. He spent two days looking for her before he snuck into the girl's dormitory to see her and from there they continued their friendship.

Like most men and woman for that matter he liked her shyness and wanted to pursue something beyond friendship but when she explained that she liked the fairer sex he wasn't disgusted or horrified as most people were by the very notion of homosexuality No, that wasn't J.P. The genus wanted to understand this and everything else to do with sexuality. Of course it wasn't easy come on it was the eighteen hundreds and asking such questions got him a lot of glares and sneers but he was a seeker of knowledge and wouldn't give up till he had something.

So they spent the remainder of their friendship talking about sexuality and Evelyn explained, to the best of her ability, how it worked for her at least, she didn't know any other girls like her except Carmilla, who was in Europe at the time. Still J.P didn't let that stop him from exploring the subject eventually writing several books on the subject sadly none of them were ever published along with hundreds of other books by him because after his disappearance Mother had all his things burned. It was tragic but he was still technically alive so he was safe as long as Mother didn't find out about him.

Which reminded her J.P didn't have a real picture of himself. The image that showed up on Lafontaine's screen was just a random picture he'd taken from the internet but she had done a few portraits of him. Heading to the library she walked through the dust covered shelves the scent of the yellowed paper was stronger than before and her senses were filled with it making her smile. She loved the smell of books it showed new ideas and how those of older generations were valued the longer they lasted. She used to read all the time but now she was a husk or a golem really because she did what was asked of her and went through the motions not really saying anything or doing anything else.

At that thought she stopped, her hand still on a shelf but her eyes drifted to the cracked tile floor. She had become so.. withdrawn over the centuries she used to sing, dance, read, and draw. That sense of wonder she had while alive was gone and she couldn't help wanting it back her chest ached with longing for that light she once had. If Carmilla could reclaim that light than maybe she could too…

Continuing her journey through the library she went to the very back wall where some of the walls were older but she knew they didn't do any real renovations because the building itself housed some of the most dangerous things in the school so why let construction workers stumble upon those secrets? Running her hand along the wall she felt her way to where the wall ended and the last set of book cases started. Since she was so deep in the library she didn't have to worry about humans seeing her so she could use her strength to move the shelf without knocking the books off it. Once the shelf was out of the way she blew away the dust and cobwebs revealing the old brick underneath.

This was where the foundation began but it was also where she'd hidden a few things just in case Mother imprisoned her like Carmilla she would be able to come back and get them. Tracing the brick with her fingers she stopped at a loose one pulling it out she reached in and shuttered at all the cobwebs that enveloped her hand. Ignoring the webs she felt around till the cool touch of metal shocked her. Getting a firm grip on the box she pulled it out and blew away the layers of dirt and dust swiping the cobwebs from its surface.

The box wasn't very big about the size of a cigar box really but that was just the outer casing. Inside were a few treasures that had been important way back when she only hoped they were still intact. Putting everything back she left the library with the box hidden in her jacket she didn't want anyone knowing what she had or Will to get suspicious. Her brother would do anything to get her in trouble luckily he was on mothers shut list so she wouldn't bother answering his calls unless Evelyn told her that he was improving, which he wasn't.

Heading back to her dorm she made sure she wasn't followed by Will though she was still paranoid because she'd felt someone's eyes on her she just didn't know whose. Jogging up the stairs she made her way up to her room it was the only one occupied on the seventh floor because she was in the extra student housing.

Unlocking the door she slipped inside she felt like she was hiding something, which in retrospect she was because no one knew but her. Locking the door behind her she went to the plain desk and delicately placed the box in the middle of it. the box was hundreds of years old so she had to be careful. Taking hold of the rusted lock she twisted it off since she no longer had the key.

Opening the box she pushed back the lid letting the boxes contents adjust to the air before touching anything. Reaching in she brushed aside the quills and now empty bottle of ink to reach the thin stack of papers bound with twine. Taking them out she carefully pulled on the string undoing the knot so she could look at the papers once free of the string she smiled the drawings were still intact. They were drawings of just about anyone she had seen in the library, outside on the forest trails, and a few of J.P and her though it was harder to do a portrait when your in it still she didn't let that stop her.

Looking at the drawings of J.P reminded her of all the fun times they'd had going to the library at night, talking by the fire for hours, sneaking into the mad science lab to steal supplies for his experiments.

Thinking of the old mad science lab she got an idea one that would hopefully buy Carmilla sometime. Biting her lip she nodded to herself with this new time and technology she would be able to do it. Heading out she sent a silent prayer to whoever listened to vampires that this worked.

**...**

**so that was chapter 7 it had a little more mystery, an update on everyones relationship status, and a bit more history. I hope you guys liked it.**

**leave a review or pm me if you have questions.**

**...**


	8. Chapter 8

**...**

**...**

**thanks for the review!**

**Here's ch8 its a little fast paced and short but it has some good stuff, hope you guys like it.**

**...**

**...**

Danny pumped her legs harder a million thoughts ran through her mind and all she could think about was Evelyn and Laura . Here she was running across campus, she didn't care that people were giving her funny looks or that she looked like she'd ran through the forest, though she actually had, she was a woman on a mission and nothing was going to stop her. It had been a normal day of classes, hanging out with her summer sisters, and basically stalking Evelyn. The blonde had slowly left her solitude to become friends with Lafontaine and Perry though what either of them had to do with the blonde Danny didn't know. Evelyn was an anomaly and a possible threat till proven good, sort of like Carmilla. But they shouldn't just let the girl into their group when they didn't know anything of about her. They knew she was skittish and socially stunted to the point of a recluse but she was under the Dean's thumb to the point that if the Dean said jump Evelyn asked how high.

Why the others couldn't see her as a possible threat was beyond her but she would make them see especially after what she'd just heard.

…...(flash back)...

_It was the usual routine get up, get dressed, go to classes, hang out with her summer sisters, and watch Evelyn but this time was different. The blonde had been to the science building three times that evening each time she left she was carrying a box and kept glancing around nervously waiting to be caught but no one noticed her. The blonde used her small height and super strength to her advantage carrying the boxes with ease and used her super speed to make the trips short saving time for whatever she had planned._

_Danny had tried to figure out what was in the boxes even going so far as to sneak into the science building and check the dusty supply closets but none of them had a sign out list or an inventory leaving her back at square one. She spent the rest of the night following Evelyn around Campus. The vampire was going to random locations and scribbling down something on a note pad. Danny didn't have a clue what she was doing but she would find out eventually she just needed to find those boxes._

_Danny finally got her chance when Evelyn had gone to do her regular walk around campus she left the vamp and checked out the girl's dorm room. It had taken some work but Danny managed to break in without leaving too much damage. Sadly none of the boxes she'd seen Evelyn running around with were there just a barren dorm room with a wall covered in drawings. Upon closer inspection Danny saw drawings of the gang and others of people from what looked like the eighteen hundreds but she wasn't sure because history wasn't exactly her forte hence why she was an English major._

_Leaving the blonde vamps dorm she went back to hunting Evelyn as planned. The blonde was almost done with her walk around campus by the time Danny caught up to her. They were close to the forest where Evelyn wasn't so skittish and Danny felt like she had the upper hand. Stalking the vampire, again were her instincts as useless as Carmilla's?, when it happened. Evelyn got a phone call and judging by the look on her face it was the Dean AKA the Mother from hell. _

_Swallowing the blonde took a deep breath unneeded and answered it._

_"__Hello?"_

_Danny frowned she'd never heard the blonde sound so emotionless even Carmilla's monotone had a little something to it._

_ "__I know mother and I'm already taking care of it I've just been busy with brother and his habits"_

_"…"__._

_ "__I already have a plan on how to deal with her mother… it will work"_

_"..."_

_" she'll be out of your hair in no time, humans are easily distracted and sister won't know any different…at least not till you get back"_

_"__.."_

_ "__I know mother"_

_Hanging up Evelyn sighed there was little she could do. Flitting away she missed Danny who was silently glaring at the spot she had just been. She needed to tell Laura then maybe the journalist would get it through her thick head that Danny was on her side! _

…...(end flashback)...…..

Danny sprinted up the stairs dodging students as they went down the stairs and ignored the glares from those she cut in front of. This was a dire situation so they could shove it. Making her way up the stairs and down the hall she paused to catch her breath before pushing the final stretch and pushing the door open. The room was a mess with clothes and papers littering the floor. Laura was going through her things huffing in frustraition while Carmilla and Evelyn sat on Carmilla's bed whispering to each other.

Seeing the two vampires together saw her chance and was quick to catch Laura's attention.

"Laura?"

"oh hey Danny I- did you run here?" the tiny brunette stared at her in concern as she shoved a stack of books aside.

"Yes I did, can I talk to you?"

"In a minute please"

"Why?"

"I'm busy and Carmilla's having a moment with her sister" Laura whispered that last part though Danny knew the blood suckers could hear them. Laura turned away from Danny and dug through the shared Closet.

"What are you looking for?"

"My phone, I don't know what happened but all the wifi in the entire school is down and all the computers are down with some mass virus resulting in the dreaded "blue screen of death" Laura glared at her frozen computer.

"but I still have my phone, I just need to find it"

"Look Laura we need to talk about Carmilla's sister"

"Evelyn? What about her?"

"She's been running around the school for like two days how have you not noticed?"

"Well I've been trying to find my phone and find a way to figure out the whole kidnapping girl's thing you know?" Laura frowned she was getting annoyed with Danny's snappy attitude add that to her own frustration about the internet and her phone and her fuse just got a lot shorter.

"Yeah well put that on hold for a second and look at the danger that's right in front of you!"

"What are you talking about?" Laura was tired and just wanted her to spit it out.

"Look I've been following Evelyn-"

"Wait your stalking her!?"

"No I've been watching her because something about that girl isn't right and I wanted to find out if she was a threat" Danny explained.

"Which she isn't because Carmilla would never let her sister attack anyone"

"But that's the thing, dead girls been with you this whole time and yet she hasn't done a thing to protect you while her sister-"

"Carmilla is protecting me Danny just in her own lazy Carmilla way…"

Danny couldn't take it any more grabbing Laura's arm she turned her towards the sisters.

"The Dean wants Evelyn to stop you from bringing more attention to the school, she didn't say how just to get it done and to apparently keep Elvira from killing her creeper brother!"

Laura looked between Danny and the vampires shock and anger rising in her. For once Carmilla's smirk wasn't going to get her out of this one.

"Care to explain?"

The vampires shared a look Evelyn looked ready to bolt but with the way Danny and Laura were looking at her she really wanted to hide behind Carmilla. She might be a vampire but she had very human reactions to conflict unlike a "real vampire" like her family, she had hung on to most of her humanity and that meant being the meek little girl who ran at the first sign of danger. The whole reason she'd came to see Carmilla was because of her nightmares and how they were getting worse. How dangerous could a vampire who was afraid of their own dreams really be?

"Look Laura we all knew things would get dangerous once my Mother found out what you were doing this is just what happens when mother wants something done she sends one of her minions to take care of it" Carmilla tried to get the humans focus off Evelyn she could smell the fear coming from the blonde and she wouldn't stand for them jumping her sister.

"So what your sisterly visit was to scout out your next victim?!"

"NO!"

Evelyn surprised everyone including herself with her outburst she threw her hand over her mouth her eyes went straight to the floor. Carmilla wrapped an arm around her frightened sister it wouldn't do anyone any good for Evelyn to get worked up, the girl was already stressed out of her mind as it was she didn't need to snap.

"Evie isn't a killer, Mother's never used her for that kind of thing she's a messenger not a fighter, she never has been even with her "vampiric nature" Carmilla explained holding the younger vampire closer.

"Then why didn't she come to us or you and explain the situation? better yet why didn't you explain what was happening?" Laura had her full focus on Carmilla making the vampire sigh she just couldn't win.

"Because it was part of the plan"

"Plan? What plan?"

Biting her lip Evelyn took a chance and finally spoke up.

"We don't have much that we can actually do to fight against Mother but I know that as long as Carmilla is with you William can't make another attempt on you and I've been avoiding you completely so I could focus more on William because as much as I hate and fear him I won't let him kill another girl" Evelyn explained nervously glancing from Laura to Danny she didn't want them mad at her sister but at the same time she didn't want their angry eyes on her either.

"So your plan is to keep Will away from Laura and that's it?" Danny was pissed these vampire were seriously useless!

"When that's all we can do, yes" Carmilla snapped back.

"Actually I did a little more than that but uh…" Evelyn didn't meet anyone's gaze she didn't want to see the look on Laura's face.

"What else did you do?"

Sharing a look with Carmilla she bit her lip.

"I kind of hacked into the schools computer system and borrowed a few things from the mad science lab and… for a lack of a better word ended all the internet for about a hundred mile radius and sent a mass virus via text to every student using the schools amber alert system, making it impossible to record anything because but as long as the Dean is gone no one can leave campus with it being under lock down so there's no fixing it"

"You got rid of the internet!"

"Why would you do that what if something happens?!"

The humans were pissed at the blonde vamp but she wouldn't let them gather their angry mob just yet.

"it's part of the stopping Laura from drawing attention so Mother doesn't kill us all plan!"

"Well you could have let us in on it!" hissed Laura

"Not with Will around, he's been watching me whenever Evelyn isn't there to keep an eye on him"

"She's not watching him she's just walking around campus" Danny was pissed seriously how useless were these vampires!

"No I've been scenting the school to make sure he's not kidnapping any girls from outside the school because if you haven't noticed there are a lot more missing girls from surrounding towns and cities now that the school is off limits for his feeding" Evelyn explained glancing from Danny to Laura hoping they would understand.

"He never had much control and now that Mother needs the girls from the school he's taken to feeding elsewhere, the problem is he doesn't take a sip and call it a day he mauls them like a bear and buries their bodies in the surrounding forest so with me patrolling the border of the forest I'm also checking for new scents in case he starts up again"

"Man…." Laura sunk to her bed her eyes wide with fear.

Danny clenched her jaw feeling like a failure, how could he have gotten away with this and no one noticed? The Summer Society hunted in these woods yet they never came across any fresh graves or anything out of the ordinary still someone should have said something.

"Don't blame yourselves" Evelyn pleaded "you didn't know and you're busy trying to save the rest of the student body to see that kind of stuff"

"But we should have, I mean we have spent so much time looking at missing persons reports-"

"Laura it would have made a difference Will has been doing this since he was brought into this world and Mother doesn't care as long as it's not someone important and with me here he knows who not to go after" Carmilla wanted to hug the tiny journalist but with how conflicted she was she knew the girl wouldn't accept any comfort.

"So stop beating yourself up about it and start focusing on beating this evil light thing and let us worry about the monsters got it cupcake?"

Laura smiled lightly at the nickname leave it to Carmilla to brighten her mood. Although still a little miffed at not being included in her own safety plan she couldn't stay mad at the vamp she had been so affectionate lately putting in an effort to woo her as the vampire said and she couldn't help but swoon. It was nice to see a spring in the usually brooding vampires step and Laura was being swept off her feet she only felt bad that she kept bringing Danny into this mess she'd made.

"Look I'm gonna go but next time let us in on your plans so someone doesn't get hurt ok?"

"Don't worry gigantor we'll be sure to let you know so you can gather you're pack of savages"

"They're Hunters but anyway bye" Danny didn't want to make her embarrassment last any longer.

Evelyn watched the red head go and couldn't help noticing the sadness in those forest green eyes. She saw the way she looked at Carmilla and Laura when they had made up you would have to be blind not to see the jealousy and defeat. How could a tall, beautiful hunter compete with the mysterious yet affectionate vampire? Sadly there was no contest and it was evident that she didn't stand a chance.

There was one thing Evelyn didn't do besides kill and that was pity.

All her life both as a human and a vampire others pitied her for her lack of confidence, ability, acceptance the list goes on and on. The point is she knew what it was like and how much she hated it but she would let it go because there was nothing she could do, besides most the people who pitied her were dead now so it didn't matter. Still she knew how Danny felt and she wouldn't let the red head be swallowed by it not if she could help it. Of course this meant interacting with Danny, talking, being in her presence and such but the red head scared the shit out of her so how that would work she had no clue.

Swallowing she gave her sister and her roommate a quick goodbye and left trying to think of ways to talk with Danny.. without actually talking.

"This is going to be impossible"

…

…

…..

Danny felt bad she had been creeping on Evelyn since she showed up and being an ass to her whenever they talked when all the vampire was doing was keeping her monster brother in line and buying Laura more time to live. She waited for the blonde outside Laura's dorm still embarrassed about what she'd said and done. She nervously ran a hand through her hair. When the door opened she must have surprised the blonde because she jumped at the sight of her.

"Oh mon deu- D-Danny um hey.."

"Hey Evelyn"

The blonde opened and closed her mouth trying to say something but quickly closed it as her eyes went to the floor. Danny sighed now she felt even worse, the vamp was terrified of her but hopefully the more they worked together that would go away… right?

"Look Evelyn I'm really sorry about everything"

"I-its ok Danny you don't know me or what I was really doing so its.. it's understandable" Evelyn gave her a sad smile and it just made her feel worse.

"Why don't I make it up to you?"

"What?"

"I want to make it up to you for being such a jerk"

"Danny you don't-"

"Yes I do, you're helping us even when we humans didn't know it" Danny wasn't going to let this go.

Evelyn bit her lip Danny still made her super nervous but after having such a good time hanging out with Lafontaine and Perry maybe she could be friends with Danny even if only for a while.

"Alright"

"Cool so maybe we can meet tomorrow"

"Well I-I have to patrol"

"What if I came with you and we walked together instead of me creeping on you like before? kill two birds with one stone?"

"O-ok we'll meet outside my dorm at around seven?"

"Isn't that a little early for you vamps?"

"No, I've always been an early bird but we can last for days without sleep depending on your age"

"But if Carmilla's older than you why does she sleep twice as long?"

"That's just because she's not a morning person or night person? I don't know, she has never been one to leave her bed unless it was necessary" Evelyn smiled they were starting to get better at this talking thing maybe there was hope for them yet.

Danny smiled she was liking the blonde better already.

"so it's a plan?"

"yeah it's a plan" Evelyn bite her lip giving the red head a closed mouth smile.

"I'll see you around Danny"

Watching the blonde walk away Danny couldn't help feeling a tiny bit lighter maybe things would start looking up for them?

**...**

**...**

**translation: oh my god!**

**so that was ch8 hope you liked it leave a review or PM me if you have any questions.**

**...**

**...**


	9. Chapter 9

**...**

**...**

**so here's ch9 this is where things really begin because this ship had to get started somewhere so why not here?**

**...**

**...**

Evelyn bit her lip as she waited for Danny outside her dorm it was early for her, earlier than usual. The sun was just setting but she was so nervous. She didn't want to be late even if they were meeting at her dorm this time around. After spilling about the plan Danny had held true to her promise to meet up every evening for Evelyn's patrols. It was exciting and nerve wreaking at the same time and Evelyn couldn't be happier. She was making progress even if it was just saying hello she was already exceed her own expectations. Speaking of expectations she saw Danny heading her way taking a deep unneeded breath she met the red head halfway.

"Hey Evelyn"

"Hi Danny"

"You ready?"

"Y-yeah" Evelyn smiled and they were off.

They walked around campus the same as always except Danny was walking with her instead of behind her. They were doing what they felt was their job they were able to check the borders as well as keep each other company. When her patrol was over Evelyn would spend time just walking with Danny attempting conversation because Evelyn was horrible with small talk and Danny was still getting used to having a vampire for a friend. Danny was so used to competing with Carmilla it was nice to have a vampire that wasn't trying to kill her every now and then.

They usually walked in silence when they weren't attempting small talk but when they walked through the forest trails they were happy with the silence. The forest was a place they both felt safer in because Danny hunted there and Evelyn was away from the prying eyes of the students and her siblings. They were fine with the solitude, maybe even craved it after spending hours among the sea of students it just gave them one more thing in common.

They were currently cycling through the everyday stuff and common topics which at the moment was her sister.

"So its good to see her? What am I saying of course it is" Danny shook her head at her own rambling.

"Yes it is good to see her but it's still a little weird to call her by her pseudonym, no matter where she is or what time she's always been Mircalla to me"

"That makes sense I guess" Danny frowned thinking about it. It would be confusing for a person to have so many other names which reminded her of something.

"I still don't see how you get Evie out of Evelyn"

"Well Evelyn isn't my real name just like my sisters name isn't really Carmilla" Evelyn explained it was something she was used to after hundreds of years living with the list of names.

"So what is it?"

"What's what?" Evelyn frowned

"Your real name"

"um…"

"Don't tell me you don't remember it" Danny would be surprised considering Vampires had nearly perfect memories.

"I do, I just… I don't like to associate with my human life because it.. it wasn't a good one so when I was "reborn" I asked for a new name and Mother gave me one, Evelyn, so I like to use that one instead"

"Oh" Danny felt saddened.

Her human life must have been terrible if she wanted a new identity entirely. They didn't know much about the blonde except from what Perry and Lafontaine had learned. Evelyn was a peasant in the south of France who was "reborn" somewhere around sixteen fifty-nine give or take because Evelyn was illiterate till then. It wasn't till nearly a year after her "death" that she met Carmilla for the first time aside from that she was tormented by her other siblings because of her lack of confidence and that made all of them a little more protective of the blonde.

"yeah but I was better off being a vampire because not long after I died there was a famine and most the people who didn't leave died I wouldn't have lived that much longer with how poor I was and I didn't have a trade so…" Evelyn was trying to find a positive side but death, famine, disease, and eventually war wasn't really a good thing.

"I uh.. I'm just gonna stop talking"

"That sounds pretty depressing but I guess you did have the best out" Danny could see why it was better as a vampire but still she valued being human more.

"so.. what about you?"

"hmm?"

"What about you Danny? I told you some stuff about me and you already know my sister sort of…."

"oh ok um let me see.. my life hasn't been that exciting or as long as yours but I have parents and siblings"

"Real descriptive there"

"Well I don't know how much to tell you, you know?"

Evelyn frowned but understood. "I get it evil vampires and stuff, you don't want anyone getting hurt"

"Yeah"

"Ok well what about your school before this? That's a safe topic right?"

"Yeah I guess I could tell you about the glories of high school"

"I never went to high school"

Danny stopped "wait you've never been to high school?"

"Any school really except college" Evelyn played with the zipper of her hoodie trying to keep eye contact "I was too poor as a human to afford it and in the beginning of my second life Mother taught me the basic's till Carmilla took me under her wing"

"Ok you were super lucky then because High school is hell"

"w-what?!"

"It's when your growing up and your still in that awkward stage where you haven't quite grown into your features, you wear braces, get picked on for some reason or another and people keep stealing your glasses" Danny's jaw clenched at that last one she was tall, awkward, and lanky in high school and hadn't found her niche quite yet so she was an easy target till she got contacts and found a love for sports and reading.

"I like your glasses" Evelyn bit her lip realizing she'd just said that out loud "um they-they suite you"

Danny didn't know how she felt about the compliment but Evelyn's blushing made her feel a little better_. Evelyn's blushing is kinda cute-_ wait what? Shaking her head she caught up to the conversation.

"Uh thanks I guess"

"I have found that very few people wear them in this... modern age with contacts around but I like it when people wear their glasses, back in the day people who wore them always had a great wealth of knowledge or a love of reading and that's why they wore them because they spent late nights reading away and… I like that" Evelyn nodded more to herself but Danny got the gist glasses were a sign of knowledge, a passion for knowledge. So in a way Evelyn was saying she had knowledge and passion again a compliment that Danny didn't know how to handle.

"Cool" Danny felt lame for the awkward response but this was an awkward situation_. Its only awkward if you make it awkward_ Danny reminded herself.

"yes it is kind of cool I guess"

"So what else have you noticed about this "modern time"?

Evelyn bit her lip "are you sure you want to know? I mean I don't want to offend you because it's your time and-"

"its fine I already know from your sister that our time is "nothing but uncultured heathens who claim to be intelligent as we slowly destroy the world" Danny rolled her eyes Carmilla could be so annoying sometimes, scratch that all the time.

"w-well I wouldn't put it that way, I mean yes there are some people in the world who I worry for but I know that the next generation always holds a new hope for the future I've seen it happen time and time again"

"It must get boring seeing history repeat itself"

"Not really"

"oh?"

"yes history repeats itself but it's... interesting to see the innovation, the drive for something better because if there is one thing I have learned from humans it's that they always seem determined about something be it politics, war, health, love anything, they all want something and will do whatever it takes to get it even if it ends badly"

"You're so different from your sister" Danny stared at the blonde realizing that although Evelyn and Carmilla were sisters in a sense they truly weren't.

"What?"

"You're so different from Carmilla it's just surprising I guess because your sister is so depressing and pessimistic and your just so… not" Danny ended lamely

Evelyn sighed trying to come up with a response.

"My sister has had her spirit broken and with the entire imprisonment her perspective on everything changed, she was trapped with nothing but her own thoughts and there is nothing worse than being trapped inside yourself by yourself but with me…"Evelyn paused thinking carefully about her next few words "with me, life was already hell so there was no way it could get any worse, it could only get better… do you understand?"

Danny mulled it over in her head nodding slowly.

"Yeah I get it"

"Good, good"

They walked in silence as their minds made enough noise to keep them occupied. Evelyn watched the people around them occasionally taking a deep breath to check for new scents but the blonde didn't seem to notice Danny's curious green eyes watching her.

Danny was starting to see that she couldn't just fall back on assumptions or her own stereotypes anymore. She needed to keep herself open minded with all this supernatural stuff as well as people. She had been thinking Evelyn was a spy, a killer, and a traitor but now that she was actually talking to her, learning real things about her she realized her mistake. She needed to lower the magnifying glass and let things go because Evelyn was in no way the girl she thought she was.

Yeah she was shy and lacked confidence but she was intelligent, loyal, and caring which was more than she could say about some people these days. The blonde was a good person or vampire, her life just had a lot of darker parts to it than they knew and Danny wanted to know more. It was like the door of knowledge had been unlocked and Danny couldn't help wanting to open it but only with Evelyn's ok would she even try. The blonde would run or shy away if you were too forward so she would have to take her time but for some reason Danny didn't mind.

Watching Evelyn she caught the blondes staring. Realizing she'd been caught Evelyn looked away a blush rising in her cheeks as her blonde hair fell in her face.

Nope Danny didn't mind at all.

**...**

**...**

**so that was chapter 9 I wanted to show the beginning of their friendship as well as a little more incite on Evelyn's view and thoughts of the world because she isn't as old as Carmilla but she's seen and lived through enough to form her own opinions on things plus I wanted to show how they interact on their own with out a nosy Lafontaine or protective Carmilla. **

**~be sure to leave a review or PM me if you have questions~**

**...**

**...**


	10. Chapter 10

**...**

**so here's chapter 10! things are moving on a smoothly and were jumping a head a little and showing it bit more interaction.**

** by the way ****shout out to GothicPheonix thanks for the consistent reviews!**

**If you guys give consistent reviews I'll give you a shout out anyway on with the show!**

**...**

**...**

Sitting by the café window Evelyn waited patiently for her friend to join her. Yes, they were friends now and she was oh so happy to say or in this case think that. The days after Mother's departure were becoming the best of her life. She was spending time with her sister, who was smiling and laughing again, and had friends that, although they were a little strange, made her feel alive again but not as alive as her friend Danny. Well, friend wasn't the best word but she would stick with it for now.

With all the time they were spending together Evelyn was starting to feel something for Danny because come on the red head was such a sweat heart. They had been distant at first but the more time they spent together they warmed up to each other and Danny wasn't so standoffish it was then that Evelyn got to see more of the hunters real personality and character. Danny was brave, smart, chivalrous, and beautiful it was- wait Evelyn stopped herself she didn't think Danny would be too comfortable if she knew Evelyn was thinking about her in a romantic sense. Yes they were both sure of their sexuality but they were friends and that was all. For now. Blinking away her thoughts a flash of red caught her attention and she smiled when she saw Danny they were meeting at the schools café before going out on patrol.

"Hey Evelyn"

"Hi Danny I ordered for you I-I hope you didn't- I mean don't mind"

"No its fine I know I'm running a little late but there was way too much work I had to catch up on"

Pushing Danny her coffee Evelyn popped the top off of her own and poured in a vial of blood. It wasn't much but it would hold her over till she got back to her dorm. Danny took a sip of her coffee thankful for the caffeine after a day of grading papers her hands were sore and so were her shoulders but a nice shower at the lodge would fix that in no time.

"It's your turn to pick the patrol route this time"

Danny looked up from her coffee and nodded.

They had taken to having one of them pick their patrol route to keep things from getting too boring plus the time it took varied depending on which route they took. After a few sips Danny made her decision figuring they might as well have a change of scenery.

"Let's go on one of the trails I haven't gone on one in a while"

"Ok"

After finishing up their coffee they headed toward the southern end of the school that's where all the jogging trails were and where the forest was the thickest. It was also where the Summer Societies hunting lodge was. Danny wanted to show Evelyn her place at the Summer Society and maybe have her meet a few of the girls depending on how the vamp took being around the lodge. Evelyn's reaction to certain places showed how well she would handle actually going inside or being there for extended periods of time. The good thing about hanging out with the vampire was learning her body language and how it worked because there were times that-

"HEY Danny!"

Looking over her shoulder Evelyn found three girls equally as tall as Danny making their way over. All of them had the summer society insignia on them either on their shirts or on a key chain making Evelyn nervous. She could handle being around Danny because she knew the red head wouldn't hurt her but being around three unknown, fully trained huntresses? She didn't know if she could stand to be around them without running. Her instincts were telling her to run but she liked hanging out with Danny and wanted to make an effort to at least try to meet her friends, no matter how terrifying their large stature made them seem.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Danny

The trio consisted of a brunette and two other red heads it seemed red heads made the majority of the summer society and apparently most the female population of Silas.

"We were heading to the lodge and we wanted to know if you wanted to come? You can bring your friend" said one of the red heads.

"I don't know" Danny glanced from Evelyn to her sisters watching to see how the blonde would react to them. If Evelyn reacted badly than there would be no lodge today because she would never force her to go somewhere that made her uncomfortable.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" asked the tall brunette.

"Oh, Evelyn this is Sarah, Jamie, and-"

"Harmony" the tall brunette smiled offering her hand for a shake.

Evelyn was taken aback by her forwardness but offered a small smile taking the other girls hand she made sure to hold back her strength so not to crush it and shook it lightly. Harmony smiled, the girl seemed charming but Evelyn couldn't help feeling that shyness coming back full force.

"We could show you the new archery range Cass said it was finished"

"Maybe some other time"

"What about your friend?" Harmony eyed Evelyn making her uncomfortable with the sudden attention.

Sensing the vamps discomfort Danny stepped in.

"Again maybe some other time"

"She can speak for herself Danny" Harmony gave Danny a small glare before turning her attention to Evelyn, who swallowed harshly. She didn't need this kind of attention, she really didn't, but she knew girls like Harmony didn't back off easily not with quiet girls like herself.

"S-sorry but I-I have to rencontrer ma sœur- I-i mean, meet my sister later"

"Ooo French you really know how to pick 'em Danny"

"Harmony-"

"Your meeting your sister?" Harmony ignored Danny.

Evelyn nodded

"Is she as cute as you?"

Heat rose in her cheeks and she hated herself for it because Harmony's smile slowly turned into a smirk but Danny's seemed to disappear.

"Je ne um I-I don't um-" shaking her head Evelyn took a step back unconsciously closer to Danny. She was falling back on her French again. Man she hated how socially stunted she was as well as the stress she got from simple social situations, though this was anything but simple.

"Sh-she has a girlfriend"

"Oh and what about you?"

"Harmony!"

"What vice pres.?" Harmony rolled her eyes at Danny's scolding tone she saw an opportunity and she was gonna take it if Danny wasn't.

"Back off ok, Evelyn is shy"

"So? most girls are"

"Then you know to give her some space" hissed Danny. Harmony was always a pain to deal with because the brunette was so damn competitive.

"Oh please Danny, I'm just-"

"Hey come on Harmony lets go" Sarah tugged on the brunette's sweatshirt hoping to defuse the situation before Danny went off on the girl because Danny may be known as a gentle giant but when her temper got the better of her you wanted to steer clear.

"Fine" the brunette gave Evelyn a last once over before following her friends back down the path.

"See ya around Evelyn"

Once the girls were out of sight Evelyn let out an unneeded sigh of relief. It didn't matter how old she was girls always made her nervous.

"Mon dieu, vous êtes effrayant chasseurs"(1)

The truth is females of all species are a dangerous creature. They could be sweet and loving but at the same time they have a tendency to attack at the smallest provocation. Being the dangerous creatures they are females will do whatever it takes to get what they want and survive by using what skills they have by nature or what they're taught. Given that Harmony was a hunter she was more likely to use her skills to her advantage and "hunt" Evelyn now that she'd been spotted and the brunette made her intentions clear with her obvious flirting.

The summer society girls were so intimidating with their height alone but add in the fact that they ignored their instincts and were very dominant, even around vampires, was very worrisome and was, again, part of the reason Evelyn had been terrified of Danny. That terror had faded and something else was taking its place but she didn't want to think of that just now she had more important things to do. Like figure out how to keep doing her patrols from her room because there was no way Evelyn could go out with a girl like that on her tail.

What she didn't know was Danny was already planning ways to keep the brunette away from her vampire because- wait her vampire? She needed to fix that sentence: her vampire **_friend,_** yeah that's it. She wasn't going to fall into another crush after her last failure with Laura because that wound still stung no matter what she said. The pain was still there but this_ thing_ with Evelyn was slowly numbing that pain. Danny pushed those thoughts away she couldn't deal with them now.

Turning her attention back to the blonde she saw the relief in her face. Admittedly her Summer sisters were a bit much at times but Evelyn was easily stressed. Danny had thought of a few ways to help her with that but she wanted the blonde's permission first before doing anything. Surprises wouldn't do the girl any good when she jumped at the slightest noise.

"I'm sorry about Harmony she can be a bit…intense when she sees someone she likes"

"I got that but I don't know what I'm gonna do now"

"What'd you mean?"

"Mother might not have thought I would be a good lure back in the seventeen hundreds but the modern day Lesbian loves girls like me and they tend to pursue me just to get me to talk to them"

"I'm sorry"

"No need to apologize Danny, honestly it's my own fault I have no social skills whatsoever and if I did then girls like her wouldn't go after me so much"

"Wait this happens a lot?" Danny didn't know how she felt about that.

"yes, apparently a lot of girls find it adorable that I stutter like an idiot and can't form complete sentences without falling back on my French when under pressure but I don't find it the least bit adorable" Evelyn glared at the ground with a slight pout, Danny had to keep herself from smiling because the blonde was freaking adorable no matter what she said.

"Maybe I could help"

"How? I've had over two hundred years to develop basic conversation skills but have failed miserably since sixteen fifty-nine"

"Yeah well I wasn't there in sixteen fifty-nine besides the rules and stuff were way too restricting from what Carmilla's told us"

"Got that right, we would have all been burned as witches if Harmony flirted with me in public let alone kissed me" Evelyn shuttered at that thought missing the way Danny's jaw clenched at the mention of her Summer sister.

"But neither of those things will happen if I can help it" Nodding to herself she started going up the path again a jealous Danny trailed behind her.

Danny would take better care of the next situation like that because it was probably going to happen again. Nodding to herself she noticed Evelyn glancing from the forest to her. She had learned in their short time together that this usually meant the blonde was getting ready to start a conversation. Danny felt a hint of pride that she could read the blonde so well now that they were…friends. Waiting patiently she smiled when Evelyn cleared her throat finally prepared to speak.

"You know aside from how intimidating you and your Summer sisters are, I find your group very interesting"

"Thanks I know a lot of people think were just a bunch of weirdo's running around the forest but it's more than just hunting"

"Of course it is every club or sorority is more than just the main activities they're known for"

"Exactly" Danny nodded "we're about sister hood, strength, survival and we just so happen to hunt a lot"

"You sound like your reading that from the brochure"

"Well part of it is from the brochure but it's also why I joined"

"Really?"

"Yeah when I came here I didn't know anybody but I knew I wanted to be strong and have someone I could count on and I know that I can count on my summer sisters because I've hunted with them and there is no better way of knowing you can trust someone than when they help you take down a wild boar with only bows and arrows" Danny smiled remembering her first hunt she had been so scared but the moment the boar was in her sights she pushed the fear aside and took the shot.

Evelyn tilted her head seeing Danny's summer society T shirt she smiled.

"κυνηγοί της Αρτέμιδος "(2)

"What?" Danny frowned

"κυνηγοί της Αρτέμιδος, its Greek it means hunters of Artemis"

"How did you-"

"The Summer Society on campus isn't the only one with those words on their emblem, I've traveled to a lot of places but while in Greece I found those words on the sign of a building that housed a group similar to your Summer Society but that was back in eighteen sixty and they called themselves the Daughters of Artemis" Evelyn explained nodding to Danny's shirt "the women still used bows and such but they hunted in secret because they didn't want their husbands or lovers worrying or trying to stop them with social convention"

"Wow you met the Greek branch from back then?"

"Sort of, I visited the hunters while in between tasks they were just as intense as they are now but they were far more… subtle in their flirtations because of the time period" Evelyn blushed at the thought of those huntresses. They were hunters in nearly every aspect of their lives including romantic interests that's why she was so worried about Harmony.

"I know you were probably a stuttering mess but it still sounds awesome"

"Yes, it was very.. Awesome "Evelyn smiled a little brighter and that made Danny feel proud, she always did when she made the blonde laugh or smile Evelyn's smile was bright like the sun and her laugh, oh her laugh, it was light almost like a melody.

Evelyn, like Carmilla, had led a hard life and deserved some happiness because all the girl wanted was love and if she could Danny would give it to- _hold up Lawrence you're stepping over that boundary again back it up!_ Danny mentally scolded herself and cleared her throat.

"Come on lets finish our patrol I just remembered I have a paper due"

Evelyn's smile faded a bit when she sensed the sudden mood change but she nodded all the same.

Danny felt bad for lying but she needed to figure this out and fast.

...

...

**Translations:**

**(1) my god you hunters are scary**

**(2) Hunters of Artemis**

**..**

**So that was chapter 10 you got a to see the development of their crush and a bit more of the summer society stuff because you never hear much about it. I also gave Danny a tiny bit of competition because lets be serious here Evelyn isn't invisible she my be tiny but not invisible and other people both guys and girls were bound to notice her at some point so i presented Harmony as that someone. Side note I made up all the stuff about it so if you think its wrong too bad this is my fic i'll do what I want but if you want to give info or know some mythology i'll be happy to take it. **

**...**

**...**


	11. Chapter 11

**...**

**...**

**Happy holidays guys I know its late or whatever but who cares you guys get a chapter!**

**For those who like a different perspective so guess what? ITS A DANNY CHAPTER!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Walking into the society's lodge Danny peeled off her jacket and went the lounge area happy to find the place deserted for once. It had enough couches and arm chairs to sit most the society for their meetings so there were plenty of options. Taking an armchair by the fireplace she sighed letting herself sink into the plush chair. After a long day of finishing her homework and typing out papers at the library she finally had a moment to just sit and relax. it was the middle of the semester and mid-terms sucked because everyone was stressed and most the places with good wifi were jam packed with study groups and people trying desperately to finish projects. The Summer Society was not immune to the horrors of mid terms they just had better outlets for all the pent up stress like wrestling, archery, running, and hiking. The girls each had a wide array of majors making everyone a wealth of knowledge need help on molecular biology? Miranda was your go to girl, need help with calculus or statistics? andrea and Liz were happy to help. The girls helped each other as best they could and if they didn't have the right info then they would direct you to some one who did or recommend a book or reputable source.

Groaning Danny rubbed her tired eyes she would probably have to help a few of her sisters with their research papers but that would come later. As the fire warmed her aching body her mind cleared itself of research topics and sources she could use for her next paper thoughts of Evelyn crossed her mind. All this stuff with Evelyn was turning into something else and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. She had tried with Laura but the journalist had been smitten with a certain raven haired vamp from the beginning and Danny had been in denial till Laura snapped at her then she took a step back and looked at things as they really were. Laura would be with Carmilla no matter what Danny did. It would be better if she just stepped back and let them be while doing her best to help as Laura's friend because that's all she would ever be. It was painful at first but she was finding ways to distract herself with homework, hunting, and hacking zombie mushroom's because the alchemy club couldn't keep their experiments in the science lab anymore.

Then there was Evelyn.

Now Danny wasn't trying to do anything She didn't want to start anything but talking to Evelyn, walking around with her, just being with her was simple in the most complicated way. The blonde was skittish and shy until you had proven that you were a friend instead of foe but once she opened up to you there was no way you could hate her and Danny didn't want to. Danny saw the way she laughed and talked with Lafontaine and Perry, that spark of interest that lit up her eyes when her and Laura debated topics of every kind, the soft smiles she shared with Carmilla during those rare moments of sisterly affection, and now with, Danny, she was something else entirely.

When she was with Danny she blushed and bit her lip when she got caught staring or smiled when Danny gave her subtle compliments and returned them with only the slightest hesitance. The best thing about Evelyn besides her smile was her laugh because Danny couldn't get enough of the sound. Evelyn had only two kinds of laughs the first one was soft almost silent the second one was loud and genuine which made it that much better. Danny loved hearing both because it meant she was happy and the best part was Danny was the cause of the happiness. A girl like Evelyn deserved to smile and laugh whole heartedly more often and Danny felt honored to be the one to bring it out of the girl.

The real question on Danny's mind was did Evelyn notice the affect she had on her? did she hear the way Danny's heart skipped a beat when they met up? Did she notice how sweaty Danny's hands got when she made the red head ridiculously nervous? Or how she felt a small shock every time they touched?

Considering how useless the blondes senses were Danny doubted it.

"Hey Lawrence"

Blinking she came out of her thoughts frowning when she found Harmony sitting across for her. The brunette had her arms crossed, blatantly glaring at her but she didn't let that bother her, she was still mad at the girl. After the confrontation three days ago they had been avoiding each other but it seemed Harmony wasn't going to be the bigger person and let it go. then again a girl like Harmony didn't let things go. Evelyn had been right about the girls of the Summer Society they were very persistent when it came to getting something or someone they wanted but Danny was determined to keep the brunette from her shy vampire at all costs.

"Yes harmony?"

"I wanted to ask you about Evelyn"

"What about her?" Danny's voice grew colder by the second.

Harmony tilted her head a smirk slowly spread across her lips.

"I was gonna ask you for her number because with how many times I've seen you two together I knew you would have it"

"Well you shit out of luck 'cause I don't have it"

"Then that makes two of us" the brunettes tone said there was more to that than she was letting on. Danny's gaze hardened she really didn't like where she this was going.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Lawrence"

Danny shook her head.

"Harmony if you think this is some kind of competition-"

"You mean it's not?" Harmony challenged

"-You're dead wrong"

Neither of them realized it but they were both standing, ready to get in each other's faces and gaining the attention of the other girls. They all knew how Harmony clashed with Danny and were ready to pry them apart of it came to blows. It didn't matter that Danny was second in command Harmony was always aggressive and when it came to competition she would do whatever it took to win even give a few cheap shots.

"Why not? I don't see your arm around her" _cheap shot number 1_

"Evelyn isn't a trophy here Harmony, so get this stupid competition out of your head before I knock it out of you" Danny bit out.

She wouldn't let this bitch mess with Evelyn, the blonde was too fragile for a beast like Harmony. The brunette was too aggressive and would probably frighten the blonde off if Carmilla didn't break the brunette's neck first.

"Oh please Lawrence after your failure with Laura you're really rebounding that fast?" _cheap shot number 2_

"Evelyn is not a rebound because I never had anything with Laura!"

"Break it up you two!" they all froze as their Leader stepped forward.

Cassidy Jones was not a girl to be messed with and right now she was giving them a glare that would have even Carmilla cowering in fear. The girls parted like the red sea as Cass made her way to Danny and Harmony. She wouldn't let them kill each other but they needed to figure this out soon or they would have a serious issue during the annual Summer Festival. You can't hunt with people you don't trust because you don't know if they'll have your back and Harmony was more likely to let Danny get hurt than help her should anything happen. Again they needed to figure this out but for now Cass would deal with the problem at hand.

"Harmony you don't talk to your Summer sister like that even if you aren't really related, Danny you're my second and as such you can't go bashing in everyone's heads" Harmony smirked but quickly looked away when Cass caught her. "No matter how much they deserve it"

Huffing Danny followed her leader's orders and backed away from the brunette before she lost control and punched that smirk off her face.

"Nora, Liz take Harmony and blow off some steam, Danny your with me we're going for a walk"

Danny ignored Harmony as she headed for the door it was best if she ignored the girl for a while and let off some steam before she went berserker on her. Cass made sure Harmony didn't put up a fuss before having the rest of the girls go about their business they'd had enough attention for the day. They left the lodge keeping a leisurely pace walking along the trails till they came upon a fallen tree. The forest that surrounded Silas was huge and was privately owned by the school so they didn't have to worry about outsiders hunting in their territory. Danny kicked up some leaves still pissed at Harmony but also frustrated with herself and her lack of self control when it came to handling the brunette. Snatching a stick off the ground she started ripping the leaves off the. The leader of the Summer Society watched her fellow red head destroy the poor stick and sighed.

"What's up?"

Cass was a good leader and an even better sister. A woman of few words but when she spoke it was taken seriously she could take the reins when things got out of hand but she wasn't a dictator. The fact that she didn't take BS and was one of the best listeners ever really helped when you in a house with thirty other girls. the number of times Cass helped one of the girls with a troubled boyfriend or helped them work out a personal issue were countless. The girl was clam almost bored under pressure and could hold her own against any of the ZETA's. She was respected by the other Sorority's as well as the teachers a perfect role model for any girl there but she was humble and didn't let it go to her head again an amazing leader as well as person.

"Harmony was just getting to me" Danny shrugged it was nothing new they had clashed plenty of times but never over a girl.

"That's not what I'm talking about Danny and you know it"

Danny sighed she hated it when Cass was right.

"Ok…So you know how I tried to start something with Laura and that didn't really work?"

"Yeah?"

"Well Carmilla's sister came and while I tried to stay mad at Carmilla I couldn't be mad at Evelyn, she's really nervous and shy when you first meet her but once we started talking and just hanging out…" Danny bit her lip and kept breaking off the small branches on the stick in her hands.

"She's sweet and even though she was terrified of me she still wanted to hang out and talk, she was a stuttering mess and sometimes spoke in French when she was super nervous but she also knows about what I almost had with Laura and I don't want her to feel like I'm just using her or something"

Cass watched Danny with a blank face the only indication that she was paying attention was a raised brow.

She'd known Danny for a long time now not because they'd been at Silas that long because they were only a year apart really but they bonded well after joining, hence why they made a great team as leader and second. The thing is Danny was too nice for her own good and that made her want to go for friendship instead of a relationship with nearly every girl she liked. She didn't want to hurt anyone yet she always ended up being hurt. Cass shook her head there was no beating around the bush with this one she needed to get to the point and make Danny see what was right in front of her.

"You like the girl right?"

"Well yeah but she's Carmilla's little sister"

"So?"

"What?" Danny frowned.

"So what? she's her own person Danny not everything her sister does dictates her life"

"But she's so shy and I don't know what would happen if I said anything because she doesn't take being put on the spot very well, she's easily stressed and-"

"Danny calm down ok? Just take it easy and just get used to the idea that you like the girl, you're a very self-confident person Danny you know what's you and what's not , that's part of the reason why I chose you as my second"

"Thanks Cass"

"I mean it Danny, besides if she's half as sweet as you say she is than she wouldn't say no to at least one date with you to feel it out and all"

"I'll have to see if she likes me first"

"Judging by the way blushes when you smile at her I would say yes"

"Wait you were watching me?"

"Only a few time, once because I wondered where the heck you went every evening and the second time to see if you were still doing it, after that I was just curious and asked around Jamie told me about Harmony moving in on her and I knew something was going to happen that's why I stepped in like I did" Cass explained.

She had to keep the peace between the two girls and made it a rule that if any of the girls saw them butting heads they were to tell her immediately because Harmony would one day push Danny too far. The brunette had never seen an angry Danny Lawrence, very few of them ever had but she was an animal, a true berserker, and Cass was glad she wasn't on the sharp end of the spear when it happened.

"Just so you know I want to meet her at some point"

"What! Why?"

"Because no girl makes Danny Lawrence a nervous wreck and I'd like to meet the girl who did"

Danny sighed it would definitely be interesting to have Evelyn meet the girls but she would wait a while for the blonde Vamp to warm up to the idea first.

"Alright I'll think about it"

"Good now let's head back I'm sure things have cooled down enough that we can enter without you two trying to kill each other"

"Yeah, yeah"

Danny rolled her eyes but smiled. She liked talking with Cass she always helped clear her head when she was frustrated like this.

"Danny?"

"Yeah"

"If you want to get the girl just keep doing what you're doing and be a little more obvious about the affection and your set 'cause no girl can resist a hunters charm"

Danny blushed missing her leaders amused smirk as she passed her second.

"Love birds" Cass rolled her eyes.

**...**

**...**

**So that was a little of what it's like in the Summer society as well as Danny's delima I know its short and a bit fast but I still wanted to show danny because this has mostly been Evelyn and I wanted you to get it from Danny's end of things. I also wanted to introduce more of the Summer society and how it works because I've seen a lot of werewolf Danny fics and although that isn't this fic i still like the pack mentality so I kept it in for this plus i wanted you guys to meet the leader Cass. Cass was an on the spot leader but also someone who would be Bad ass in real life so i couldn't help putting her in as a voice of reason as well as Danny's friend and confidant.**

**~don't forget to leave a review and if you have any questions you can PM me~**

**...**

**...**


	12. Chapter 12

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Here's chapter 12 its a bit long and it has a lot of stuff but at the same time not a lot of stuff... anyway on with the show._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

_It was all a blur she was running or she felt like she was running, the trees were zooming past her and she had no idea how she was doing it but she didn't care she had one thing on her mind. Instinct told her to follow the scent so she was._

_Scent._

_Scent bad._

_Find scent._

_END SCENT! _

_Growling she pushed herself harder her paws tore up the dirt leaving claw marks. _

_Paws?_

_Yes she had paws now. How that was possible she didn't know but she would do what she had to, and she had to find the scent and end it so that's what she would do. Speeding through the forest she could see the hovel in the distance there wasn't any smoke coming from the small chimney but she could smell everything: ash, piss, rotten food, sweat, wood, blood, and alcohol. A deep growl tore from her chest the accursed drink was still in the air along with the smell of her own blood. _

_The door to the shack swung open and a large man stumbled out he was covered in sweat and mud was smeared all over his pants and boots. He was too drunk to notice the change in the air or the pair of yellow eyes that watched him stumble to the wood pile. He grunted as he lifted his hand a half empty jar was raised to his chapped lips._

_The bastard didn't even have the sense to put the jar down before he picked up the axe to chop some wood. After several failed attempts he gave up and threw the axe unknowingly disarming himself. Leaving the safety of the forest the beast growled making the man frown he couldn't see anything this late at night, not that he could see straight anyway._

_Her growls grew deeper and more ferocious the closer she got to her prey because that's all he was now, there was no man before her, no person, no he was prey and that's all he would ever be. The man spun around finally finding the source of the growls but it was too late the black wolf lunged and its white fangs shown in the moon light._

_A pair of glowing yellow eyes would be the last thing he would ever see._

_Growls and screams filled the air till the screams were cut off by a sickening gurgling noise. The gurgling didn't last long and the beast went to work destroying it's prey, she had torn the corpse to shreds she backed away to survey her work. Blood dripped from her muzzle the copper tang filled her mouth and nose making her stomach rumble with hunger. She hadn't eaten but this was more important than eating, she needed this and her beast was satisfied with the punishment that was dealt but the human inside was horrified. The mess of flesh and bone before them was beast didn't dare eat any of it because that would be sick, it didn't want any of that __**thing**__ inside it even if it still thirsted for blood._

_The Wolf was so consumed with hunger and satisfaction it didn't sense the change in the air or the presence of a much older creature. A hand rested on the beasts head making it jump back barring its blood stained fangs only to meet the curious if not proud gaze of its master, its sire, its liberator. Lowering its head the beast, a sign of submission. It could feel its master's approval. The hand rested on the beasts head once more this time it didn't move away, it accepted the petting._

_"__This is why you ran away? To kill the swine?"_

_The wolf was silent having finished its hunt it no longer had a real purpose. It would wait for its master's instruction._

_ "__Good, I don't have time for the weak and you, Evelyn, shall be strong but only as strong as I make you"_

_the hand was no longer soft as it grabbed a handful of fur at the Wolf's scruff yanking it up so glowing yellow met glacier blue. They stared for what felt like hours and the intensity of those ice shards made the wolf whine lowering its head once more in submission. The ancient one chuckled and the grip in loosened returning to a gentle petting once more._

_"good girl, good Evelyn"_

Opening her eyes Evelyn stared at the ceiling for a minute wondering why she was awake before her nightmares hit her full force. The cold wind on her flesh, the putrid stench of that shack, the twisted satisfaction of feeling his bones snapping between her jaws, it was all too much. She stumbled out of bed and ran to the bathroom dry heaving till she got herself to calm down. She never remembered when she shifted like that, it wasn't something she **_wanted_** to remember.

It was a talent all vampires had, to shape shift like that, it was said that every vampire could shift but few remembered or were in full control when they did it because of the clash of mind and instinct. As a person, people were consciously in control of nearly everything they did but when they shifted into an animal their human conscious was pushed aside in favor of that animal's instincts so they could better survive as that animal. To her knowledge there were only five animals or shapes that could be done successfully: a bat, cat, wolf, mist, and a shapeless form that was more of a nightmare than an actual shape.

Evelyn's was ironic because a black wolf was supposed to be wild and free but she was more of a domesticated house dog. Dogs were loyal things that followed orders and no matter how twisted you were or how much you abused them they would blindly love you. This was partially the reason why she never used that form plus it's a giant wolf and that would be completely out of place. No, the real reason was the beast was even more submissive to Mother than Evelyn was in her human form.

The night she died was the night she gave herself to Mother revoking every tie to her human life and in doing so she was taken into a world of darkness. Upon waking in this world for the second time she was an emotional mess, nothing but a super powered ball of fear and instinct. Evangeline was a frightened girl who had just died but the vampire in her wanted revenge and it would have it . The two sides of her clashed till the vampire in her won out. She was stuck as this instinct driven creature for days till she figured out how to shape shift. Once she was able to do that she remembered escaping Mother's watch and hunting down that bastard that had been her father.

It had taken time and energy but she had hunted the bastard down because after what he did to her, she couldn't let him get away with it. Oh how she wished she had died like Carmilla at a lavish ball or valiantly in battle like William but no she had died a coward in the forest trying to escape her father. The bastard wouldn't let her leave the hovel while she had such**_ vulgar_** thoughts about other girls and after being caught with another girl it was over. No matter how hard she tried he would always find her, beat her, and drag her home. It was a vicious cycle that eventually got her to stop trying and just give up. Resigned to her fate she went through the motions barely living till one day he decided to end it by ending her as any father would do to his ungrateful, devil worshiping, bitch of a daughter.

Shaking her head she leaned against the wall. There was just no escaping it the nightmares were never nightmares at all, just the memories of her life leading up to her death replaying in her head again and again. Maybe she would just go insane and call it a day…..

_Buzzzz!_

Her phone was buzzing. It could be Mother or Will wanting to shout orders or abuse at her it really made no difference they were the same... it could be her sister.. or Danny. Sighing she pushed herself off the floor and went to the nightstand where her phone lay buzzing away. She stared at it wondering if she should even bother picking it up… looking at the screen she saw that it was in fact her sister. She should answer it Carmilla wasn't the cause of her sudden depression maybe she could help get her out of it.

"Hello?"

_"__Hey Eveie you sound like shit"_

"Yes it's nice to hear from you too sister"

_"__What's wrong? You're usually with ginger by now_"

Frowning she checked the time on her phone it was nine thirty at night.

"Oh god Danny, I should probably text her to let her know I'm alright"

"_What's wrong?"_

"Nothing"

_"__It's not nothing" _Carmilla's voice was firm preparing for the impending argument to come.

"Look I can't sleep ok? The memories are getting clearer and now that I see what I did I just…"

_"__Eveie that was in the past it-"_

"I know but it's been haunting and probably will haunt me till the day I die for real"

_"__Eveie don't you dare talk like that! I am the dark, brooding one and you will not take my place in the span of a two months!"_

Evelyn couldn't help smiling she was right her sister would help, she always did.

"Sorry sister.."

"_It's ok Evie I know the nightmares suck but I figure they're the price we pay for our immortality"_

"I guess that makes sense…I dreamed of the wolf" she whispered

_"__What?" _she knew Carmilla could hear her she didn't want to believe it, none of them did.

"I dreamed of being the Wolf"

Carmilla was silent on the other line she knew what the wolf was and what it meant.

_"__I'm coming over"_

"Ok…" she knew there was no point in protesting Carmilla would break down the door if she had to, not like it would be very hard.

"_I'm bringing blood, chocolate, and my dream catcher"_

"Sister your things-"

_"__It only works if you believe it works" _

"Fine bring your magic spider web"

_"__I'll be right over ok?"_

"Vous voir bientôt soeur "(1)

_"__N__e vous inquiétez pas Evelyn je serai là bientôt, je vais regarder sur vous__"(2)_

Hanging up Evelyn leaned back letting her head rest on the pillow. She was scared. She never dreamed of the wolf because she could never remember being the wolf but if she could remember and that night of all things then something wasn't right. The wolf was like Carmilla's cat when they dreamed of it when something was going to happen like a warning system, an omen of something to come. Evelyn really didn't want things to start falling apart now they were finally going her way.

They were all happy for the moment she had her sister, good friends, and Danny. The red head had started to be affectionate and Evelyn couldn't help soaking it up. The red head was so kind and patient with her but nine times out of ten if Danny was affectionate Evelyn would hesitantly return it. They had small smiles, knowing glances and now, now they were holding hands. It might not seem that big but this was huge for Evelyn because no one took the time to get this far with her. Not in her three hundred and fifty-five years had anyone taken the time to really get to know her and Danny was putting in the effort so Evelyn gave it right back as best she could and things were moving slowly but surely in a good direction.

There was a light knock on her door and she frowned. Carmilla couldn't have gotten there that fast even with how fast they are. Opening the door she was surprised to see her favorite red head standing on the other side.

"Danny?"

"Hey, you weren't out on the path or at the café so I wanted to come check on you" Danny had her hands in her pockets to keep from adjusting her glasses.

"Oh… I'm sorry Danny really I am but my nightmares are getting to me…"

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah.. Why don't you come in? Carmilla's gonna be here soon and I don't want you left standing in the door way that's bad manners" Evelyn gave her a small smile at the attempt of a joke but Danny was still worried.

Danny had been there before when she'd broken into Evelyn's room but things had changed since then. There were hundreds more pictures on the wall, the book case was filled with so many books that there were stacks in front of it as well as a new mini fridge. Evelyn went back to bed she didn't bother saying anything there wasn't much to be said and she didn't really want to talk, she never did after her nightmares.

Sensing the vampires unease Danny sat on the edge of the bed. She didn't like seeing Evelyn like this but she didn't know what to do about nightmares she didn't really have them herself. Pushing her own helplessness aside Danny took the blondes trembling hand knowing that even if she was skittish she wouldn't shy away from the comfort ,at least that's what she hoped. Evelyn looked up when she felt Danny's hand. It was so warm compared to her icy flesh, so warm and so soothing. Danny was a saving grace right now and she didn't even know. She could feel the tremors in her hands start to fade the more she breathed in the red heads scent it was the only new scent in the room so the moment she entered Evelyn's little sanctuary it filled the room.

"Are you gonna be ok?"

Danny had finally broken the silence but Evelyn didn't know if she would be able to say much she was still pretty shaken up.

"I-i just need ma sœur"

Danny nodded and turned away she didn't want Evelyn to see her frown. She didn't count on Evelyn catching it or the way her shoulders slumped. Giving the huntress's hand a squeeze Evelyn smiled it didn't reach her eyes but it was enough to make Danny return it.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Danny, Carmilla knows how I am after my nightmares it's just.. Something we have to live with" (3)

"Have you tried anything? Counseling or something?"

"Yes Danny, we've tried it all but this is something that's happened since my death" Evelyn shrugged there was nothing they could do but sitting here with Danny did help, in more ways than the red head knew.

Danny bit her lip she wanted to do something, she was a woman of knowledge and action but right now she wanted action. Scooting back further she leaned against the wall with Evelyn. It wasn't much but she didn't know what else to do. She simply offered her presence because there wasn't much else they could do till Carmilla got there and Danny didn't know if the brunette would kick her out when that happened.

As if on cue there was a sharp knock at the door Evelyn sighed she really didn't want to let go of Danny's hand but at the same time she had to let her sister in. Giving Danny's hand a squeeze she let go and slid off the bed walking silently to the door it wasn't like her sister couldn't kick the door in if she wanted to but she valued privacy just as much as Evelyn, plus she had manners. Opening the door she gave Carmilla a small smile before her sister pulled her into a back breaking hug luckily they were vampires so they could heal from such shows of affection.

"Soeur pourquoi au gingembre est dans votre chambre?"(4)

"être gentil sœur, elle est venu pour vérifier sur moi quand je ne ai pas montré pour notre patrouille "(5)

Pulling her sister inside Evelyn closed the door and took an unneeded breath it was going to be interesting seeing Danny and her sister in the same room after weeks of no contact. After Danny made them spill the plan she had steered clear of Carmilla, not wanting to be reminded of her mistake. The brunette might be snarky and enjoy pointing out the faults in others but since the red head had backed off with Laura she let her be.

"Hello ginger"

"Dead girl"

There wasn't any heat behind the nicknames this time at least. Evelyn sat between them hoping to remind them of why they were there. Neither girl acknowledged the other after their sort of greeting instead they sat on either side of her Danny discreetly took her hand again making her dead heart want to jump while Carmilla went through her bag. As promised inside was a blue water bottle filled with blood, a handful of candy bars and a few of Laura's chocolate muffins, and Carmilla's dream catcher.

The dream catcher was made of warn leather cords wound around wood carved by Gypsies. Carmilla had been given the trinket a few months after she went to Russia to escape one of the few angry mobs that had caught her with one of the village girls. In meeting the gypsies they explained that they knew what she was because they weren't exactly human either but they would let her travel with them till they reached what is now the Ukraine. They were kind to her so in return she wouldn't feed on any of them she even helped them with a little hunter problem they had so in return they gave her clothing, money for an inn, and a dream catcher.

The brunette was skeptical about the thing but the old fortune teller told her what she had told Evelyn "the dream catcher only works if you believe it does" and it had. Until she met Laura. She didn't need it anymore because a certain journalist was keeping her dreams happy and nightmare free. So why not give it to her little sister?

Hanging up said Dream catcher above the bed Carmilla leaned back with the others. There was rarely silence between her and Danny but she would keep her dislike of the red head to herself because she knew what was going on. Every time Evelyn came to see her she would have this calm about her that she'd never seen before. The constant stress her sister was under was slowly fading and she was curious as to the cause but now she knew for sure Danny was the reason because of the scent that hung on the blonde when she came to visit and she was a little miffed but she'd let it go… for now.

"Do you mind?"

"What?" Danny blinked looking up from their joined hands. Evelyn lightly shook the bottle of blood.

"No, not at all"

Evelyn used her thumb to pop the cap up and took a deep breath this blood was fresh. The small reserve in her mini fridge was a couple weeks old and like left over pizza it lost that edibility after a while but if she had it with tea or coffee it was alright. Taking large gulps she felt her incisors grow preparing to bite into prey that didn't exist. Pulling away from the bottle she closed her eyes and leaned back. She could feel, from the weight of the bottle, that it was still quite full she could have this for the rest of the day maybe part of tomorrow since she wasn't all that hungry. After her dreams she wasn't very hungry and if it weren't for her sister she would probably skip meals.

"Who are they?"

Evelyn jumped at Danny's voice she was so distracted by the blood she'd forgotten anyone else was there.

"What?"

Danny nodded to the wall of drawings and portraits. She had been curious about it from the beginning and wanted to take her mind off the fact that her crush had just downed half a pint of blood that came from goddess knows where.

"Who are they? I know some of them are us but who are the others" Danny clarified

Looking at the Drawings Carmilla smiled even after all these years Evelyn hadn't lost her touch. Each and every drawing was done with such detail and skill it could have been a photograph and that's what made it so amazing. The blonde had always had a talent for drawing or painting leading Mother to have her make forgeries to sell when Mother wanted someone's favor or just for her own enjoyment. The demon they called Mother was truly a strange woman if you could even call her that anymore.

"They are of all the people that caught my interest in my travels because I have traveled the world many times and met many people in my long life but these…" Evelyn released a shuttering breath her eyes taking in all the faces that covered her walls.

"These are the people who made an impact on me no matter how small and are people I _want _to remember"

They all stared at the wall of faces taking in every face and wondering about every story behind them because to be on Evelyn's wall was like being her thoughts and Danny couldn't help wanting to be there. As her green eyes traced the drawings she caught one that made her heart skip a beat.

It was her.

It was when she was leaning against what looked like one of the pillars at the library. She remembered that day, she was tutoring someone for their British literature final. Searching the others she found another one she was sitting at one of the tables at the café with her chin in her hand her free hand stirred her coffee while she stared out the world on the other side of the glass. Danny's eyes darted all around the wall finding more and more drawings of her. She was on the wall. She was on Evelyn's wall. The blonde wanted to remember her that meant she was on the vampires mind or in her art anyway.

"Can you tell us about some of them?"

Danny pulled her eyes away from the drawings looking at Carmilla over Evelyn's head. The brunette shared a look with her. If they were gonna pull Evelyn out of her slump then they needed to get her happy and distracted. Evelyn was silent her eyes going over all the faces there were so many stories to tell it just came down to which one she was going to choose first.

"That on the far right, the man on the horse with his hat ready to fall off" she pointed to it so they wouldn't get lost.

"He was a stable boy in Germany, Edward was his name he was a bastard son of the count that owned the castle he worked at.. all his stable boys were his bastards but Edward he was the first one I met after Mother told me to check the grounds to get a lay out of the place before we left so I could figure out where the count kept his gold"

"She was running low again?" Carmilla knew of the financial troubles that Mother ran into every now and then usually which ever progeny was closest would go steal something or kill people for money so she could continue her journey.

"yes and the count was the decedent of a Viking warrior who had taken many ships and castles so his ancestors hid the gold and riches in the castle before his death leaving the count a very rich man while he had it"

"What did Edward do?" Danny found the Vampire lifestyle interesting but she wanted t know more about Edward and his accomplishment to earn his place on Evelyn's wall.

"when I figured out where the gold was I went to get it but there was too much to carry in just one load and Mother being quite greedy wanted it all so I went to the stables to get a wagon or a carriage to load it all into he was asleep in the hay loft and saw what I was doing"

Shaking her head she blew out an unneeded breath.

"I thought he would rat me out or I would have to kill him but instead he helped me without a question and by dawn the entire carriage was full of sacks of gold I took the gold to mother and he went to the closest Tavern and got drunk…"

"His actions might seem confusing but he actually made himself an alibi making everyone think he went out drinking and leaving him in the clear when the master of the house went looking for the gold thief… I went back a year later to ask him why he helped me and it turns out the count was selling off his bastards for ages boys, girls it didn't matter he just wanted money to keep up his castle and feed into his vices of alcohol and whores"

Evelyn hissed at the word whores she hated the word. She had heard it so much as a child it always her want to break something.

"What about her?" Carmilla snapped her out of her dark thoughts pointing to a Victorian looking woman who had her hand on her hip and a smirk spread across her lips.

Evelyn followed Carmilla's hand seeing the portrait she blushed making Danny raise a brow.

"That was Lady Kathrine or Kate as she liked to be called"

"And?" Carmilla had seen the blush and wasn't letting this go she had to know now.

"She uh.." Evelyn swallowed looking down at her hands "She was one of the few who was bold enough to try and seduce me while I was visiting Brighton"

"Whoa" Danny glanced from the picture to Evelyn. The woman was definitely beautiful she could have been a model now a days even if her portrait wasn't colored she probably would have had red lips making her perfect with her killer figure and the smirk certainly didn't help.

"yes I was very uncomfortable but Mother wouldn't let me leave because we needed a book from their family mausoleum, the women of the family were descendants of witches and that's not hard to believe Kate was using minor spells to get men to "court her" and give her lots of gifts and money but when her spells didn't work on me she took a rather…unsettling interest in me, using her body to try and fail to seduce me because such weak spells don't work on vampires and she didn't know what I was"

"Wait so she was just trying to seduce anything that moved?" Danny didn't like this one bit but she needed more information on this lady.

"in a way yes because when a witch uses spells of a more sexual nature she usually becomes consumed by the power she has over her partners and since they didn't work on me she had a challenge as I told you Mother didn't think I was lure material but being as shy as I am I tend to attract both sex's especially in this time and age" Evelyn rubbed her tired eyes trying not to die of embarrassment from all memories of the failed attempts at courting and seduction throughout the last two hundred years. Carmilla ignored her sister's embarrassment and threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Yup my baby sister breaking hearts since 1690"

"SISTER!"

"Oh please Evie we both know it's true, you've been turning down people since then and they still make you a blushing mess"

Evelyn glared at her sister lightly pushing her away rolling her eyes at the smirk on the brunettes face. Danny shook her head at the sisters before turning back to the wall she wanted to choose one this time there were just so many to pick from. Up around the top a picture caught her attention it was a man and woman. The man wore a military uniform standing at attention beside what looked like a couch his hand rested on the woman's shoulder the woman herself wore a revealing set of robes her hair was down and her hand was touching his. It was posed yet the look in their eyes and the way their hands touched made it intimate.

"What about the couple near the top right?"

Turning to Danny and back to the wall Evelyn smiled a sweet smile.

"One of my favorites, it took me hours to finish because he wouldn't stop moving he was so worried someone would find them but the moment she touched his hand his whole demeanor changed and he was at peace…Lawrence was his name Captain Reginald Lawrence" She smiled at Danny " a relation of yours perhaps?"

"You never know" Danny shrugged

"I was in India looking for relics when I stopped at one of the British military bases and while I was waiting for nightfall one of the soldiers saw my drawings and asked me to do a portrait for him to send home after I did such an amazing job his buddies wanted one too so I spent my days doing portraits and my nights looking for the relic till Captain Lawrence came to me with a peculiar request" Evelyn leaned back her eyes never leaving the portrait.

"He asked if I would do a portrait for him but not at the base I was confused but agreed he told me to meet him later that night at the back of the base, now I know your both worried because I can feel how tense you are but he wasn't doing anything bad he just didn't want us to be followed, besides I'm a vampire and would have shown him what's what had he tried anything"

"No, he didn't try anything he lead me to a house that turned out to be a brothel and it was then he explained that he wanted a portrait of him and his lover I was sworn to secrecy and spent the rest of the night at the brothel with the two of them just talking, both of them were surprised at my fluency in the native language but you guys know how old I am like you sister I had a lot of time on my hands and knowing other languages was crucial in finding whatever relics Mother wanted"

"What'd you talk about?" Danny was fascinated, she didn't think she was actually related to this Captain Lawrence but it was still a captivating story.

"Everything, from how they met to what I was doing there I had to lie of course but they took it anyway way not wanting to press their luck with the trust of a stranger but I could tell that they were very much in love and like most the people on that wall I checked up on them years later the captain was a general and he and his lover had married in secret they had three children and he ran a fishing business on the side because although they were married no one would have accepted it and he wanted his children to have a trade as well as an education he taught them to read and write in English so they could do business with the British but after I left I don't know what happened to them"

They sat in silence staring at the portrait of the Captain and his lover. It was great on its own but now with the story behind it Danny could understand the love in the Captains eyes and the warmth in his lovers. This was a tale of love and what they did to make it work even in a time when it was far from acceptable. It was incredible now that she thought about it and that was just one story out of who knows how many.

"What about that one?" Carmilla pointed to one closer to the bottom it was a small child maybe three or four sitting on the floor with what looked like a ribbon in its hand.

"Oh young Demetri…he was the son of a very rich family but not the brightest you see…."

And that was how they spent most the night. The girls would take turns pointing at portraits and Evelyn would tell them the stories behind them no two stories were a like and all of them had an impact on the blonde in some way. It wasn't till around midnight that Danny and Carmilla called it a night. Danny had class bright and early while Laura was getting worried about her vampire since she wasn't there to when journalist got back from her classes.

Leaving the dorm Danny couldn't help thinking about everything that had been said. The stories Evelyn told, the wall of faces, and the fact that she was on it was a little much but it told her all she needed to know: Evelyn saw something in her and it was more than friendly affection. Evelyn had let her into her sanctuary and told her so many precious things that Danny felt honored to have such a privilege she wanted to do something though, something that-

"Danny"

Snapping out of her thoughts Danny stopped so the shorter girl could catch up. She realized this was the first time Carmilla hadn't called her a nickname or an insult it seemed they were making progress too. Carmilla looked up at her and for once that snarky playfulness was gone a strange almost unnerving seriousness taking its place.

"What?"

"I know your friends with my sister and all but after today, seeing her like that… things have changed ok"

"What'd you mean changed?"

"I mean you're not allowed to tell anyone what Evelyn told you got it?"

"I wouldn't betray her trust like that Carmilla!"

"I know but Evelyn…" Carmilla took a deep breath trying to keep herself calm she didn't want to have to do this again especially with Danny.

"My sister is the only person in this world that matters to me besides Laura and for her to open herself up like this is good for her, I don't want her to start having setbacks because you and your pack of red headed heathens freak her out or get her hurt"

"I won't let that happen Carmilla, believe me if she's gonna meet the girls I will be right beside her"

Carmilla glared at the red head for a long time slowly she turned away leaving Danny alone outside student housing. Danny watched the brunette go with mixed feelings. She was happy to defend herself against the broody dead girl but at the same time that little speech didn't sound like the usual "don't her my sister because she's your friend" it was more of a "don't hurt my sister just because your dating her speech". Did Carmilla know? Danny wasn't exactly subtle in her advances or her intentions but if Carmilla knew than what did Evelyn think? Did the blonde think of her as her girlfriend?

"Damn it Evelyn"

Danny had just figured out she liked the blonde and wanted to pursue a more romantic relationship with her and all the sudden she was thinking of being girlfriends already? Shaking her head she started for the Lodge it would be best to start slow with something small but nice, something she hoped Evelyn would like.

Giving the building one last look she headed for the lodge she had some planning to do.

**...**

**...**

**Translation : (1)see you soon sister**

**(2) don't worry Evelyn I'll be there soon, I'll watch over you**

**(3) Don't worry Danny**

**(4) sister why is ginger snap in your room?**

**(5) be nice sister she came to check on me when i didn't show up for our patrol**

**,...**

**ok so that was ch12 it was a bit darker but i'm still trying to give Evelyn's back story with out giving it all a way you know? anyway it also gave you more about Evelyn and her travels and all the people she's met as well as the importance of the wall of drawings. it wasn't just a random wall of doodles, it had more meaning and now you know why. things are moving along nicely but that's just me.**

**leave a review or PM me if you have any questions**

**...**

**...**


	13. Chapter 13

**...**

**...**

**So were back to Evelyn's side of things and a bit of mystery sort of I want this to be another progress chapter cause things are happening and they have to be brought in to the story but we'll see. **

**PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END! **

**...**

**... **

**...**

Lying in bed Evelyn couldn't help feeling lighter. After spending the day and most the night with Danny and her sister she felt a huge weight lift from her shoulders. The nightmares and memories were always weighing on her mind after such nights but today or tonight was different she was no longer Atlas holding up the sky but Evelyn and she liked it. Stretching she sighed when her back popped letting herself relax once more.

It had been a long time since she'd felt this relaxed. The constant stress of being in an unfamiliar environment and demands Mother laid on her were damaging to her psyche but after spending a night just talking reminiscing about the good people in her life she felt amazing. Today was going to be different she didn't know how but she just knew it would be.

Rolling over she reached for her phone she needed to know what time it was so she could go meet Danny. Swiping the screen she sighed it was seven so Danny would be there soon. It was nice patrolling but for some reason she felt restless she wanted to be around Danny more but she wanted to give the red head space after everything that'd happened the night before. Learning two hundred years worth of stories in the span of five hours was a bit much even for a vampire so she would let her have time to take it all in.

Throwing the covers aside she flitted to her closet and grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom. It was frustrating that she couldn't see her own reflection but she did have a camera on her phone. After centuries of being a vampire she had a system way back before camera's and phones where she used her shadow to get an outline and go from there. First she would get dressed because that was easy and she could see what was wrong or needed adjusting without a mirror it was her hair that was the problem. Because like everyone else even vampires got bed head Evelyn wasn't any different. She knew the shape it was supposed to be in so she used the light from the ceiling to see her shadow and from there she would picture her out line and brush it accordingly. It was complicated and hard when the lights were dim but it worked for the last two hundred years so why stop now?

_Buzzz! Buzzz!_

Frowning she put down her brush and flitted to the nightstand checking her phone she smiled. it was Carmilla.

"Hello?"

_"Evie I need you help"_

"What is it with this time and age? People don't have manners anymore and it seems that bad habit has rubbed off on you sister"

_"Look I'm sorry but I don't have time for pleasantries because we don't know when mother will be back and I need you help"_

"With what?" Evelyn held the phone with her shoulder while she tied her laces.

"I'm not gonna lie we're planning on killing mother"

If Evelyn's heart was still beating she would have had a heart attack right then.

"...What?"

_"You heard me"_

"Is- is this because of the missing girls or Laura?"

_"Why does it matter?"_

"Because it does, now is it for Laura?"

_"...Yes" _Carmilla bit out she didn't want to admit it but she had fallen hard for her cupcake and she grudgingly couldn't be happier to be a kept woman or vampire.

"Good so what do you need?"

_"Wait! you would just suddenly help me?"_

"Not suddenly, I would help you any time sister but if we get rid of Mother now it will probably save us some trouble later on" said Evelyn unconsciously glancing at one of her drawings of a certain red headed huntress.

_"Ok so you're on board?"_

"Yes"

"_Now we just need something to kill her and the evil light thing with"_

"Wait evil light thing?"

_"I forgot you were with Danny when we found it but the reason Mother needs those girls is so she can sacrifice them to this light thing and but if I can kill them both then we should all be home free we just need a weapon to kill them with"_

"Ok what are you guys thinking weapon wise?"

_"Maybe a sword or something like that, I've been reading this book in ancient Sumerian trying to find something to kill them with"_

"I told you learning Sumerian would come in handy"

_"Shut up" _she could imagine the eye roll her sister was giving her.

"Look you keep checking your book I'm gonna check the vault for anything useful"

"_Wait what vaults?"_

"You don't think Mother left all those ancient artifacts and relics laying around did you? She has me take them all to a vault, I'll check it and see what we can use"

_"Isn't it odd you just now bringing this up?"_

"Isn't it odd that you're just now mentioning your plans to kill Mother and some evil light god?"

_"Ok I see your point, you check the "mystery vault" and I'll look through the book for a weapon of some kind_"

"Sounds good, I'll call if I find anything"

"_Thanks Evie, seriously you're a life saver"_

"your welcome"

_"Bye"_

"Bye"

Hanging up she ran a hand through her hair this was a drastic turn of events.

"I guess that means I can't meet with Danny"

It would be better to call the red head than text her it didn't seem right otherwise. Call Evelyn old fashioned but she liked talking to a person when she was canceling or in this case rescheduling something. Plus she liked Danny a lot and wanted to hear her voice before going off to the dark vaults hidden away on campus.

It took only two rings before Danny picked up. Evelyn couldn't help smiling at the sound of the red heads voice.

"_Hey Evelyn"_

"Hello Danny I wanted to tell you that something came up and I can't meet for our regular patrol"

_"Oh.. that's alright.. Do you mind me asking what came up?"_

"Vampire business but I promise you it's nothing I can't handle"

_"alright.. um can we still meet up later?"_

"Of course"

_ "Say about nineish?"_

"Yeah where do you want to meet?"

_"On the southern end of campus"_

"By the trails?"

"_Yeah"_

"Alright I'll see you then Danny"

_"See you then bye"_

"Bye"

Looking down at her phone and smiled thinking about Danny for a moment before she stuffed it into her pocket. She felt bad for missing Danny but the sooner she checked the vault the sooner she could see her so it was alright. Leaving her dorm she headed for the registration building. It might seem odd to have the vault under the one building no one really used but then again who puts a giant vault under a college? The registration building only had a handful of workers a secretary, head of registration, two assistants, and a janitor so Evelyn didn't have to worry about too many people seeing her in fact none of them would see her.

The moment she reached the door she flitted through the building unnoticed to the basement. The people who worked there were so old it didn't matter if they saw her but she didn't want to chance it. Closing the door with great care she looked around the dark basement being able to see in the dark had never seemed so useful.

Walking silently down the rusted metal stair case, had she been human it would have squeaked or one of the steps would have broken off but she was too light for that to happen. Weaving between the crates and old boxes of files she ignored the musty smell of mildew, dust, and old paper the place was pretty old even for human standards. Pushing the scents and smells away she needed to focus. Shaking her head she made her way to the back wall, it was there that Mother had a secret entrance put in. Apparently secret entrances were cheap when you could hypnotize the workers but then again all labor was when you're a vampire.

Removing the one brick that looked out of place she reached through the gap behind it and pulled the lever. Stepping back she watched the wall start to rearrange itself before a loud cracking filled the room. The bricks separated revealing a large steel door it didn't look all that strong from the outside but it had five layers of reinforced steel behind it as well as two back up walls that would come up if anyone tried to force their way through. Punching in the security code she waited for all the locks to click before pulling down on the handle and going inside.

The lights came on revealing the sterile room the lights weren't really necessary because she had night vision but Mother wanted lights so she got the best money could buy to go along with her pricey new vault. Grabbing the clipboard that hung by the door she walked down the center aisle that ran down the length of the vault. Her eyes scanned the list of relics and artifacts. Mother had them organized by age and importance, which was hard because everything in the vault was important but Evelyn did her best. Looking through the list she tried to find weapons that wouldn't take a soul, a human sacrifice, and or the user's life or un-life as payment for wielding it. You would be amazed at how many weapons called for such trades to wield their power but such prices weren't really an option.

Going through the endless lists Evelyn took note of the cursed battle axe of some Viking king, the cursed bow of the Dark hunter, the cursed spear created by Morgana Le fay. There were a lot of cursed objects in the vault it was amazing they all didn't have a bad reaction being surrounded by other cursed objects but they seemed fine.

Running a hand through her blonde locks Evelyn frowned there weren't any none cursed weapons in the vault and all the curses had to have a sacrifice of some kind and that was a definite no go. Huffing she frowned the usual scent of dust and cement wasn't the same… there was a new scent. Blood and..and something else something familiar like Axe body spry hissing at the retched smell she used her sleeve to clear up her air ways. She was about to try following the scent when her phone went off. Blinking she dug out her phone expecting Carmilla to be hounding her about the vault she was surprised to see it was Danny.

**D~ hey see u at trail 5min.**

"Shit Danny!"

She needed to meet Danny she wouldn't miss the red head again if she could help it. Biting her lip she put the clipboard back and left the vault. She could investigate the scent later right now she wanted to see her hunter. Flitting out of the building she stopped half way out the door deciding to run at human speed since most the students were out and about pulling all-nighters for midterms. Although she had missed what Danny called the hells of high school Evelyn knew the terrors of midterms all too well. She had gone to college since some of the first ones had opened in Europe. Usually she would just spend the night in the library if she wanted to know or learn anything. When she didn't understand something she would ask one of the professors they would sometimes scoff at her or turn her away but there was always a few that were curious as to what a girl would want to know about Darwin and his theories of evolution or the construction of wagons and horseless carriages.

Evelyn, although wary of new things, was naturally curious but didn't always know how to go about looking for answers so going to college was one of the best things for her. At college a group of people, who are supposed to be the best teachers of their field, are brought together to teach the next generation which is good but they aren't always the best. She had met and disproved many a scholar when they were wrong or overlooked their peers in favor of presenting their own "genius". It didn't matter what year or school it was there was always a couple of egotistical people and that would always be a constant no matter what she did so she would put up with it as best she could if she came upon them.

Reaching her destination she came to a stop if she were human she would be out of breath but being a vampire definitely had its perks. Taking a deep unneeded breath she waited for her crush to arrive because at this point there was no deigning it. Danny was working her way into her undead heart and she didn't mind, not at all as long as the red head took care of it she would gladly do the same.

"Hey Evelyn"

The blonde jumped in surprise she had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't heard Danny come up behind her.

"Sorry"

"No need I was distracted"

"If you're sure"

"of course" Evelyn smiled and nodded to the trail.

"Come on"

They did their usual patrol but this time it was…different. Danny was her usual sweet self but there was this anxiety that, for once, wasn't coming from Evelyn. Danny kept biting her lip or glancing nervously at Evelyn from time to time. The conversation that usually flowed almost effortlessly between them was just wasn't happening if Evelyn asked something Danny would stick to one word answers or short descriptions of her day and classes it didn't seem right. Was she waiting for something? Had Evelyn missed something? Did she have dust on her jacket? Subtly checking her jacket she was happy to see not a speck of dust was to be found but that still left her wondering why Danny was staring at her.

They made their way up and down the trails Danny biting her lip nervously and Evelyn checked for any new scents but felt relief when she couldn't find any. They continued this little pattern till they were almost finished then they would probably split up so Danny could go study and she could tell her sister about the vaults lack of none cursed weaponry. The troubles of finding a suitable weapon to kill your mother is quite annoying when surrounded by several powerful but cursed weapons.

As they neared the end of the trail the red head finally broke her silence and cleared her throat confusing the blonde. She had never seen Danny this nervous she was licking her lips and looking anywhere but Evelyn. This strange behavior from the usually confident Huntress was really starting to make Evelyn worry.

"Evelyn I was uh I was wondering if…"

"Wondering what?" Evelyn frowned all this anxiety was making her uneasy.

"Well you see I-uh I really like you and- god I feel like I'm in middle school again" Danny ran a hand through her hair the light from the lampposts along the trail created a glare that shone off her glasses as she looked up.

"Uh Danny I-i don't understand…"

"Look I really like you and as juvenile as that sounds I can't help but describe it that way and it makes me feel really lame and-" The red heads rambling was adorable but Evelyn knew if she didn't breath soon she was gonna pass out.

"Danny calm down, just breath"

Danny groaned feeling like a complete idiot this wasn't going the way she'd hoped, not even close. She looked like a bumbling idiot she couldn't even get the words out! Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and counted to ten when she opened them again she found a very worried Evelyn looking up at her. A sudden wave of guilt crashed into her she was probably freaking the vamp out but if she could get the words out then maybe she could make it up to the blonde. Calming herself Danny scrapped together the courage to finally, finally get the words out.

"I was wondering if you would ..maybe want to go out with me?"

Evelyn stared at the red head. Her brain couldn't function, honest to god any and all intelligent function came to a screeching stop when she heard the words "go out with me". Vampires were calm, cool, and collected any vampire that wasn't Evelyn because right now she was staring wide eyed and speechless at perhaps the sweetest human on the planet.

"Um Evelyn?" the vampires silence was starting to make Danny worry.

"YES!- I mean yes. Yes I'd love to go out with you Danny"

Danny was beaming her heart was beating like crazy she was so relieved.

"Ok I'll meet you here tomorrow at around eight?"

"Yes"

Danny could help herself she leaned in and kissed the blondes cheek too giddy to pass it up nodding she headed off to the lodge. Evelyn stood there with a wonder struck face raising a hand to her cheek where Danny's lips had just been, they were so close to her lips it was almost a kiss. Watching the red head walk away with a spring in her step she knew she was blushing like crazy but she couldn't bring herself to care. Never in her immortal life had she felt so..so ecstatic, elated, happy, over joyed, oh there were no words to describe the warmth that flared up within her. It was strange to feel such warmth because vampires were forever cold to the touch, the only warmth they could get was from an outside source be it fire place, heater or another person but Evelyn liked this warmth. It was just another thing to thank Danny for. Thinking of the Red head she smiled even wider.

"I can't believe Danny asked me out" Evelyn's smile slowly faded as her eyes widened.

"Oh my god Danny just asked me out!"

**...**

**...**

**((((((((((((AUTHORS NOTE!))))))))))))))))))**

**OK GUYS I NEED DATE IDEA'S AND STUFF SO PRIVATE MESSEGE ME OR LEAVE A COMMENT SAYING WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN SERIOUSLY I NEED IDEAS !**

**anyway so that was chapter 13 I know its sort of long and sort of short but I wanted to give a little more before getting to my favorite part leading up to Danny finally asking her out because I imagine it would be the most adorable thing ever so that's how I wrote it. Danny likes her and would be nervous to ask her out even I she accepted her feelings for Evelyn and Evelyn would just be nervous anyway. I also wanted to show the progress Evelyn is having because of the attention Danny gives her because Carmilla can only do so much and Danny is really helping.**

**...**

**...**


	14. Chapter 14

**...**

**...**

**so Danny finally made a move and finally asked Evelyn out...now here's Evelyn's reaction. LET THE SHENANEGENS BEGIN! **

**oh and MAJOR THANKS TO GOTHICPHEONIX! thank them for sending me ideas cause guys if you want your ideas heard you GOTTA LEAVE A REVIEW OR PRIVATE MESSEGE ME!**

**anyway on with the show.**

**...**

**...**

Evelyn was nervous, scratch that she was practically on the verge of a panic attack which sounds impossible because vampires have no need to breath so why was her throat slowly closing up! She had never been on a real date before so for all she knew it could be just her and Danny going for a stroll or going someplace fancy like in the movies or going to the movies? Oh god she didn't know! She didn't know how dates worked and even then it would be different because going on a date with a vampire crossed off any activities during the day, which was fine because Danny had classes for most the day and Evelyn was asleep. The blonde also didn't know about proper dating protocol! Did she wear a dress? did she wear jeans? did she need flowers or would Danny be the one to do that? what?!

The blonde was freaking out she needed help but she didn't want it from her sister. Oh god if Carmilla found out she would kill Danny or tease Evelyn for the rest of their immortal lives and she couldn't have that, she just couldn't. The list of people to go to for help was incredibly short and she didn't know who to go to. Laura was out of the question because she would tell Carmilla and so was Danny because she didn't want the red head to have to do everything plus she still wanted it to be a surprise so that left Perry and Lafontaine.

The gingers were always happy for company and she remembered, during one of Perry's rants, that Perry was willing to help when it came to relationships be it boys or girls. Hopefully the red head would be willing to help Evelyn since it wasn't a supernatural problem. Leaving the safety of her dorm she made her way to Perry and Lafontaine's place the sooner she got there the quicker she could get answers.

Biting her lip she looked both ways before knocking on the door she didn't want Carmilla seeing her or she might start asking questions then she would die of embarrassment before she went on her date with Danny and that would ruin everything! Shaking her head she pushed her worries aside. The best thing to do right now was talk to Lafontaine and Perry. Raising her hand she took a deep breath and knocked hoping and praying that her sister wasn't with them.

Luck was on her side because Perry answered.

"Oh hey Evelyn"

"Hi Perry um have you seen my sister?"

"No I'm sure she's off with Laura and Lafontaine looking for more stuff for their um.. Project"

The way Perry talked around the investigation and the way the others took part wasn't anything new, Evelyn hoped she would help out with said investigation in her own time.

"Ok well I need your help or I would appreciate it um if you don't mind"

"You want my help?" Perry was stunned usually the others wanted her baking skills, which were growing, but still Evelyn had never come to her for anything but friendly conversation.

"Yes if you wouldn't mind and it has nothing to do with the supernatural" she added quickly knowing Perry's disdain for anything "weird".

"I mean unless you count me 'cause I'm me but that's not the point um…"

"What do you need help with?"

"Well you see I'm…old fashioned even with how times have changed and my own adjustment to them I still don't really have any idea of well… courting"

"Courting?" The smile on Perry's face grew till Evelyn was blushing like crazy.

"Y-yes I um I have been flattered and there have been many failed attempts at seduction, all um directed towards me but uh.. N-never a real courting.."

Perry was doing a mental fist pump _finally something not supernatural!_

"Of course I'll help!"

The red head grabbed her hand and pulled her in slamming the door behind her she was so excited to finally have a normal-ish problem to help with. Leaving the vampire by the bed she rushed to the bathroom to get her make up kit and hair brush. She had been waiting for this day to come and her patience had finally paid off! While Perry was collecting her tools Evelyn sat nervously biting her lip. She didn't have a clue as to what Perry was going to do but she hoped it would be good.

"Oh you have no idea how happy I am!" Perry grabbed the computer chair and pushed the vampire into it before setting her supplies on the bed.

"Um Perry what are you doing?"

"Preparing, I want to make sure I'm prepared for anything you might ask or need"

"Oh O-ok"

"Now what about Dating do you need help with?"

"Uh well you see I um I got asked out on a uh on a date"

Perry's squeal made Evelyn cover her ears it was so loud.

"This is great! When?"

"What?"

"When is your date?" Perry demanded, yes she demanded because this was the first normal thing she'd been asked to help with since coming there with Lafontaine.

"Tonight"

"Tonight!"

"Y-yes"

"Ok I need details so I know what I'm working with"

"Wait what?"

"What's happening on this date? Do you know where you're going? Is it some place fancy?"

"I don't know" Evelyn tried not to wince because Perry was really scaring her right now she had never seen the red head in such a mood.

"How could you not know?"

"I didn't think to ask but knowing Danny it's probably something simple I mean I would-"

"Wait, wait, wait Danny?"

Oh god. She'd let it slip, her immortal life was over. Perry was gonna tell Laura who would tell Carmilla then she would lock Evelyn away for who knows how long and kill Danny. Perry blinked and leaned back folding her arms across her chest watching the undeniable panic spread across the blondes face.

"How long have you two been a thing?"

"W-we haven't we just went on patrols and talked this is um this is the first time Danny's made any clear advances I mean there was that whole spat with Harmony but I don't really-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa who's harmony?" Perry demanded wondering why she and Lafontaine hadn't heard about this.

"One of Danny's Summer sisters and she made me very uncomfortable with her flirtations but Danny promised to handle it and now she has" Evelyn was biting her lip trying and failing to hide her smile.

Perry stared at the blonde it was incredible, the smile on her face, it was happy, beaming no scratch that it was radiant. Perry didn't normally use such words not that they weren't in her vocabulary but seriously it was contagious because Perry felt her lips quirking up at the corners and this fuzzy feeling bloomed in her chest reminding her of a certain scientist. That fuzzy feeling only came around when Lafontaine was with her or when they cuddled after watching hours of Net flick's. Perry shook her head she was here to help Evelyn not get all dreamy eyed at the thought of Lafontaine.

"Ok so your with Danny that's good, now on to this date do you know where its gonna be or what? Again I need details"

"No I uh I don't know but from previous experience I suspect it will be something simple not too fancy because Danny's not that way"

Nodding to herself Perry turned around and grabbed her compact and a brush. Checking the eye shadow she scrunched her nose before grabbing a different one she needed a light grey not bright pink or orange.

"Um Perry what are you doing?"

"I'm finding a color because even if you're going on a simple date you still need make up for a touch of flare, now hold still"

Evelyn sat still wishing more than anything that she could see her reflection so she could see what Perry was doing. The red head took her time making sure the eye liner wasn't too dark but not smudged because her "control freakiness" wouldn't allow it and it added to the affect. The eye shadow was a nice misty blueish grey which was perfect for Evelyn's soft eyes and her pale skin with a light shade of red lipstick it made a nice changed and now Perry only had one more thing to worry about: hair.

Spinning the chair around she grabbed a brush and started working she already had a pretty good idea in her head so it would be easy. Evelyn closed her eyes loving the feel of the brush and Perry's hands running through her hair. If Evelyn was more like Carmilla she would probably be purring but since she was more of a uh "dog" person she relaxed and enjoyed the gentle grooming.

In her long life she hadn't had her hair brushed by many people. Sure her sisters had when she was human but after they moved on with their lives she was all alone, Mother was rough, wanting everything to be perfect just the way she wanted nearly scalping her a few times with the brush. Carmilla, although she liked massages every now and then, didn't do brushing. She didn't like people touching her hair because after her escape from her bloody coffin her hair had been matted and bloody most of it was unsalvageable and had to be cut short which was painful because she loved the waves of ebony but she kept it short so that would never happen again, no matter what. It was such a strange yet intimate thing and Evelyn respected that, always.

"Alright have a look" Perry took a step back admiring her work.

Evelyn took out her phone and went to the camera seeing herself she had to do double take. It was amazing what a small amount of makeup could do her eyes looked mesmerizing and her hair was woven into an intricate braid that hung off her right shoulder. Strangely enough this simple transformation reminded her of her first ball. They were still in France and Mother had a soiree she needed to attend. It was a strange yet amazing experience she had never worn such fine silks or jewelry in her life. Mother had spent hours getting her ready then they walked into the ball room and Evelyn would never forget the wonder and beauty of that room. It might have been small compared to the other places she would eventually go but Evangeline Bochard would never forget her first ball, her first dance, her first time being in society and not be looked as the poor drunkards daughter or the devil's helper because of her sexual orientation no, in that one night she was introduced to society as well as to the world as Evelyn and she would never forget that night just like she would never forget this one.

"Perry…" her eyes grew watery at the memory she couldn't help the thickness of her voice either.

"I tried to keep it simple and not too flashy but your uh "supernaturalness" just makes it impossible not to" Perry was proud she couldn't help it with the look of awe on Evelyn's face. before she knew it she was pulled into a careful but firm hug.

"Thank you Perry"

"Of course Evelyn I need more of these problems believe me it was nothing"

Checking her phone Evelyn bit her lip she needed to go if she was gonna meet Danny on time.

"Perry I am truly grateful for your help and-"

"I know, I know old English and what not now go on you have a date to go to just call me after and tell me all the details I don't want to miss out on the first normal experience I've had in months!"

"I will Perry again thank you"

The blonde gave her another hug before flitting out of there. Perry shook her head and sat in the computer chair feeling quiet pleased with herself. After all its not every day you help a centuries old vampire get ready for her first real date.

Evelyn flitted all the way to the trails hoping all of Perry's hard work wouldn't get messed up not that it would. Flitting was a strange ability unlike super speed in most human comic books a vampire wasn't physically affected by it they were moving so fast that the wind speed didn't mess up their hair till they stopped even then it was a gentle breeze compared to the actual wind they created by flitting places.

Coming to a stop she pulled out her phone to check her appearance one last time. Everything was perfect now she just needed Danny. Smoothing her shirt and brushing the loose strands out of her face she waited patiently for her human. Was Danny her human? They were going on a date and dating was the courting of this age no matter how much time it took or how short it seemed to take for a couple to agree on becoming a couple.

This Ages customs seemed so strange and primitive but after a while she came to enjoy them. In 1695 could she of held Danny's hand in public and not be gossiped about? Could her sister so openly pursue Lara without fear of being burned as a witch? Could Lafontaine go about their studies of science and experimentation? The answers to all of those are no they couldn't have back in 1695 but that's what made her appreciate everything that much more. Times had changed and she was going to use this growing acceptance to her advantage as much as possible and be happy.

The sound of a rapid heartbeat made her turn around hope and worry filled her till she saw Danny. The huntress was always a lovely sight but tonight she had done herself up a bit wearing a nice blue button down shirt and dark wash jeans a thick winter jacket finished the picture it was understandable now that winter was nipping at their heels. All in all she was happy to be correct in her musings that it would be a simple if not casual date otherwise she would have felt incredibly underdressed.

While Evelyn was relived Danny was speechless finally seeing the blonde. She blinked trying to get words to come out of her mouth but it just wasn't happening. Evelyn was beautiful on a normal day but tonight in this moon light, Goddess she was gorgeous. The blonde wore form fitting skinny jeans, a light blue tank top, and a black flannel she'd seen Carmilla give her the night after the story telling. Her silky blonde curls were in an intricate French braid but left the two longest strands in front fall free giving Danny the future opportunity to brush them out of her face and behind her ear. Her eyes, those glowing sapphires, were accentuated by a grey blue eye shadow that had sparkles that you could only see in the light and it just made it that much harder to speak.

"Wow you look… gorgeous" Danny couldn't help how breathless she sounded it was a miracle she could speak at all.

"Danny.." the blonde couldn't hide her blushing now that her hair was tied back and Danny loved it.

"Seriously wow"

"You're not too bad yourself" Evelyn bit her lip. This excitement was making her giddy, being bold for once. She liked it.

"Thanks"

Taking Evelyn's hand Danny led her down the path, she had a plan for tonight but first things first they had to get there. Shouldering her bag Danny smiled down at the blonde, loving the feel of her hand and the way Evelyn leaned into her she couldn't help wrapping her arm around her. It was indescribable, the feeling of having Evelyn pressed into her side like this, she swore her heart was gonna burst it felt so good. Danny wasn't the only one feeling something because Evelyn could feel that warmth start to rise in her chest again. This time it was spreading from her unbeating heart to her hands down to the tips of her fingers, making them tingle with the strange warmth only Danny could make her feel.

Rising emotions aside they enjoyed their peaceful walk down the back trails of Silas they knew them by heart but Danny had something special planned. They were walking along the path when Danny led her through a bit of foliage deeper and deeper into the forest. It might have been strange maybe even frightening wandering around the forest at night but this was the place they both felt most at home and loved that they could share that feeling of contentment.

She could sense it, the school, the people, getting farther away the longer they walked. It was strange to feel them now of all times but she liked it. Soon enough she couldn't even hear the music from the ZETA'S never ending parties they were deep in the forest by now. Danny looked down and smiled at her nodding to the right leading them further away but Evelyn noticed Danny's scent was there. Danny must come to this part of the forest often for it to be as strong as it was.

They entered a large clearing it was surrounded by trees as if fencing it off from the rest of the forest. There was a fallen tree that filled most of the clearing but there was also a small stream that reflected the moon light. It was perfect. Danny took her hand playing nervously with their joined fingers.

"I figured since you showed me your inner sanctum I could you know show you mine"

"It's beautiful Danny"

"I like to come here when the lodge gets too crazy or when I'm stressed from school it's really soothing you know?"

Evelyn nodded, taking another look around the clearing if it was this beautiful during winter it must be a portrait worthy scene during summer and spring.

Danny let go of Evelyn's making her way to the fallen tree to set her bag down. She had prepared for everything she just needed to do as Cass said and be a little more obvious with her affections, be herself, and add a dash of hunters charm and the rest would take care of itself. Hopefully. Turning around she watched Evelyn as the blonde stood in the center of the clearing her eyes touched everything in it capturing it all with her perfect vision and Danny couldn't help staring. When they'd met up at the beginning of the trails she though Evelyn was gorgeous but here in the clearing, in the light of the moon surrounded by the forest... there were no words. Evelyn may be a vampire but here in the forest she had an ethereal beauty, her blonde hair glowed and her eyes, oh sweet goddess her eyes, they seemed so clear Danny could see the soft blue from where she was.

Feeling Danny's eyes on her Evelyn looked right at her pinning the huntress in place. Danny's speechlessness worried Evelyn, how were they supposed to have a date when Danny wouldn't stop staring at her like she was seeing the moon for the first time.

"Danny?"

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"What? oh yeah I'm fine your just... amazing"

Evelyn blushed nervously brushing her hair out of her face making Danny fall for her that much more. Finally grabbing the blanket from her bag Danny joined her vampire in the middle of the clearing unfolding it as she walked. Airing out the blanket with a few flicks of her wrist she laid it out flat so they could sit down comfortably. It was something else, being this close to the girl that drove her crazy but Danny loved it all the same. Pushing her nervousness aside Evelyn took the initiative and played with Danny's fingers the huntress had strong, calloused hands from hours of fighting, hunting, and making arrows so they had a rough feel to them but Evelyn liked that it showed the time and effort Danny put into everything she did.

"My Luna"

Evelyn's head snapped towards Danny her eyes were wide.

"Danny... no"

"Why not?"

"your a hunter of Artemis, Danny she is your goddess your leader and such" Evelyn turned her eyes to the pale moon above them "she is your moon"

"I don't think she would mind"

"Danny if there can be Vampires, cursed weapons, and satanic light gods then there can be angry Greek goddesses"

"Alright not my moon then what about something else?"

"if you want to.. " Evelyn plated with Danny's fingers enjoying the warmth that sent sparks through her with every touch. Danny watched her with a thoughtful look trying to find a word to best describe her vampire but there weren't any she was just so- so...

"My angel"

Evelyn's sapphires met Danny's forest green orbs with such confusion but one smile from Danny and she looked away with a blush rising in her cheeks.

"I'm far from an Angel Danny"

"I wouldn't be to sure"

Evelyn gave her a skeptical look shaking her head at the huntress and her nicknames.

"Ok if not the moon or an angel the what about αστέρι μου(1)?"

Evelyn's head shot up because the sound of perfect Greek rolling off Danny's tongue was incredible. Danny couldn't help smirking at Evelyn's reaction she was hoping to make this kind of impression.

"I figured I might as well start learning about the Sister hood I joined and that includes learning Greek, after I heard that I couldn't help thinking of you in the same way with the way you seem to glow in the moon light"

"you really are a lit. major with that kind of poetry Danny"

"I'm glad you noticed" Danny smiled glancing from Evelyn to the stars above she got an idea.

"Do you know about the stars?"

Evelyn looked up from their joined fingers glancing from Danny to the stars above she nodded.

" I know a few from different cultures but I'm always happy to hear a story"

Danny smiled pointing out the different constellations: Leo, Scorpius, Draco, Orion any that she could find letting the tales of each fall from her lips. It was a powerful thing, storytelling, and now Danny knew why Evelyn enjoyed telling them about her wall of portraits and she liked it especially when it came to the stars. She wasn't kidding about learning about the Summer Society she was learning about its origins from the time Lady Artemis left them to create more hunters to growth and loss in numbers through out the years. The Summer Society wasn't made to make women jealous of each other's strength or skill but to bring them together and help them become better for themselves and for their Goddess thus the Hunt. The Hunt was a test of unity and strength if a group wasn't as strong as its weakest members then they would lose women and if they weren't unified then they wouldn't be able to hunt without casualties and that was unacceptable. Finishing off her last tale Danny looked down to see Evelyn looking up at the stars with such awe and wonder she didn't even notice the smile spreading across her lips.

Seeing the spark of life in those sapphires made her heart skip a beat she had helped make that spark either striking the match or fanning the flames she had helped it grow in some way and that.. that was incredible. That ethereal glow had returned to the blonde beside her and Danny couldn't help thanking Artemis for such a gift because the goddess always wanted to take care of her hunters and it seemed she had been looking out for Danny this time. Unable to stop herself Danny leaned down kissing Evelyn's temple. The shock of the kiss made the blonde turn to face her. Using her free hand Danny cupped the blondes cheek and leaned in again stopping mid way when she noticed Evelyn's frown.

"What is it?"

"I feel like your gonna get a crick in your neck if you lean down like that "

Humming Danny looked around seeing the fallen tree she stood up pulling Evelyn with her the blonde followed her till Danny turned around and gabbed her around the waist lifting her.

"Whoa!"

Danny lifted the blonde on to the fallen tree making them almost the same height but Evelyn could finally see over Danny's head. Evelyn wrapped her arms around Danny's neck pulling the red head closer to as well as keeping her balance. The red head had surprised her but she loved this, Danny was so sweet and she couldn't help want to kiss her and judging by the look in Danny's eye she wanted to do the same. As if in a trance they leaned in ready to finally take that step and-

_Buzz! Buzzz! Buzzz_

And the moment was ruined.

Evelyn was really starting to get annoyed with technology, yes it was useful but she wasn't going to like it if it was going to get in the way. Danny blew her hair out of her face obviously annoyed with the sudden interruption but Evelyn wouldn't let that ruin her day. Leaning forward she pecked the huntress on the cheek making her blush. Smiling she pulled out her phone to see who she needed to hiss at for the sudden interruption only to drop her smile completely.

It was Mother.

Sharing a look with Danny the red head glared at her phone but nodded it was best not to keep the Dean waiting. Taking a deep unneeded breath as the ritual continued Evelyn answered.

"Hello Mother"

"_Hello Evelyn I'm calling to let you know that my meeting was cut short and with no other reason to be here I' leaving and coming back within the week" _

"Yes Mother"

_"I hope all is prepared because after this waste of time I am not in the mood for anymore delays"_

Evelyn swallowed looking at Danny she bit her lip.

"I'll take care of it Mother"

_"Good"_

With that she hung up and Evelyn wanted the earth to swallow her at this point.

Could she not have a moment's happiness without Mother ruining it?

"Evelyn?" Danny was worried just mentioning the mother of all evil put her vampire in a sullen mood but actually talking to the bitch made her a step above Eeyore. Cupping the blonde's cheek she watched her close her eyes enjoying the warmth turning into it so she could kiss her palm. That was one of the things vampires loved, warmth, and Danny certainly produced enough of it. Opening her eyes Evelyn met Danny's worried gaze she didn't blame her they had been enjoying their moment and now she was scared for her life, for their lives. Pushing everything aside she still wanted something and for once she would have it. Holding onto the hand that was cupping her cheek she used her free hand to pull Danny closer. Danny was surprised but that was to be expected Evelyn never used her supernatural strength especially for something like this but then their lips met and she couldn't bring herself to care.

The world was ending but Evelyn had her first kiss and that was all that mattered.

**...**

**...**

**(1)my star**

**so that was ch14 she panicked, she got it done, with the help of ginger godmother, and Cinderella went on her date and then the evil step mother crashed the party. yes the date happened and now reality comes back into focus because The Dean had to come back eventually and things are now set in motion but I wanted Evelyn to still have her moment because this kiss has been dying to happen. anyway don't forget to leave a review or Private messege me if you have questions.**

**...**

**...**


	15. Chapter 15

**...**

**...**

**hey guys its chapter 15! yay now for the aftermath Cinderella went to the ball but that damn clock's hit twelve and she has to get back to reality which in this case is vampires, evil light gods, and adorably awkward romantic endeavors. **

**...**

**...**

Danny hadn't had many kisses in her life. There were a few nervous kisses from boys in grade school when they played spin the bottle and a few in high school from girls but this, this was something else entirely. It had so much emotion behind it that made the moment that much better. The feeling of Evelyn's lips moving against hers, the hand that was going through her hair, pulling her closer. She couldn't believe it, here she was standing between Evelyn's legs kissing her it was too surreal. Their kiss slowed to a stop when Danny realized she needed to breathe and Evelyn was getting over the shock of her own boldness.

Danny smiled pressing their foreheads together they were both grinning like idiots but they didn't care, they were too high on their kiss. Evelyn stroked her hunters face she'd never felt this before but Danny so important to her she wouldn't forget this, not for anything in the world.

"Mon cœur"(1)

"I need to learn French"

Evelyn laughed burying her face in Danny's shoulder that wasn't the response she was expecting but then again she wasn't expecting Danny either.

"Well you're already learning Greek so give it a while before you start on French I would offer to be your tutor but I uh I don't know what you speaking French would do to me" Evelyn shook her head trying not to shiver at the thought of Danny speaking her mother tongue because honestly Danny speaking Greek was something but French? Evelyn would be a goner.

"I guess I'll just have to ask one of the girls" Danny kissed her forehead loving the easy banter that carried on between them maybe they should have kissed sooner.

Evelyn leaned into Danny breathing in that comforting scent before glancing down at the phone in her hand. She couldn't hide forever the others needed to know about the Dean's impending return and she needed to know what her sister had come up with weapons wise.

"Come on we should go I need tell the others"

Danny sighed wrapping her arms around the blondes waist she didn't want to let the moment end but the possibility of hell breaking loose was pretty good incentive. Setting Evelyn down Danny grabbed her bag and folded the blanket before stuffing it in her bag. Giving one last look around the clearing Danny smiled. It would be sad to leave it so soon but this was just another memory to add to its perfection as far as she was concerned. Taking Evelyn's hand she led her out of the clearing and back to the trails. The blonde could have easily found her way back by scent alone but she wanted to enjoy her time with Danny before the panic came crashing down on them all, because once that hit she didn't know when she'd get another chance to be alone with the red head.

They walked through the empty campus the loud music from the ZETA'S party was still blaring in the distance but they were fine, it was more of background noise than anything. They walked side by side swinging their joined hands back and forth between them. The height difference should have been an issue due to their difference in stride but they unconsciously fallen into step. Sadly with every step they came closer and closer to Laura and Carmilla's dorm which meant their date would end and reality would come back like a slap in the face. The date had been everything she could have wanted and so much more Evelyn wouldn't forget this anytime soon she wanted to do it again once things calmed down.

Stopping at the front doors of the main dorm the pair turned to face each other. This was the end of their date and both were sad to see it end but Danny needed to get back to the lodge and Evelyn needed to warn the others about whatever it was the dean was planning.

"So you'll tell them?"

"Yes they have to know so we can figure out how best to prepare for the future"

"What should I do?"

"Keep your eyes and ears open and be ready for when we need you because two vampires and three humans isn't enough to fight off whatever Mother has in store for us"

Danny nodded it would be good to get some more battle action in before the year ended, not that she wanted it but it was going to happen whether they wanted it to or not so it was best to be prepared.

"Ok I'll keep the girls in shape"

Evelyn smiled before a thought struck her and a deep blush filled her cheeks.

"Um I may not be the most well versed in the uh ways of courting or dating but isn't it customary to have kiss when dropping off you date?"

Danny's smile couldn't get any bigger at this point. This new boldness was doing wonders for their budding relationship and she hoped to see more of it in the future.

"It is customary and I would gladly take part in it"

Evelyn nodded as she nervously played with one of the buttons on her flannel shirt. Danny took the blondes trembling hands in her own loving the sparks that shot through her fingers at every touch. Evelyn looked up as Danny leaned down, at the last second the blonde shot up on her tippy toes meeting Danny half way and the world seemed to stop just for them once more. Slowly pulling away Danny sighed she could definitely get used to kissing Evelyn even if it meant nearly blacking out from the touch of her lips alone. Evelyn was trying to keep her knees from buckling it was harder than she thought but Danny had this unexplainable effect on her.

"See you tomorrow?"

"For sure"

Evelyn watched Danny go with a dopey smile she couldn't hide for the life of her or un-life of her. Shaking her head she headed inside trying to compose herself enough to say what she needed to say and for whatever reaction her sister and Laura might throw her way. Jogging up the stairs at a human pace she can hear someone crying, no cry wasn't strong enough, this was heart wrenching sobs.

Frowning she picked up the pace ignoring the urge to knock politely she opened the door and wasn't quite prepared for what she found. Carmilla was pacing like a caged tiger, which wasn't far off, Laura was trying to comfort a sobbing Perry and Lafontaine was nowhere to be found.

"Guys what happened?"

All eyes were on her for a split second before Carmilla bit out a horrifying reply.

"Lafontaine is gone"

Evelyn's brain stopped functioning all the wheels and gears ground together literally coming to a mental stop._ Lafontaine was gone._ Her brain couldn't process those three words no matter how hard she tried

"What?"

"They're gone, they were here with me and Laura and now they're gone!"

"Perry what'd you mean gone?"

"Just that! They were here with me then they said they were gonna go help Laura and Carmilla but they never made it and they never came back and now all I have is this stupid notice because they're GONE!"

Evelyn's mouth opened and closed trying to think of something, anything to say to console the ginger but it was no use there was nothing to say. The vampire's speechlessness only caused the ginger to grow more agitated. The fear and panic rose with every passing second causing Perry to be in near hysterics. With no other outlet she let out her frustrations on the only possible targets: the vampires.

"You guys are supposed to be helping us! You're supposed to be watching your psycho brother and protecting us looking out for us whatever you could do to keep everyone safe but you let Lafontaine be kidnapped I thought you were our friend, their friend!"

Perry crumpled up the notice and threw it at the blonde making her flinch as she caught it.

Evelyn swallowed and blinked away her tears as she held the notice. Those words hurt more than any of Mother's slaps or her sibling's beatings, more than her own death and they could all see it. Carmilla stepped forward trying to comfort her but she backed away hugging herself.

"Look Perry didn't mean it, we're all just scared for Lafontaine and-"

"No sh-she's right Lafontaine is my friend and I let this happen to them if I hadn't been ignoring my job then-then this this wouldn't have happened" Evelyn's voice trembled as she fought back a sob.

"No, no, no Evelyn this isn't your fault I share just as much of the blame as you-"Carmilla tired but Evelyn was quick to cut her off

"NO! It's my fault! I knew that something would happen when I wasn't looking and you were with Laura I should have made a system or a schedule something I should have known that something would happen to one of you! I should have known!"

With that she flitted away so fast the door slammed against the wall cracking it papers flew around the room creating a small tornado. They all threw their hands up to protect their eyes from the flying papers.

Carmilla sighed slumping into the wall she felt so stupid she should have just convinced Evelyn to let her handle it or hugged her or something because she didn't handle the situation at all. Perry sat crying as she buried her face into one of Lafontaine's shrits fearing for her best friend and crush's life. Laura stared down at her hands feeling so powerless there was always something they could do but with Lafontaine gone to god knows where with Will around there was no telling when might have happened to them.

"are you gonna go after her?"

"I can't leave you guys alone, not with Will still out there" The vampire bit out.

Carmilla hated this but she couldn't leave the humans she needed back up, sadly her back up had just ran away crying and her only other options weren't that favorable because Kirsch, like most other males, didn't know how to handle crying women and she didn't really want to leave Laura alone with Danny. Yes the ginger had backed off and became good friends with Evelyn but that territorial vampire in her didn't trust the former rival no matter how good she was with a stake. Sadly considering what little choice she had it looked like she would have to call the amazon.

Swallowing her pride she took Laura's phone knowing the ginger would answer her calls.

"H_ello?" _

"Hey gingersnap I need your help"

_"With what?"_

"I need you to watch Laura and Perry for me"

_"It was that bad?"_

"What was?" Carmilla had no idea what the heathen was jabbering on about.

_"The call Evelyn got, it was that bad"_ Danny alliterated.

"What call?"

"W_e were uh on the trails and she got a call from The Dean she didn't tell me what it was about only that she needed to tell you guys so you could prepare for the whatever might happen_"

Carmilla had to keep herself from dropping the phone that's why Evie came she was going to tell them something and now she was gone. SHIT!

"Danny do you have any idea what the call was about? any idea at all?"

_"No just that she needed to tell you guys right away why? what happened?" _perfect now the amazon was panicking.

Carmilla understood that she had a little crush on Evelyn but a crush is a crush and you either make a move or you don't. Pushing that thought aside she tried to get the amazon back on track.

"Lafontaine is gone and Evelyn panicked I wanted to go after her but I can't because we don't know what Will might do while I'm gone so I need you to come watch them while I go look for Evelyn"

_"why would she panic she knows its not her fault right?"_

"You know Evelyn, she would never accept that"

_"look I'm gonna get some weapons then I'll come over ok?"_

"Yeah, yeah just hurry"

Carmilla threw the phone on the bed hoping and praying Evelyn didn't hurt herself. The blonde had made so much progress and for one moment of hysterics to ruin it all would be terrible. She understood Perry's frustration truly she did, she lived in constant fear of Mother coming and killing Laura every second of the night and it drove her half mad but the fact that she Laura came back from class every day put her mind at ease. Glancing at her journalist she was glad that Perry had stopped crying the ginger had tuckered herself out and was sleeping in Laura's lap said journalist was stroking the ginger's curls staring at the floor with a distant look in her eye.

"Laura..."

"Do you think you'll be able to find them?"

Carmilla ran a hand through her bangs it would be hard to look for both in one night but she would do her best.

"I'll try but I can't guarantee anything"

Laura nodded hoping that her friends were safe. It might seem naïve but she couldn't do anything else with Perry in such a state and Carmilla ready to snap at the nearest sign of danger. She could only hope for their return even if they came back a little bruised it would be enough that they came back and- Carmilla's head turned to the door right as Danny came in she was panting from her run but judging by the bulky back pack it was also from the extra weight.

"Are you guys alright?" demanded the amazon.

"Yeah they're fine but I need to go" Carmilla hissed she didn't want to waste another minute she could be searching her sister and yet another ginger. Danny dropped her bag by Laura's bed and nodded.

"Go I'll set up here you go find them"

Carmilla brushed past Danny stopping midway through the door she could smell Evelyn all over the amazon and her big sister senses were tingling. Why would Danny smell that much like Evelyn? Shaking her head she would ponder that later right now she needed to find her baby sister and Lafontaine.

Closing the door behind her she flitted out of the building trying to catch Evelyn's scent but fro some reason she couldn't find it. Seriously the blonde had just been there so why couldn't she find it? Frowning to herself she made her way to the schools Café, she knew that's where Evelyn met Danny for their patrols and it would probably be the best place to start her search. Scenting the air she smiled when she caught that vanilla, paper, and blood scent frowning in confusion when she found it mixed with a very familiar forest and leather scent of a certain amazon. This was getting on her nerves she would ask Evelyn about her meetings with the giant ginger later when they weren't worrying about kidnappings and their Mother.

Huffing she focused on Evelyn's scent once she caught it she followed it through campus to student housing. She knew this was where her dorm was so she had retreated to her sanctuary? The need to comfort her baby sister was strong but she needed to find Lafontaine... maybe she could get Evelyn to help her. Two vampires were always better than one when hunting for a human. Nodding to herself she headed inside ignoring the sleeping humans she flitted to Evelyn's room feeling that worry come back when she realized how old the scent was. Evelyn hadn't come back to her room.

where the hell was her baby sister?

Suddenly a distant howl filled the air and a chill shot up her spine. She knew that howl, she'd heard it a few times in her long life and it made the panther in her purr with pride. The Wolf was out. There would only be one of two reasons the wolf was out and since Mother wasn't there it meant Evelyn had snapped. Stress, panic, and fear were the main triggers for the wolf stepping out and now it was off its leash. That howl made her want to shift and roar in reply, announcing her presence as well as her pride because that howl was one of triumph, victory, and Evelyn rarely had any of those so what ever happened she had won, as to what she had won against Carmilla had no clue but she was going straight back to her room because if the wolf was out then she needed to protect the others.

Flitting out of student housing she ran as fast as she could back to her room. It might seem bad to have so little trust in her sister's control but the wolf wasn't her sister it was a step beyond the most instinctual side of every vampire just like her cat. The humanity that they had was cut in half when one became a vampire and when they learned to shape shift that split the mind even more creating two or three parts of the mind: Humanity, vampiric instinct, and whatever you shape shifted into. when the instinct took over anything could happen but when the creatures mind took over all bets were off and you best barricade the doors because the animal was in control now and nothing could stop them but themselves. Carmilla had far more control as her cat form than Evelyn did but more than that she had embraced ALL of her vampiric side while Evelyn had always struggled with the guilt of killing her prey or even feeding on them for too long. Weakness wasn't something Mother liked and would constantly remind her or berate her for such weakness, Carmilla best to help her but there was only so much she could do.

Flitting up the stairs she opened the door and slammed it shut behind her pressing her back against it. Danny and Laura stared at her with conflicting gazes of fear and confusion.

"Carm what happened?"

"I couldn't find either of them but you guys can't leave this room got it?"

"Why?" Danny wanted to know what they were up against if she was gonna help protect the others.

"You don't want to know"

"What about Lafontaine and Evelyn?" Laura pleaded

"They'll be fine where ever they are" _at least Evelyn will..._ Looking around the room she noticed the absence of a ginger because when she left there were two now there was only one, why was there only one?

"Guys where's Perry?"

"She went back to her room to get some pajama's why?" Laura swallowed terrified by the intensity the usually laid back vamp was giving off.

"ok well you better tell her to come back because-"

SLAM!

They all jumped at th sound of a door slamming somebody must have been mad or something. Shaking it off Carmilla joined Laura on her bed pulling the smaller girl into her arms she didn't want her human freaking out anymore but with the situation they were in there was little else she could do but comfort her.

"So what have you guys been doing while I was gone?" Carmilla would do whatever it took to get Laura's mind off this even if it meant resorting to small talk.

"Well once Perry woke up she tried to rationalize it all but that didn't work very well so I told her we could mind melt and watch Netflicks you know have a girls night or something because she was just way too shocked and well you know" Laura snuggled into her vampire trying not to see Perry's wide pain filled eyes every time she thought of the ginger.

"What about you amazon Anne?"

"I was sharpening my stakes incase we had trouble but nothings happened that we know of" Danny didn't bother reacting to the vamps remarks there was no point to when she'd just gone on a date with her sister, not that Carmilla knew that.

"Uh guys I think we should go see Perry"

"why?"

"I don't know she just sent me a text saying "I got my pajamas but a very bloody and growling Evelyn wont let me leave.. Ps she brought Lafontaine"

Carmilla stared at the phone as everything pieced itself together sadly her wide vocabulary and centuries of education dwindled down to only one response for such a thing.

"well Fuck"

**...**

**...**

**(1) my heart**

**And it all turns to shit.. I know it was a sucky situation but reality literally came back like a slap to the face and as sad as it is that's how it came back. yes it was shortish but its just a stepping stone to the next chapter so eh. I wanted to tie everything back into the story line cause stuff is happening around them and I wanted to give everyone some time to just breathe and get their relationships started. I also made part of the chapter from Carmilla's point of view because she hasn't had her own chapter and its important that everyone gets a chapter or at least part of one I want everyone to get something so yeah anyway hope you enjoyed.**

**~Echoxknox out**

**...**

**...**


	16. Chapter 16

**...**

**...**

**chapter 16 and its all gone to shit... but that's ok cause there's a new chapter that will make up for it I swear!**

**(((((WARNING: violence, swearing and evil minions just being assholes in general))))))))**

**...**

**...**

Flitting across campus Evelyn did her best to ignore the tears blurring her vision but she couldn't they just wouldn't stop coming. If she didn't stop running then she would run into something and probably leave a crater or something from the impact. Skidding to a stop she stumbled and fell to her knees tearing her jeans and skinning her hands. Hissing through her tears Evelyn looked up realizing she was almost to her dorm. She wanted to go to her room, curl up in bed and never leave it. She was a failure as a vampire and worse, as a friend. She had wanted to do things differently, she wanted to help for once and instead she screwed up, like always. Sighing she wiped her hands on her jeans trying to ignore the sting as they healed when she felt the crinkling of paper. Frowning she reached down and dug whatever it was out of her pocket she realized it was the Dean's notice. This was the thing that started all this, this panic, this pain, it reminded her of her never ending list of failures.

Growling she crumpled the stupid notice and pulled back ready to throw it at least a good half mile when she caught the scent on it: Blood and AXE. Frowning she drew it closer taking deep breaths filling her lungs with the various scents she could smell her sister everywhere. Frowning she looked around Carmilla wasn't around so where was her scent coming from? Tilting her head she realized she was still wearing Carmilla's shirt so her sister's scent would be smothering her own. Shaking her head she went back to the other scent there was no mistaking it was the same one from the vault and that could mean only one thing: Will.

A deep growl rumbled in her chest as rage built up within her, it was sudden and overwhelming meaning her more instinctual side was starting to seep through. Climbing to her feet she took deep breaths trying to calm herself because a crazed vampire wouldn't do anybody any good. She needed to focus. Opening her eyes she nodded to herself hoping that what little control she had would last till she found Will and hopefully Lafontaine.

Brining the notice to her nose she took another lungful of the scent letting it fill her senses. Lifting her nose she scented the air walking to the left then to the right her nose was up in a very dog or wolf like fashion because when she picked up Will's scent she had to fight the urge to howl and assemble a pack that didn't exist. Pushing her instincts aside she locked on to the scent as best she could and followed it flitting off faster than before.

Following a scent while running as fast as a vampire might seem impossible but given that vampires senses were three times that of a normal humans she was fine add in her wolf side and that was nearly a thousand times better than a humans. Chasing the scent was intense because she could smell it almost everywhere, by the library, the ZETA house, the cafeteria everywhere but around all those places it was stale. Letting her control slip Evelyn felt her fangs come out and everything came into focus. It was hard to keep herself in control when she was so close to the edge the smell of blood hundreds of different types surrounded her along with hundreds of strong, beating hearts. If it weren't for her self-control she would have licked her lips at the thought but she kept the reason for this at the front of her mind: she needed to find Will and Lafontaine because one way or another her brother would know where the scientist was.

Renewing her search for the solider she took deep breaths growling to herself as she caught it. Whipping her head around she glared at the administration building. Of course her brother would take the ginger to Mother's domain it was the only place she couldn't stand going near and avoided it at all costs not even bothering to do patrols there and now look what it got her. Growling she flitted through the building ignoring the humans that were still there finishing up whatever work they needed. Humans weren't important, no they were important just not those ones, the red head, her red head? No the other one, the scientist, her friend. It was getting harder to concentrate with her instinctual side clawing its way to the surface she needed to find Lafontaine and get out of there but first she needed to find them.

Closing her eyes she extended her senses trying to find the solider. Her feet moved slowly carefully so not to catch his attention because one wrong move and Lafontaine might get hurt. It was close the scent, she could smell him and hear a frantic heart pounding out a rhythm that she could almost dance to. Opening her eyes she realized she was outside the Dean's office which meant that Mother had yet another secret room.

Opening the door she could hear the panicked gasps of Lafontaine but they were shorter, quieter the scientist was probably gaged to keep them from drawing attention of any kind of visitors. Soundlessly closing the door Evelyn...Evelyn? Yes she was Evelyn she wasn't.. she wasn't.. Pushing against her conflicting instincts she listened as a familiar Buzzing caught her attention.

"Hello~" The soldiers taunting voice filled her sensitive ears making her want to growl but the vampire in her knew that the need for stealth was necessary if they were to save the scientist.

_"Is everything going to plan?"_

"yes Mother it would be going a lot smoother if Sour puss and the scairdy cat weren't around cause I would love to-"

_"Your sisters are just as important to the plan as you are William so I would advise you to put any thoughts of going after your sisters out of your head!" _

The voice of her sire made the blonde freeze she was already a mess with her conflicting instincts but her sire's power easily over whelmed her. Shaking her head Evelyn forced herself to focus she needed to find the secret room if she was gonna save Lafontaine and that was all that mattered. Looking around the room for a possible door she walked around the desk looking for a lever but found nothing. Looking up she let her eyes wander around the room.

The room itself was very plain, if not basic it had a desk, coffee table chairs and two large book cases on either side of the room. It was obvious one of them was the door she just needed to figure out which one. Leaning to the left she listened for Will's voice clenching her jaw when she caught their conversation.

"…..Don't worry mother I left it on her desk it's impossible for her to miss it"

_"Good now about the girls have you gotten any more?"_

"yes Mother I have one right here" Will hummed to himself before the sound of poor Lafontaine struggling against what was probably ropes judging by the sound of the thread stretching.

The red head swallowed trying in vain to escape.

_"Don't kill her William"_

"I know Mother but they're just so-"

_"WILIAM YOU WILL NOT EAT THE GIRL, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"_ Mothers voice probably made him roll his eyes.

"Yes _Mother"_ He hung up ignoring the incoming call from Mother knowing he would only be scolded anyway.

Flitting to the right Evelyn grabbed the side of the book case and tore it off the hinges throwing it across the room. Her instincts wouldn't let her sit by as Lafontaine was in danger. Flitting through the door she kicked down the extra doors and hissed upon seeing a very surprised Will and a terrified Lafontaine. The ginger was tied up pretty good with a piece of duct tape over their mouth their eyes met and both were relieved to see the other. Lafontaine was alive and well, that's all that mattered.

"Look who decided to crash the party, what's up baby sis come to take part in the feeding?" Will looked at Lafontaine licking his lips with a hungry look in his eye. He didn't care where the blood came from as long as his hunger was sated cause he was_ always_ hungry.

"No, I came to get my friend back"

"Your friend?" Will spat shaking his head he looked down at the blonde in amusement.

"You really think this human, this blood bag is your friend?"

"This Human is my friend Will and you would do best by releasing them before-"

"Before what? You get big sis to come save you?"

"No before I do something we'll both regret"

"Please you couldn't hurt a fly let alone me _Evangeline_"

Evelyn flinched at her name it had been a long while since she'd last heard it and it always made her feel dirty when he said it.

"I'm warning you William I'm not myself when my friends are in danger now-"

"Oh stop with the heroics _Evangeline_ you're not fooling anyone"

"I'm serious Will you don't want to mess with me RIGHT NOW!" her voice came out as a roar her instincts were at an all-time high as her fear and agitation grew.

Will tilted his head before he seemed to realize something.

"oh~ baby sis your starting to sound like a real vamp… too bad you'll never get the chance to be that now that you found me"

She didn't speak, there was no way she could she was trying to ignore Lafontaine's pounding heart. The sporadic beating was driving her crazy and Will took full advantage of the blondes struggle. Flitting across the room Will slammed her in the chest with an iron like fist sending her flying. Evelyn managed to land on her feet but Will was too fast for her because by the time she straightened up he rammed his elbow into her back sending her to her knees.

Sneering at the blonde Will kicked her sending her rolling till she managed to shot out a hand to stop herself.

"Where's the big bad vamp huh? Where's that beast that was ready to jump me five seconds ago? "

Wincing Evelyn fought to keep herself from giving into the vampire that was once again clawing at the surface. It was giving her a killer head ache, her instincts were going stir crazy, and the blood, oh the blood sang to her but she shut that thought down immediately sending a message throughout her mind that all parts of her would hear and understand: Friend, must protect friend, keep them safe.

Shaking his head Will grabbed her by the collar of her shirt smelling Carmilla's scent on the black flannel he snorted.

"Don't tell me baby sis still can't sleep with out something of her big sisters?"

Grabbing the back of it he tore it off her leaving her in her blue tank top and skinny jeans. She clawed at Will's hand making him hiss as she left deep claw marks along his forearm. Growling at the younger vamp, the solider spun around and slammed her into the wall making dust and cobwebs rain down on them. This wasn't a battle between siblings, not that it ever had been, no this was a battle of dominance one she had lost with every other sibling but Will and that was because Carmilla always stepped in but her sister wasn't there to save her now.

Will's fist slammed into her guts with harsh, unrelenting blows it would have been painful at human speed but it was excruciating at vampire speed. She doubled over for a moment before he slammed her back into the wall straightening her up and pulled back his fist ready to land yet another blow when she threw her leg up kicking him in the shoulder. The kick met its mark cracking the joint in his shoulder enough to make him let go dropping her to the floor.

Gasping for breath Evelyn coughed tasting her own blood as it left her lips with each wheezing cough. As Will set his shoulder she struggled to stand, her ribs and internal organs were healing themselves and that took time and energy she didn't have.

"I don't know what I was expecting when I would really fight you like a real vamp on vamp fight but it sure as hell wasn't you being a little bitch about it" Will shook his head in disappointment.

The solider had heard stories of the wolf and wanted to have a go with the beast but Mother had told him time and time again that the wolf was on such a tight leash it only came out when she ordered it to even then that was rare and Evelyn never remembered the experience so what good would it do to have her shapeshift if she couldn't remember it?

"You aren't even worth killing"

He turned away from the wheezing blonde fully intent on having his meal when Evelyn tackled him from behind biting into his shoulder and clawing at his chest and sides. She was fast he would give her that but he was so much stronger. Grabbing the blonde by the hair he pried her off his back flipping her forward slamming her into the ground leaving cracks. This time she didn't let the pain stop her she had to get Lafontaine out of there. Throwing her leg out she kicked him in the chest breaking a few ribs letting her claws come out she slashed his calf before sliding out of the way as he fell.

Roaring Will lunged using his good leg to push off. He slammed into her tackling her they scratched and bit, rolling around on the floor till Will came out on top. He made sure to plant his knees so she couldn't flip them and grabbed her hands. This was bad she needed to- she didn't get a chance to finish that thought as Will slammed his fist into her jaw making her head snap back into the concert below them. Her vision went double as he continued to wail on her his blows were reminiscent of her Fathers, they came from the back using his entire body for momentum that thought made her growl. As Will brought his fist down she opened wide and bit down on his fist her sharp fangs dug into his flesh and crushed the delicate bones in his hand.

Crying out Will let go of her hands and back handed her making her see stars. Standing over the dazed Vamp Will shook his head he would end this worthless _**thing**_ here and now. Raising his leg he kicked her hard in the side flipping her over. Unable to fight back Evelyn curled into her side trying in vain to get past the sharp bone fragments that were digging into her lungs. Will kicked her again and again earning groans and gasps but not the screams he wanted. This was all just a waste of his time he needed to take care of Mother's mistakes starting with _Evangeline _then he'd go after sour puss_. _

"You're pathetic.." he spat at her feet knowing they would both understand the shame such a gesture would bring "You aren't even be a real vampire, Mother should have let your old man kill you in that damn forest and save herself the trouble of changing a little bitch like you!"

Her shoulders trembled as she tried to get up but Will kicked her in the side sending her flying she hit the wall making it crack upon impact. Falling to the floor she groaned her sides were killing her and what little blood she had left was leaking from a wound on her head. She was slipping, her instincts wanted her to tare him apart but her humanity wanted to just grab Lafontaine and run. It would be the safer option and she would actually stand a chance but her vampire side wouldn't have it!

Flitting to her side he raised his boot ready to crush her skull when her hand shot out grabbing his ankle. She hissed and not her usual Evelyn hiss this was the hiss of one very pissed off vampire. Frowning Will tried to pull away but her grip was stronger than steel she clenched her hand crushing his ankle. Screaming he pulled away too hard and lost his balance falling on his back this gave her a chance to lean on the wall till she was standing.

Looking up at the blonde Will couldn't find any trace of Evelyn, no this creature this thing was a vampire at its worst. Soft blue eyes were so dark and enraged he could see himself in their reflection. Backing away as best he could on three limbs he knew that this was gonna be one hell of a fight but with his wounds he would need some fuel to get him through it. Giving Evelyn one last glance he jumped his eyes were locked on the red head it was his last chance to finish the job before Mother found out and he would finish this no matter what.

Lafontaine watched with wide eyes as the vampire lunged at them but they couldn't handle the fear, the stress, and the rising panic. The erratic heartbeat, cold sweat, and darkness that seemed to be getting closer Lafontaine knew what was happening but was powerless to stop it and passed out. Will smirked to himself ready to bite into his next meal when a freight train hit him from the side or in other words Evelyn. They rolled together, she bite and clawed him till they hit the wall. He tried to block her with his arms but it was useless the claw marks on his arms were burning as what little blood he had in him leaked from them. It would hurt worse later on because wounds caused by vampires took a heck of a lot longer to heal than other kinds.

He grabbed her shoulder and raked her chest and arms smirking as she hissed only to frown when she didn't let up instead she hissed right in his face and punched him so hard he saw stars. Shaking his head he tried to sit up but she pummeled him with punch after punch till he could feel himself slowly losing consciousness. He felt his jaw being crushed along with his cheek bones. He tried to lift his hands but he couldn't see where they were there was so much blood it was getting in his eyes. He was about to let the darkness take him when the punches stopped he could hear her wheezing as she gasped for unneeded air those growls deepened till he shook from the vibrations.

Roaring she started shifting, her skin grew darker as midnight black fur covered her skin her eyes glowed yellow and her transformed into a snout. Will's eyes widened he took the chance and started crawling away but it was too late. Something huffed blowing hot breath on the back of his head he didn't dare turn around, he knew what was there and he sure as hell didn't need any proof. He'd only seen Evelyn's other form once but never got the chance to fight it sadly the thing was terrifying and only Mother could command the beast and she wouldn't be back for another few days.

He took the chance and lunged forward if he could reach the door then he could escape and get away before morning. He was almost to the door when something slammed him in the back pinning him to the ground. He squirmed but when the hot breath blew in his face he stopped staring widened eyed at the glowing golden eye staring back at him. The beast's fangs were next to his eye they chattered as it growled.

He was dead, done for, there was no chance he was going to get out of this unless he played dirty. The beast was so focused on his face that it didn't notice his hand digging into the cement he crushed it the cracking caught the beasts attention when it turned he threw the dust in its eyes. It howled and thrashed pawing at its eyes as he limped towards the door he needed to get away now while he still had a-

Before he finished that thought giant fangs tore into his shoulder throwing him to the back of the room. He hit the wall harder than last time making a small crater he felt his spine shatter when he made impact. He was defenseless. His wounds were bad but the shattered spine would take even longer to heal now that he was so low on blood. He was dead, there was no getting away this time he was dead.

The giant black wolf growled as it stalked toward him the cement dust turned the fur around its eyes grey but those yellow eyes were still the brightest part and they were looking right at him. He couldn't feel his arms or legs so maybe this was the best way to go he wouldn't feel the pain and it would be quick right?

The wolf roared and lunged tearing the solider apart. Its razor sharp fangs made quick work of the Vampires icy flesh and steel like bones, crushing them like twigs between its jaws till the body burst into dust. Huffing the wolf spat out any dust in its mouth and scented the air it needed to be sure that the solider was truly gone. The only scent that remained was ash. A victory.

The wolf howled in its victory it had beaten the solider for the first and last time now all were safe from his blood lust.

Safe.

Friend.

Safe.

Must keep friend safe.

Turning her attention to the unconscious red head the vampire shifted back to her human like form and flitted to their side ripping the ropes to shreds and tearing off the tape. It might have been painful but the red head was too out of it to show any signs of pain. Picking the red head up Vampire Evelyn cradled their friend hissing at the scent of week old blood that stained the walls. The solider had killed another victim here and she hadn't known about it. This was bad she should have pushed aside her fear and expanded her patrols but for the moment she had more important thing to do she needed to get her friend to safety.

Growling she carried Lafontaine back to Perry's it was the only place her vampiric instincts felt would be safe enough for the genus. It was the only place her friend was safe and she**_ would_** keep her friends safe.

**...**

**...**

**So that was chapter 16 it was crazy and had a pretty good fight scene along with a guest apperence of Evelyn's Wolf. Yup the big bad wolf came out to play and now the Dean has one less card to play. Things will only get better from here right? eh maybe. don't forget to review and PM me if you have questions.**

**P.S sorry for any confusion about Bite down and vampires and humans they are the same story but I didn't know there was a Carmilla category till now so its the same story just different categories just so you know.**

**...**

**...**


	17. Chapter 17

_._**...**

**...**

**Made it to chapter 17 not much farther now guys so get ready cause shits gonna start going down after this so enjoy the calm before the storm cause when it hits its gonna hit hard.**

**P.S guys I've been sick and school is gonna start up again so if I don't post as often that's why.**

**...**

**...**

"Girls night sucks" Muttered Perry

The Ginger had left the safety of Laura's room to go get her Pajama's and found herself being trapped but not by the enemy but a very confused friend, at least she hoped she were confused. Perry sat on her bed with Lafontaine sleeping safely in her arms while a blood drenched, feral Evelyn sat crouched on the floor glaring at the door. Her eyes were dark, unreadable and she growled every time someone walked by waiting for an attack that would (hopefully) never come. Perry had sent a text to the others telling them that they should be extremely cautious when coming over because yes Evelyn had saved Lafontaine but the vampire herself was out of sorts.

It was terrifying but she couldn't help feeling bad because she didn't get the chance to apologize about snapping. She had been hysterical when the blonde showed up and with everything that happened she couldn't handle the stress but that wasn't an excuse. She would apologize now but she doubted Evelyn would understand it at the moment.

Turning her attention to vampire she noticed how her clothes were torn and claw marks littered her chest and arms, even her face had blood running down it and her white blonde hair was now red from a head wound that Perry couldn't quite find, not that she was gonna move because that would just cause problems. It looked so painful though, her wounds, they were deep and the skin was an angry red around the open wounds yet she kept her fangs barred ready to tear into anyone who came in. The thought of more blood being spilt made her shiver and pull Lafontaine closer. There was no need for any more blood shed because Lafontaine was back in her arms and the second they figured this whole thing out she was dragging the scientist to the nurses office she didn't care if she had to carry them there she would take care of her friend and… well friend wasn't really the right term, not anymore.

Perry came out of her musings when Evelyn growled this time it was so loud it rattled the pictures of her family and Lafontaine's specimen jars. Eyeing the blonde she did her best to keep calm because she would never hurt her or Lafontaine even like this she was more like a terrifying guard dog or maybe a really mean German shepherd or something. There was a light knock at the door and the growls only increased in volume.

"Perry" Carmilla's voice came through the door it was serious for once and it only unnerved the ginger more.

"yes?"

"I'm gonna come in ok so don't move got it?"

"Got it"

The door opened slowly and a serious Carmilla stood in the door way behind her was a cautious Danny and a very nervous Laura. Upon seeing her sister the blonde hissed making Carmilla hold her hands up in surrender. There was no way Carmilla was gonna provoke the blonde with so many vulnerable humans around there was just too much at stake.

"You ok Perry?"

"Yeah just a little terrified is all" The red head was at the point of a panic attack if they didn't get this figured out soon.

"Just stay calm the more your fear fills the air the more agitated she'll get" Carmilla advised.

"Harder than it sounds Carmilla!" Perry's voice was so high pitched they all flinched.

Evelyn hissed and backed away into the corner of the room she was already on an instinctual high and with Perry's fear burning her nose she was only getting worse. Seeing her chance Carmilla entered the room making sure to keep Laura behind her in case Evelyn snapped. Said Blonde hissed again crouching impossibly low to the ground ready to spring her fangs were bared and her nails were more like claws now and they had blood on them up to her knuckles.

This was bad if Evelyn had been the wolf then that meant that the after effects of whatever had caused it to leave its cage were still there. An instinct driven vamp was just as bad as a starved one, they would spring at the slightest provocation and with how defensive Evelyn was that wouldn't be long now.

Keeping her hands raised in surrender with one eye on her sister she made sure to pull Laura behind her nearly smushing her into the closet behind them. It was ridiculous she knew but she was taking no chances with her human's safety. Sadly this left a very confused Danny by the door with no clue as to what to do.

"Um guys what's going-"Danny never got the chance to finish because a feral Evelyn slammed her into the door cracking it from the impact.

Everyone froze.

No one dared try and get between them there was nothing they could do to stop the blonde, not with Danny's life at risk. Carmilla swallowed she had never seen Evelyn so vampiric, never, not even when she had first awoken to her second life she was still the scared little girl Mother had told her about.

"Danny I know your already thinking it but don't move like at all, any movement can cause her to frenzy" Carmilla warned not taking her eyes off the feral blonde.

At the sound of her sisters voice Evelyn growled louder but as she growled she started scenting the air. There were many familiar scents in the room all of them swirled around her, her feral mind slowly took them in listing them off: paper, flour, cleaning products, old books, coffee, blood, chocolate, forest, and leather. Tilting her head the feral vampire was puzzled that last scent was familiar, very familiar.

Leaning in she took deep breath of Danny's scent somewhere in her vampiric mind she recognized the ginger's scent it wasn't just any scent it was **_her _**gingers scent, not her friends or her sisters, it was **_hers_**. Closing her eyes nuzzled the red heads shoulder hoping to calm her human's pounding heart. She would never harm her if anything she would protect her till the end of her immortal life if she would have her. Danny was super uncomfortable yet she felt herself relax at the contact, it wasn't violent or animalistic like she thought it would be, it was gentle almost reverent.

With her human calming down the vampire found itself slipping back into its cage but with no other conscious ready to take over it left everything slip as its weakening body finally gave out. Evelyn rested her head against Danny's shoulder heaving a deep sigh of relief before her body went limp. The red head was quick to catch her before she fell but the look of shock was still there.

Everyone was still Danny looked from Evelyn to Carmilla lost, shocked, and oh so confused.

"What the hell just happened?"

**...**

**...**

**so that was chapter 17 it was short but it all ties together in the end anyway from her things start moving again sort of but hey look at the Brightside Lafontaine is back and everyone's in one piece... again sort of.**

**...**

**...**


	18. Chapter 18

**...**

**...**

**So here's chapter 18, sorry 17 was so short but life got in the way any who on with the show!**

**...**

**...**

The whole gang was holed up in Lafontaine and Perry's room with Lafontaine on one bed and Evelyn on the other. Once the blonde had passed out they had all moved inside to try and figure out what the hell happened. Carmilla had patched up the blondes wounds as best she could knowing only blood and time could heal them and judging by the extent of the damage it would be a while. Perry, Laura and Lafontaine were on Perry's bed while Carmilla, Danny, and Evelyn were on Lafontaine's.

"Say that again?" Danny was still in shock after being nearly eaten by Evelyn.

"I came back here to get my pajamas and I was about to head back to Laura's room and start our girls night when out of nowhere Evelyn nearly kicked the door down, she was growling like a rabid dog and covered in blood with an unconscious Lafontaine in her arms, she slammed the door shut and laid Lafontaine on the bed, I went to check for any injuries but aside from rope burns on her wrists she was fine but then Evelyn wouldn't let me leave the bed so I was stuck here till I texted Laura and you guys came, she attacked Danny then proceeded to pass out"

Perry was tired of telling them what had happened, honestly she was just done with today. Her best friend/ Crush had been kidnapped, rescued, and Evelyn came back and everyone was safe. She just wanted to rejoice and make celebratory brownies in honor of her friends return but Carmilla, Laura, and Danny wouldn't let that happen because they wanted answers and she was the only one conscious.

Danny was sitting on the edge of the bed watching Perry stroke Lafontaine's hair and she wanted to do the same with Evelyn but she was still weirded out and Carmilla was sitting right next to her. Call her crazy but she didn't think the vampire would appreciate her crushing on her sister even if they had gone on a date tonight it really wasn't the time to tell everyone they were starting something.

"Can you think of why Evelyn would freak out?" Laura was dying for answers but no one wanted to wake Evelyn in fear of her going feral again.

"From what I can see, again this is just an idea, because Evelyn's always been a little off I think the stress has finally gotten to her and she had the equivalent of a vampirirc breakdown"

"What?!"

Carmilla was quick to shush them checking Evelyn she sighed when the blonde didn't stir.

"Look after I escaped my hellish imprisonment I went on my own blood thirsty rampage till I was full but that wasn't enough I had been imprisoned for years, I was panicked, disorientated, and lost, all these put an enormous amount of stress on my mind causing me to lose control of myself, I knew my body was moving because I could feel the ache in my legs from running for so long without blood but one thing I knew for certain I needed to find a place that I knew was safe and let myself heal so I ran and ran till I found myself in Paris"

"Paris?"

Carmilla ran her hands up and down her arms crying to fight off the chill of that place, her eyes glazed over as she remembered those months of running and feeding never stopping till she reached the grand city of love.

"It was the place we were going to run away to but as you know that never happened but we talked about it so much that I always thought of it as the place we would make our little paradise in so it was safe to me"

"So you're saying that Lafontaine and I's dorm is like her panic room?" Perry frowned wondering how that was possible when the blonde hadn't been around for a few days now.

"No she was still feral when she came here so she was just protecting you guys from everything and everyone, including us"

"That still doesn't explain why she was creeping on Danny I mean she was…" Laura glanced from Danny to Evelyn as the ginger turned away trying to hide her light blush.

" She was like that because Danny makes her feel safe?"

"I wouldn't doubt it" Carmilla folded her arms " as much as I hate to admit it Danny is strong, protective, and can hold her own against a vampire plus I know you two have been hanging out Evelyn tells me almost everything and I sort of figured out the rest"

"So you don't mind?"

"Oh I do mind but after the experience she just had I'm not going to get between you two because an angry Evelyn is one thing but an instinct driven one is a different beast all together, seriously you saw how terrifying she was" Carmilla glanced at her baby sister hoping her dreams were a little kinder to her tonight.

"So she's never been like that before?"

"A few times but Evelyn has always been a little too human for a vampire, we all assumed she wasn't meant for this life because some just aren't but Mother kept her around guessing she would eventually accept it or something, I don't know how my Mother's twisted mind works"

"That still doesn't ex-ah!"

Danny yelped as she was pulled back, if she hadn't leaned forward her head would have hit the wall. At the tight squeeze around her waist she looked down to find two pale bandaged arms wrapped around her and familiar blonde hair pressed into her hip. Evelyn had curled up around Danny in her sleep and was nuzzling the hunter's hip before letting out a sigh relaxing once more.

"Well that uh…"Laura didn't know what to say it was kind of adorable even if the blonde had been rabid only a few moments ago.

"Guys a little help?" Danny had her arms raised unsure of what to do. She didn't want to wake the vampire but at the same time she didn't know how she felt about this cuddling thing after what happened.

"Nope, no way" Carmilla smirked shaking her head at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"But Carm shouldn't we do something? Like spray her with a spray bottle or something?" Laura was worried after the whirl wind of emotions earlier what's to say Evelyn wouldn't snap Danny in half when she woke up from her routine nightmares?

"Nope she's not gonna wake up for a while and with her strength you would have a better chance of moving the building than her arms" Carmilla chuckled taking a picture with her phone.

"So I suggest you get comfy Amazon 'cause you're spending the night here"

"What about my Summer sisters? What about Perry? This is her bed"

"I'll be fine with Lafontaine, the beds big enough for two" Perry shrugged already happy about snuggling with Lafontaine for the night.

"Besides you can text or call the Summer psychos if you need to check back in with the asylum" Carmilla shrugged not seeing a problem with_ any_ of this.

"But-but-"

"No, no, no there are no excuses or getting out of this, literally you won't be able to move till tomorrow she really wore herself out in that fight and her wounds won't heal until she gets some blood but I don't want to risk it with all of you in here so just spend the night, let Lafontaine and Perry get some sleep, and text me in the morning I'll bring blood and look after her from there"

Danny couldn't really argue, Perry was already falling asleep and Lafontaine hadn't woke up to begin with but there was little chance of them waking now. Sighing Danny looked down at the blonde who was still wrapped around her hip. She didn't have it in her to try waking the blonde her pale skin was marred with scratches and claw marks from what? They had no clue but she had obviously won if she brought Lafontaine back.

"Alright"

"Good"

"But you're coming back before school tomorrow because I have classes"

"Sure gingersnap" Carmilla shrugged planning on sleeping all day tomorrow.

"Laura make sure she comes!"

"Damn"

Carmilla wanted to glare at the huntress but she couldn't so much as frown at Danny with Laura around, plus the red head was practically her sister's girlfriend. The pair might not have brought it or been as obvious about it as her and Laura but she could see effort Danny put into breaking down Evelyn's walls. The patrols would have been a good time to get to know one another along with whatever they did at the school Café but the fact that Evelyn had come out of her instinct driven haze when she was basically feeling up Danny was all the proof she needed. The brunette gave Danny one last look before heading out with Laura it had been an eventful night but the humans needed their sleep.

Being left alone with a cuddling vampire who had just been in a fight with Goddess knows what was definitely not how Danny had planned on spending her night but at least everyone was safe. Sort of. Looking down at the blonde she smiled, hopefully this would all blow over and they could get back to normal. She doubted things would be that easy but it's not like she had any real experience with vampires. Evelyn was usually shy and sweet unlike the vampire she'd seen today but that was a part of her, it wasn't someone else just a different side to her and Danny sometimes forgot that Evelyn was a vampire.

Evelyn was a vampire but she was _her_ vampire. She liked the girl that stuttered, spent hours talking about literature, and drew people from a time and age she would never really know but she loved her and would accept the fact that the girl she loved was also a vampire and vampires had bad days too. Raking her eyes over the bandages and scratches that littered the blonde's seemingly fragile body Danny took a deep breath. Some days were worse than others but Evelyn came back and that's all that mattered.

Pulling out her phone she texted Cass letting her know she wouldn't be coming back till tomorrow and blushed when her leader sent a winky face and a good job. Sometimes her Summer Sister's were just as bad as the ZETA'S. Moving as best she could Danny laid down, luckily Evelyn shifted with her till they were in the middle of the bed. Danny adjusted the pillow as best she could and kicked off her shoes figuring she might as well get herself tucked in.

Laying on her side facing the blonde she hesitantly wrapped her arms around her, careful not to brush against any of the bandages. Evelyn didn't wake up but she did shift closer burying her face in Danny's shoulder giving her a good view of the bandages on the back of her head. Danny bit her lip, out of all the wounds it was the ones on her chest and skull that worried her the most. The ones on her chest were deep and bled heavily ruining the light blue top and the intricate French braid had come undone during her fight and her white blonde hair was stained red from her own blood giving her a halo of crimson.

Danny couldn't help pulling the vampire closer, brining one hand up to the back of Evelyn's neck massaging it. Evelyn hummed and burrowed deeper into Danny's shoulder hugging the hunter as close as their bodies would allow trying to meld them together. Smiling to herself Danny kissed the crown of blonde hair before her and took a deep breath it was hard to believe they had been in the clearing having their first kiss only two hours ago but she wouldn't let this stop things between them if anything it brought them closer. Carmilla had said that Danny made her feel safe, she could have gone to Carmilla when she was feral but she didn't, she went to Danny and that spoke volumes about their relationship but she wanted to take things slow.

Sighing she closed her eyes it was too late to be thinking about this she was in a warm bed with Evelyn safe in her arms and that was all she needed.

**...**

**...**

**So that's chapter 18 its a little sad and short but its kind of a crash after slamming on the brakes. Anyway that's that and I wanted to show what happened and its aftermath and most of the thoughts the gang had after such an intense experience of a feral Evelyn and mostly the reaction to her and Danny's relationship and how Danny handled the vampire aspect coming to the forefront. Don't worry there will be more of the gang later on in the after math but it will take time and school has started up for me again and I'm taking two classes that are rather challenging for me so don't worry I will always update because I never put up a story I wont finish.**

**...**

**...**


	19. Chapter 19

**...**

**...**

**I own nothing but my OC.**

**Yeah things have been pretty crazy for the gang but now there simmering down right? eh you can hope.**

**(((((Warning: slight nudity but not really)))))**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Buried deep under her mountain of blankets Carmilla was sleeping peacefully in her warmth cocoon when Laura finally got back from her morning class. The journalist had been doing her lit homework in class but wanted to actually do her math homework today. Sighing she dumped her stuff on her bed and glanced at her girlfriends bed. yes they were girlfriend now even if they hadn't exactly said it out loud it was just kind of an unspoken thing and admittedly she was jealous that she got to sleep for most of the day but the vampire still had a job to do.

kneeling beside Carmilla's bed she reached underneath many layers of blanket before finally finding the vamps side. Carmilla groaned as Laura nudged the tired vamp from beneath the mountain of covers.

"Come on you have to go check on the others"

"sleeeeeepp!" groaned the vampire, she wasn't going to give up her sleep when they could simply text Perry to see if they were all alive.

"Besides you have to go make sure Evelyn eats something and that her wounds healed, right?"

_Damn Laura and her kind,considerate, and loving nature_.

Huffing from under the blanket Carmilla pushed the heavier ones off and glared at her human. Yes, her human there was no way Laura was anyone else's and with Danny courting her sister she didn't have to worry about the red head trying anything but she was still worried. Danny was good for Evelyn but what were they gonna do when Mother found out?

"Hello earth to Carm?"

"I'm awake cupcake, let me get dressed then I'll go and take care of the others"

The vamp stretched smirking when she caught Laura watching her shirt ride up in the front revealing her toned stomach. Laura blushed and hurriedly took her stuff to the bathroom to get freshened up. Ignoring the brunette's embarrassment Carmilla went about her business grabbing some clothes and pouring herself a glass of blood as she got dressed and mentally prepared herself for what was to come.

Going to check on her sister might not seem like a big deal but when your baby sister comes back from god knows where covered in claw marks with your missing friend you take precautions. Evelyn's instinctual takeover was worrisome and there was no telling how much she would remember or how she would react when she did wake up. Usually an instinct driven vamp wouldn't wake up for a good twenty four hours after the fact because it was so exhausting. Taking a deep breath Carmilla grabbed a fresh carton of blood and her phone before heading to Lafontaine and Perry's room.

It might have been early for Carmilla but Perry had already left for class since it was almost one in the afternoon. Laura didn't have her English class till one thirty so the journalist would probably make it in good time if she didn't get side tracked by anything but the chances of that happening were slim as it was. As for Lafontaine the ginger wasn't in the room when Carmilla got there so she hoped Perry was with them.

Turning away from Perry's well-made bed she found a sight that made her dead heart melt. Danny and Evelyn were curled up together with Evelyn's head on Danny's chest and Danny's arms wrapped snuggly around the blonde. Last night it had been funny but this was fricken adorable, still she didn't want to wake them no matter how important it was. It would be best to check Evelyn's wounds and get some blood in her so she could heal and Danny had classes so the sooner this was all taken care of the less the amazon could complain.

Reaching out she shook Evelyn's shoulder hoping to wake the blonde as gently as she could. Now Carmilla was prepared for a little hissing because what vampire wouldn't hiss at being woken up this early but this was something else. Evelyn shot up on all fours crouched protectively over Danny, growling deeply, not hissing like a vamp but growling. Like a wolf. The growling woke Danny who, although still in a sleepy daze, caught the vamps attention. Feral Evelyn crouched lower never taking her eyes off her sister. The beast within her recognized her sister but a vampire was still a vampire and her human was unmarked. Carmilla had already claimed her own human what's to say she wouldn't do the same to hers?

"Evelyn?"

Danny's worry caught her feral minds full attention. Distressed, their human was worried. Distressed. Scared. Must calm human. Crouching lower feral Evelyn straddled the gingers waist and nuzzled Danny's cheek till her growling stopped, which was good, but Danny was still freaked out by the whole situation.

Danny had been sleeping peacefully with her girl in her arms, not a care in the world when all of the sudden this terrifying growl shook the bed and woke her up. She had been confused, wondering where the dog was and who had let it into their room till she saw it was Evelyn making all the growls and got scared thinking it was a relapse like the night before. The oblivious feral vamp was almost purring as she nuzzled Danny's face. It was nice and she really liked the affection but she wanted her Evelyn back, well the Evelyn she called hers in her mind she wanted to wait a while to call the blonde that in real life.

"Evie?"

The growling was back and the blonde vamp went rigid, ready to protect her human but Carmilla raised her hands in surrender.

"Evie you need to eat so I can check your wounds please just-"

The blonde only growled baring her lengthened incisors.

Carmilla didn't move but she was getting worried Evelyn had never stayed feral this long.

Danny glanced from Carmilla to Evelyn she had hoped today would be calm and easy going after the last few days but they just couldn't catch a break. Evelyn kept growling even when Carmilla didn't move and Danny was getting seriously worried. If the blonde didn't recognize her own sister what would happen when one of the others came in? Holding that thought Danny turned her attention to the growling Vampire above her, Evelyn's pupils were so big she could barely see the soft blue she loved so much. Evelyn needed to calm down and so far the only thing to get the growling to stop was Danny. Taking a chance she took a deep breath and decided to try something.

"Hey, hey it's ok"

Evelyn went silent at the sound of her voice. _That was good right?_

"Calm down ok, Carmilla's your sister she wouldn't do anything to hurt us right?"

The blonde tilted her head in a puppy like fashion that would have had Danny laughing if they weren't in such a tense situation. Slowly, carefully, she raised her right hand the blonde caught the movement and opened her mouth to growl in warning but when she saw it was Danny's she froze. No growls, no hissing, nothing but silence. Evelyn's dark eyes followed the hand as Danny raised it to cup her cheek. The moment Danny's hand made contact those dark eyes closed taking in the warmth of Danny's hand and the wonderful scent of her human. It was strange how one persons scent could calm the beast within a vampire, it didn't matter who they were or what year it was this was purely an instinctual thing. After a moment Evelyn sighed and her shoulders slumped but she didn't pass out like last time, she was calm.

Blinking rapidly Evelyn's eyes slowly focused on a very relieved Danny. Frowning Evelyn finally took in her surroundings. She wasn't in her dorm she was in Perry and Lafontaine's. Carmilla sighed in relief catching the blonde's attention.

"Sister what are you doing here?"

"She came to check on you" Danny elaborated

"Why would she need to check on me?"

Danny and Carmilla shared worried glances.

Evelyn finally noticed Danny's hand on her cheek and blushed but not as hard as when she realized she was straddling the huntress.

"Oh Mon due Danny I-i gahh!"

Evelyn was attempting to get off of Danny when a sharp pain shot through her chest. Looking down she saw blood on her shirt. Wide eyed she pulled at the collar of her shirt with her good arm and gasped when she saw that her chest was covered in bandages. Her eyes darted to her hand following the bandages that snaked up her arm and around her shoulders and chest to her other arm even her head was aching meaning she had head wound.

_What happened!?_

"Eveie take it easy ok" Carmilla could already sense the building panic in the blonde, there was little they could do but keep her from moving too much.

"Sister what happened? W-why am I here? I -"

" Hey, hey calm down you're ok just don't move around too much, you've got some bad claw marks from whatever it was you fought to get Lafontaine back" Danny shifted to a sitting position making room for Carmilla to slid in next to her sister.

"Wait I fought something?"

"Yeah you must have fought something to get that many wounds" Danny nodded to the visible bandages on her arms and neck.

Carmilla frowned "Eveie do you remember fighting anything?"

Evelyn frowned trying to remember. "No… I remember Perry yelling at me for not protecting Lafontaine better then I ran and I-i…"

Evelyn sat there trying to remember but the sharp pain from the back of her head only grew. Reaching back she patted around wincing when she found the crack in her skull, it was a lot worse than she thought. Frowning she tried to remember how it happened but nothing came to mind. Looking down at her bandaged hands following it to her torn shirt where the bandages peeked through the rips and tares in it hadn't she been wearing Carmilla's black flannel?

_"__Don't tell me baby sis still can't sleep with out something of her big sisters?"_

Evelyn's eyes widened letting go of her top she swallowed as it all came back. She had ran trying to escape till she caught Will's scent then she went after him and fought him to save Lafontaine he kept taunting her, pushing her, and then… the wolf came out. The wolf came out and she lost everything but she had seen bits and pieces Will's terrified face, the power that filled her body as the wolf, the satisfaction of feeling her jaws crush his chest and eventually his head. It all came back and she couldn't have felt worse because the truth was... she had loved it, she had loved every second of it till she realized what it was she had done.

"Mon Dieu…" it came out in a broken whisper because it was all she could manage.

Her mouth opened and closed but no words came out only a heart breaking whimper followed by gut wrenching sobs. Shocked the huntress and vampire tried to comfort her as best they could wrapping their arms around her trembling body but they had no clue as to why she was crying.

They sat like that till Evelyn tuckered herself out her throat was sore from crying and her chest was starting to throb as her body tried to heal itself but a sharp stinging sensation followed. Hissing she bit her lip trying to keep from crying, it wouldn't do her any good not after what she'd done. Just the thought of what happened in Mother's office made tears well up in her eyes.

"Hey now Evie, no more tears" Carmilla brushed strands of blonde out of the girls face pressing a kiss to her temple she wiped away the tears.

"Je ne peux pas, je ai perdu et maintenant oh mon dieu maintenant (1)"

"Evie look at me whatever happed it's over and done, there is nothing else we can do"

Evelyn whimpered staring up at her sister with big teary eyes. It was hard to keep a calm but stern face when you're being looked dead in the eye with the saddest pair of pale blue eyes in the world but they needed to get her fixed up and back on her feet.

"Mais soeur…"(2)

"No buts Evie" Carmilla brushed her hair out of her face wincing at the dried blood that stained it. There was a long list of things they needed to do but first things first she needed to get Evelyn fed then have her take a shower because all this dried blood was wasn't helping anybody.

"We need to get you fed then cleaned up these bloody clothes will only make your instincts on edge again"

"Je ne ai pas faim"(3) Evelyn shook her head, she couldn't eat not after what'd happened.

"Evie you need to feed or you won't heal"

"Je ne veux pas, je ne mérite pas de guérir" (4)she turned away burying her face in Danny's shoulder surprising the ginger because the language barrier was still there but they hadn't really talked about letting Carmilla in on their budding relationship and it looked like they were going to skip the talk for now.

Careful of Evelyn's head wound Danny pressed her cheek into the blonde's hair sharing a worried look with Carmilla. The older vamp held up the bottle of blood she needed help here because Evelyn wouldn't drink it if she didn't want to and that was dangerous with how low she was already. They didn't need her to go into a blood crazed frenzy she was already feeling guilty about whatever had happened with Lafontaine and they didn't need a couple of student's deaths on her head.

"Evelyn I'm worried about you ok after last night I was so scared something happened to you and after seeing you like that… I've seen bloodshed and gore before I'm a hunter and not everyone comes out of the hunt unscathed but seeing you like that it really scared me"

Evelyn whimpered she didn't want Danny worried over her let alone scared such news only made her feel worse. Danny knew she was guilt tripping her girlfriend but she would do whatever it took to get her better and the first step was getting her fed.

"So please feed, even if it's only a little" Danny Pleaded, she wasn't above begging when it came to Evelyn and that surprised her but she didn't mind all that much, she was doing it for the girl she loved.

Evelyn buried her face deeper into Danny's shoulder she didn't want to feed, really she didn't but she could hear the plea in Danny's voice and her huntress shouldn't have to plead with her. It wasn't that she didn't know what was going on, Carmilla had used this tactic before but it was different. It wasn't her normal reaction though she wouldn't want Danny to have to beg she wasn't that kind of person or vampire but something deeper, something instinctual ached at the gingers distress and she couldn't have that she just couldn't.

Groaning at her lack of resolve Evelyn turned her head, still clinging to Danny she eyed the water bottle of blood. It was full and had at least two pints of blood in it. She didn't want to feed but instinct demanded that she end the gingers distress and she would do almost anything for Danny.

Holding out her hand Carmilla smiled softly giving her the water bottle. Taking off the cap she brought it to her lips grimacing at the sharp pain in her arm and side. Taking an unneeded breath she drank soothing the dryness in her throat and feeding that hunger that was slowly growing more and more apparent. Danny wasn't uncomfortable like last time she was busy drawing circles into Evelyn's lower back soothing the blonde.

Carmilla hated to admit it but her baby sister was in good hands. She didn't know what to expect when she thought of the two of them in a relationship but what she was seeing was good, sweet really and the progress her baby sister had made was astonishing but after last night things might be at a stand still till they knew what happened. Evelyn downed almost the entire bottle by the time she pulled it away from her lips wincing at the pain said action caused her, Danny wrapped an arm around her waist, careful of her wounds, and hugged her pressing a kiss to her forehead. Carmilla watched as some of the smaller scratches and bruises faded but the deep claw marks didn't change, they were still open and the skin was an angry red.

"Evie what did you-"

"Mother is coming back" Evelyn cut her off mid sentence they would be holding off on the investigation it seemed.

"When?"

"Within the week, she called while Danny and I were out and... she was not in the best of moods whatever business she needed to take care of hadn't gone so well and she wants everything to be ready by the time she gets back"

"Shit" Carmilla cursed running a hand through her bangs. Time was up, their little reprieve was over and they were going to have to jump right back into the thick of things. Mother would be pissed that Lafontaine had been saved and she would probably have Will be twice as annoying as before when he came to deliver the news or something like that but they were in no condition to deal with that right now. Lafontaine's return meant they could get back to researching and after Evelyn's report of no useable weapons in the vault it looked like they were gonna have to get that stupid ocean sword.

"Sister there's something else I wanted to tell you" Evelyn's voice was soft even with the bloods healing affects she hadn't lost that dead feel that unnerved the older Vamp.

"while I was in the vault I caught Will's scent there and he might have taken something so if you see anything out of the ordinary that might be it" Evelyn's voice had strange hollowness to it that neither Carmilla nor Danny liked, whatever happened last night was seriously getting to her.

"I'll keep an eye out but why don't you get cleaned up? I'm sure a shower will help with your wounds then I can re-bandage them"

Evelyn shook her head she didn't want to leave Danny's arms because she knew she wouldn't feel safe and right now when she was so vulnerable she couldn't be left alone.

"You could use my bathroom and borrow some of my clothes" both Evelyn and Danny gave her a incredulous look it was almost smirk worthy if it weren't such a serious situation. "Some of my less provocative ones and yes I do have some, so please?"

Evelyn tightened her grip on Danny's shirt if she left then that meant Danny would leave and she didn't want that, she needed Danny right now. As if reading her mind Danny pried her hand off her shirt and laced their fingers.

"I can wait for you after, if that's what you want" Danny didn't want to over step her bounds here but she didn't want to leave the blonde not when she looked so hollow.

"I would like that very much Danny" Evelyn sniffled trying her best not to wince, every breath she took agitated the wounds on her chest and sides.

"Ok lets move this party to my room I'll help you with the bandages when we get to the bathroom" Carmilla said sternly giving the blonde a hard look because there was no way in hell Danny was helping her baby sister undress.

Danny shifted her hold easily scooping up Evelyn before nodding to Carmilla they walked down the hall to her and Laura's room for once she was glad that Laura wasn't there because if she saw Evelyn like this she would go into a panic then call Perry and then everyone would be there and that would be too much for the younger vampire. Once inside Carmilla went through her closet for a pair of black shorts and one of her tank tops before Danny handed off Evelyn to her and stood back wringing her hands. She didn't want to leave the blonde alone but there wasn't much she could do now. Giving Danny one last look Carmilla carried her broken sister into the bathroom and set her on the toilet before locking the door.

The easy part was over now she had to get Evelyn into the water which was another challenge all together. Turning on the shower she turned the knob to hot because she knew from experience that hot water got the blood flowing in their frozen bodies. Shaking the water off her hand she turned to Evelyn the blonde hadn't moved from her spot, those soft blue eyes were so dead, hollow really and It killed her. What the hell could have caused such a reaction she didn't know but for now she had to get her sister healthy again and to do that she had to get her cleaned up.

Carmilla reached for the hem of her shredded tang top and gave it a light tug getting Evelyn to look up. Sighing the blonde raised her arms as best she could but her wounds burned and her muscles ached stopping all movement till she took a few short breaths taking her mind of the pain she made sure to move slower. Carmilla took great care in helping Evelyn remove her clothes and the bandages from her chest and arms but really seeing the wounds after they'd had a night to heal she couldn't say that they looked any better. Taking Evelyn's arm she helped her to the shower that had steam billowing out from behind the flimsy plastic curtain.

The blonde whimpered as the steam heated her damaged skin. Carmilla sighed knowing it would hurt a lot worse if they didn't do this now.

"Come on Evie you need to get better and this is the first step"

"It'll hurt…"

"I know but the sooner you take a shower and I re-bandage your wounds the sooner you get to see your amazon"

"Mon coeur"

Carmilla didn't comment. She didn't know if Evelyn knew she'd said the endearment out loud but she wasn't about to bring it up. Coaxing Evelyn into the shower she did her best to comfort the whimpering vamp knowing that her wounds stung and her body ached from her fight but the warm water would soothe her. Kicking off her shoes Carmilla stood behind her offering support. Evelyn buried her face in the crook of her neck flinching as the water pour down her back the water turned red as it ran down her legs to the drain. Using one arm to hold her up Carmilla used her free hand to check the wound on the back of Evelyn's head running her fingers gingerly over the tender flesh she was relieved that it had fully healed.

They stood like that till the water was no longer red that meant she had to turn around and face the water which would be more painful than her back. Wanting to prolong the pain Evelyn stuck her arms under the waters scolding spray hissing as her open wounds fell victim to the burning water. It might seem like torture and in some ways it was but it got the blood flowing she could already feel more of the scratches and wounds on her arms starting to close. The ones on her chest would take a lot longer because again they were from Will but her sister didn't know that, sadly it was only a matter of time till she figured it out.

"Ok Evie you need to face the water"

"Je ne veux pas…"(5)

"I know it hurts but you need to speed up your healing"

"It won't help"

"Yes it will"

Evelyn shook her head and clung to Carmilla ignoring the burn in her arms and chest as the wounds tried to heal. Sighing Carmilla stroked her sisters wet hair she did her best to help but sometimes it was more of a mental thing rather than physical though the physical aspect did worry her. Carmilla had been around for a long time she knew the difference between a vampires wound and a regular one, there were no other vampires in the area so that meant that her baby sister had fought Will not that she minded he had stopped being their brother centuries ago.

"Evie you need to get better and heal because we're gonna need all the help we can get to protect our girls" Carmilla smiled when Evelyn looked up her eyes weren't so dull there was a small spark she bet if she gave it enough fuel that spark would grow into a flame.

"If we're gonna stand a chance then we need to be at our best-"

"And that means healing" Evelyn murmured looking away from Carmilla hating how right she was.

"So listen to your big sister cause I have a pretty good idea of how to get there" Carmilla smiled knowing Evelyn would be a little more compliant.

"lets get this over with" muttered Evelyn

...

...

Outside Danny had changed into some clean clothes she'd packed the night before not knowing when she would be off guard duty after Carmilla had called. Her other clothes were smeared with blood and she didn't know if she wanted to keep them because it was Evelyn's blood. the though of her girl friends blood staining her clothes wasn't exactly a happy though and Danny figured she would have to get rid of them but they also smelt like Evelyn which made her want to keep them. Goddess she felt like such a weirdo!

Rolling up the sleeves of her shirt she leaned back against Carmilla's bed she didn't care if the vamp didn't like her "tainting" her space but there wasn't anywhere else she was willing to sit because she didn't feel comfortable sitting. She was anxious and dying to do something, she felt like pacing or going for a run but there was no way she was leaving this room, not till she knew that Evelyn was ok.

Ever since they'd woken up something had seriously changed between them not just the way they were more open about their relationship or openly affectionate but something deeper had changed and when she held Evelyn in her arms she knew without a doubt the blonde was safe but the moment she left them Danny felt like she needed to snatch the girl back. Call her crazy maybe even over protective but something was telling her that Evelyn needed her and she couldn't go to her because she was showering and there was no way she would over step that boundary... and Carmilla had kind of locked the door.

Running a hand through her hair Danny reached for her bag she figured she would keep herself busy by sharpening stakes. Running her blade down the stake she let the rhythmic motions soothe her as it usually did when she did the same with her arrows. All her training as a hunter was surprisingly useful considering the fact that they might have to fight a vampire that was centuries older than Carmilla which was pretty daunting in and of itself.

Shaking her head she continued making stakes she didn't need to start doubting herself now they were already at a high point with Lafontaine's return and she wouldn't spoil Evelyn's victory.

The water stopped and so did Danny's hand looking up she saw a soaked Carmilla exit the bathroom making Danny frown in confusion. The brunette grabbed another set of clothes and her extra towel from the closet not even sparing Danny a passing glance. Biting her lip Danny waited anxiously for the vampires to finally emerge continuing her rhythmic strokes against the wood before setting it down and starting another one knowing they would probably need to stock up on their weapons for the time being. The room was silent aside form the sound of her blade shaving off curls of wood only the occasional hiss or muffled whimper from inside the bathroom that made Danny drag the knife a little harder than she needed to. It was hard listening to this when she knew it was Evelyn in pain and she couldn't do anything, not yet anyway.

The door opened again and Carmilla stepped out with a bundle of old bandages heading for the trash can it was best to get rid of these things now before Laura saw it. Stepping out Evelyn made a B-line for Danny luckily she had seen it coming and dropped her knife and stake before the blonde came crawling into her arms. The overwhelming need to be near each other had lifted off their chests and they unknowingly sighed in relieve taking comfort in the feel of the others presence.

Danny ignored the fact that Evelyn's wet hair was soaking her shirt because honestly she could care less when the girl was finally back in her arms with no traces of blood and fresh bandages she could finally let go of that stress and fear because the vampires wounds hadn't healed but from what she could tell they were finally starting to close. Evelyn clung to Danny calming her beast as she inhaled her calming scent she was finally safe and that was all she wanted after everything, a moments peace to be with Danny because the moment they left the room they would need to prepare and be on guard for whatever mother had planned upon her return. That thought had her burrowing deeper into Danny's embrace not wanting to acknowledge the future but it was inevitable.

As always Carmilla watched from the side knowing she would be doing the same thing with Laura the moment she saw the blonde, screw her bad girl rep she wanted to cuddle with the blonde because she didn't know when she might get another chance with the madness that was about to ensue. Thinking about Laura reminded her that her tiny journalist was at her dreaded lit class and Danny was the T.A to said class so shouldn't she be there? Turning her attention back to the pair she squashed the words in her throat because she wasn't that cruel, it was obvious that they needed this and she wasn't about to stop them.

She would let them have this because soon enough they would be on 4 with all their defenses on high alert for their _Mother's_ return.

**...**

**...**

**(1) I can't, I lost it and now oh god now**

**(2)But sister...**

**(3)I'm not hungry**

**(4)I don't want to, I don't deserve to heal**

**(5)I don't want to...**

**...**

**so that was chapter 19 it was one of the harder ones to write because the lack of communication but it always makes things interesting. Mother's coming back, Evelyn's killed Will and nobody knows, things will definitely be interesting in the chapters to come. sorry I took so long but again school started up and my cold has suddenly made a reappearance after I thought I had it licked oh well. **

**...**


End file.
